I Do
by Shirahime Shou95
Summary: <html><head></head>A/U. "I hate you." She whispered in a low voice, tears brimming in her brown orbs. But the young boy before her just grinned smugly. "The feeling's mutual." When seven-year-old Kagome Higurashi met Inuyasha Takahashi on the elementary school for the first time, she would've never guess that fifteen years later, she would say those two words to him; "I do."</html>
1. Congratulations on Your Graduation

Chapter 1. Congratulations on Your Graduation

Disclaimer: Will I actually get sued if I didn't mention, "I do not own Inuyasha" here?

...

"Oh my sweet little tweety pie, congratulations on your graduation!"

"Mom! I told you not to call me that!"

"My baby granddaughter has finally grown up. It feels as if it was just yesterday I helped your mom changing your diaper…"

"Gramps, please, you're over exaggerating and over dramatizing."

"Soon, you will find the man of your life, get married, leave us, have a family of your own and…."

"Gramps, I told you, stop over dramatize-"

"That is, if the klutz is actually able to find a man."

"Souta! That's not a nice thing to say to your older sister!"

"Oops! Sorry mom!"

At her brother's sarcastic remark, the twenty two year old just smiled bitterly. Well, what he said is not completely wrong anyway. When was the last time she went out with a boy? Ah, yes. That jerk Kouga who always think with his dick. That was five years ago, when she was still a giddy, love-struck teenager. They dated for about half a year. At first Kouga was a sweet, caring guy who treated her like a princess. But after only three months of dating, he started to treat her like his object, and eventually trying to get into her pants, when she clearly said that she wasn't ready yet. She soon grew tired of his extreme possessiveness and unrelenting sexual advances, so she decided to end it with him.

Whereas all the girls on her age would be busy flirting and dating everywhere, after her breakup with Kouga, Kagome never dated any other guys. It wasn't like she's not attractive enough or anything. With her slender figure, fair complexion, long and wavy raven hair, and soft yet piercing dark brown eyes, she was nowhere near ugly. Not to mention, her cheerful and outgoing character made her totally out of the non-approachable category.

_"All guys are the same,"_ She remembered that she once said that to her friends during one of their little sleepover heart-to-heart conversations. _"They just wanted to have their way with you. Once they got what they want, they will soon get bored, and dump you like a piece of junk."_

How many times has she seen that happened? Seriously, she could name like five or six of her friends who had come crying to her after their breakups with their so-called loving boyfriends. Hell, she herself and his brother were the living proofs of a man's incompetence.

Her father, Minato Higurashi, knocked out her mother when they were both still in the high school. Her mother was then disowned by her family. Partly ashamed for what their son had done, and partly taking pity for the poor young girl, Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi then forced their son to marry her. Minato Higurashi and Kasumi Osawa got married just after they graduated from high school, and lived in Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi's house.

As far as Kagome could remember, her father often came home late at night, or sometimes not coming home at all. And when he did come home, he was always drunk and reek of alcohol. But he was the only son, Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi loved him so much that they couldn't really do anything. Her mom, also. How she still loved him was something that Kagome could never understand.

Five years later, Souta was born. But Kagome's father became even rarer at home. She remembered one night when she woke up to get a glass of milk, she heard her father talking loudly on the living room.

_"This is all because of you bitch," he growled, "If it was not for you, I could be living my dreams now. Enjoying my life to the fullest like how I should! Not caring for two useless brats."_

_"Honey," Kagome's mom pleaded tearfully, "Please, you're drunk, just go to your bed and -"_

_"Shut the fuck up, woman!" He roared. For a second there, Kagome was afraid that her father would actually strike her mom. The look in his eyes was cold and dangerous._

_"You had no right to tell me what to do. You ungrateful bitch. I bet you tricked my old man to get me to marry you. What, did you sleep with him like a slut you are?" He spat bitterly. _

_Kagome's mom eyes widened in shock and hurt. "You," She whispered brokenly, "How could you accuse me to do such immoral things?"_

_"Whatever." Without even sparing a glance at her, he grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door._

_"Wait, are you leaving again?" She asked as she grabbed his sleeve, only to be shrugged off by him._

_"Everyone in this house is making me sick. So why should I stay?" He answered heartlessly before he proceeded to leave._

_After he left, Kagome's mom broke down, crying soundlessly as she sat on the floor, while Kagome could only stare and watch, tears falling in her own eyes._

And that was the last time she ever saw her father. That night, he was accidentally struck and killed by a car after he got out from a pub. The witnesses around the area said that,_ "a heavily drunken man was running and screaming maniacally on the road when the light was green."_ It seemed that a car realized him too late, and by the time the driver finally pulled off the car's brake, the car has already hit him, resulting in an instant death.

A month after her father's death, her grandmother fell into a deep depression of losing her only son. She refused to eat, or talk with other people. The white hair in her head grew more and more as she got thinner and thinner, and looked much older than she actually was. She passed away in her sleep from heart failure about two years later. After her death, the family had moved from town to town several times, partly due to Kagome's mom having difficulties to find a suitable job to support their family, as Souta was still so little by that time. And not too mention, Kagome's grandfather was getting old and had to retire. It was a hard time for Kagome, as she was often bullied by the other children whenever she came to a new school.

"Kagome?"

Her mother's soft voice shook her out of her reverie.

"Ah, yes mom?" She answered quietly.

Her mother smiled and hugged her tightly. "You're a big girl now, Kagome. I'm so proud of you. I know you will make the best choice for your life."

Kagome hugged her mom back. "Thanks, mom. You're the best."

Knock, knock.

"Souta, can you open the door?" Asked Grandpa Higurashi to his grandson.

"Alright-y, gramps."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. Who could've visited them at this time? Surely her friends would be celebrating with their family right now, after all, the graduation party had just ended. And as far as she could remember, her mother's family wanted nothing to do with them. They wouldn't come visit randomly on her graduation day to congratulate her, would they?

'Probably someone mom knows, or her friends.' She thought.

As soon as the door was opened, Kagome's gaze immediately fell upon a dark haired middle-aged woman, and a young man, probably on his early twenties.

"Good evening, Mr. Higurashi, Mrs and Miss Higurashi," The woman greeted politely. "We are terribly sorry if our sudden appearance has bothered your family celebration today, please, pardon our intrusion."

Kagome stole a glance at her mom and grandfather. They still seemed to be surprised that they didn't say a thing.

The woman seemed to be able to sense their confusion. "Ah. Let me introduce myself first. My name is Izayoi Takahashi, and this is my son, Inuyasha Takahashi."

'Inuyasha Takahashi?' Kagome thought, 'Why does that name seems so familiar?'

"Our visit today," the woman began again, "Is to ask Mrs. Higurashi for your lovely daughter's hand in marriage for my son."

Kagome gaped in horror and disbelief at the woman's words. Is she trying to make some kind of joke?

Kagome's mom coughed lightly. "Excuse me, Maam? I'm sorry, but I'm not sure if I heard myself right. Are you asking for my daughter here-" she pointed at Kagome, "to marry your son?"

"Lady, are you sure you didn't ask the wrong person?" Grandpa Higurashi added.

The dark-haired woman just smiled warmly. "I am certainly positive I did not. Pardon me, but this is the resident of the deceased Minato Higurashi's family, located in 25412 Street 12th Avenue Tsubaki Road, yes?"

Now Kagome has grown even more confused. Why would the woman look for a deceased man's family?

"…Yes…." Kagome's mother answered unsurely, "but…."

"Mrs. Higurashi," The woman continued, "To make you believe that my visit today, and my proposal to your daughter are not mere joke or confusion on my side, I hope you can read these letters, and perhaps you can see that I am indeed being serious." She handed Kagome's mom two pieces of envelopes.

With slight hesitation, Kagome's mom received the envelopes. On the first envelope, it was written **"****_To my dearest wife, Izayoi, and to my precious son, Inuyasha"_**

She opened it carefully. It was clearly handwritten, and although it wasn't neatly written or anything, she could still read the letter clearly.

_My Dearest Izayoi,_

_I'm certain that on my deathbed I would've told you and our two sons everything that I wanted each of you to know and to do, but one thing. So with this letter I will make myself haste and clear about this certain one thing._

_Surely, you still remember about the incident almost sixteen year in the past. I do not wish to go into the details about the accident- but I believe that you remembered how Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi withdraw and revoked the lawsuit upon me. For that, I am forever grateful and indebted to them._

_As an ordinary man with a growing family to support by that time, I couldn't really do anything for them in return for their generosity and forgiveness. And now that I can finally consider myself to be a more capable man, I'm afraid I still cannot repay their kindness, as I am nearing the end of my life._

_After my passing, please pay a visit to Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi's resident, and ask the young Miss. Kagome Higurashi, for her hand in marriage with our second son, Inuyasha. I've been looking for their address for quite some time now, and it seems that their family had moved several times. But the last address that I am able to collect is;_

_25412 Street 12__th__ Avenue Tsubaki Road_

_By now you must know that I am a man that will never take another person's kindness for granted. I cannot make a dead man come back to live, nor can I give the years growing up with a father back to Miss. Kagome, but I hope that she would be able to live a happy and content life with our son._

_My Wonderful Son, Inuyasha,_

_Inuyasha, for twenty-five years of your life, I had never asked you for anything. This will be my first, and last wish for you. I had first thought about marrying your brother, Sesshoumaru with Miss. Kagome Higurashi few years ago. But after I saw how deeply in love he was with your sister in law, Rin, I did not have the heart to tell him to marry some other person. Now that your brother is married, you are the only one who is able to carry on my wish._

_Please, my son. Marry Miss. Kagome, and make her the happiest woman in this world. _

_I'm truly sorry that I never told you about this sooner, Inuyasha. But I truly hope that you would grant this wish of mine._

_Much love,_

**_Inutaisho Takahashi._**

Kagome's mother breathed deeply. Inutaisho Takahashi. She remembered now. He was the man who accidentally hit her husband with his car sixteen years ago. With shaking hands, she proceeded to open the second envelope. "**_To Mrs. Kasumi Higurashi."_**

_Mrs. Higurashi,_

_I could never say enough "sorry" for what I did sixteen years ago, and I could never say enough "thank you" for you and your family's kindness to me._

_I had promised myself at that time, that I would repay your family's kindness one time._

_For years I've been thinking about what can I do for you and your family- but just like people said, money can't buy happiness._

_I trust that I've raised my son, Inuyasha Takahashi, to be a worthy and dependable man. _

_He's a hardworking, loving, and most of all, he has a kind, warm heart. I knew this since I've raised him for twenty-five years. By no means am I to boast about my son, but believe me when I say that never in my life had he ever let me down._

_I wish to ask your daughter's hand in marriage with Inuyasha, my second son. I truly hope you will consider this wish of mine, and grant it._

_Sincerely,_

_Inutaisho Takahashi._

By the end of the letter, Kagome's mother was left with no words. Kagome stared at her mom, wondering what could be written in those letters. After a few minutes of silence, she finally spoke quietly. "My deepest condolences for the lost of your husband, Mrs. Takahashi. May I ask… why, how did he pass away?"

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. So her husband has already passed away? But what does it have to do with all this talk about marrying her son?

Mrs. Takahashi smiled sadly. "He was diagnosed with lung cancer about five years ago. It's a miracle that he made it to this year…"

Kagome's mother nodded. "I appreciated your husband's wish and kindness to… repay our family. I truly am. But I believe that everything that happened in the past should stay in the past. Whilst we are very honored by your husband's kind intention, there's no need for your husband to feel indebted to us. " Said Kagome's mom firmly, yet gently.

Putting all the pieces together, it finally clicked on her mind. This was the wife and the son of the man who had accidentally hit her father with his car sixteen years ago. The man has passed away and intended to marry off his son to her. Kagome finally has the nerve to look carefully at the young man who supposedly marries her. He was tall, with slightly muscular build, tanned-skin, jet-black hair and dark violet eyes. He was pretty good-looking, actually.

It seemed that young man noticed Kagome's gaze upon him, and he stared at her back. Getting caught in act, Kagome quickly pretended to look away while hiding the blush that crept in her face. For a few seconds there, she could've sworn she saw him smirking at her.

Mrs. Takahashi sighed. "I knew you would say something like that. Well then, please consider this not as a debt that my husband has to pay- but as my personal wish. I truly hope that your daughter is willing to marry my son."

"But Mrs. Takahashi," Kagome's mom protested, "Not to be rude or anything, but you and your son barely know my daughter. How can you be sure that my daughter would be a good wife for your son?"

"That is for me to know and find out." Inuyasha finally spoke for the first time in a deep, gruff voice.

Kagome glanced at him again. He has a gentle, yet proud and cocky smile in his face.

"I've been discussing this with my mother, and we have come to an agreement," he continued, "Six months."

"Six months?" Asked Grandpa Higurashi in bewilderment.

"In six months, if Miss. Higurashi cannot come to accept me as a husband, the marriage is off." He explained.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. At least she won't have to marry a complete stranger like in a drama or something.

"But," He trailed off, "I truly do not intend to let down my father's wish. So I will make sure- and do everything in my power, that within the next six months, Miss. Kagome will not say 'no' to me."

Kagome could only froze in her place. He was being serious. But still, she couldn't help the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Why does this man- Inuyasha Takahashi, was so familiar to her…?

"Oh, by the way, congratulation on your graduation, _Kagome_." He finished with a smirk.

Kagome shuddered at the sound of her name rolled from his lips. Oh God. Something told her that her life is not going be the same again from today on…

...

A/N: I do understand that I still need to work on my english. English is not my native language but I'm working on that as I write my story, and I think need a beta reader, or an editor. So, any help would be much appreciated. You can PM me if you're interested to be a beta for this story!


	2. Mission Impossible?

A/N: Hi guys! I don't know how many of you guys actually read the author's note… but I wanted to thank you for all your feedback. I accept any kind of criticism, as long as it is not a "groundless flame" (if you know what I mean). I am not a person who likes to hold my stories hostage- I'll post the chapter as soon as I finish it, and I might update more than twice a week. If I didn't update a story for quite a long time, most likely I am losing motivation and interest for that story. Especially to ViciousAndDelicious32, thank you so much for your review. As in your comment about it may be a little rushed, to be honest, rushing off a story has always been my weakness. But I can promise that I will try my best not to rush off the next coming chapters!

Chapter 2. Mission Impossible?

…

Izayoi cleared her throat. "Mrs. Higurashi," She began again, "I knew this might be a little too sudden for you. But at the very least, we can start off by being acquaintances. There's no need to rush anything."

Heart beating erratically in her chest, Kagome glanced at her mother as she sent a silent prayer to the god that she wasn't sure she believed in.

'God, if you're up there, please let her say no. Say no, thank you, reject or anything mom. Please...!'

Seriously, the last thing she needed in her life is a drama right after her graduation. She tried to read the expression on her mother's face, and to her horror, a small smile began to form from the corner of her mother's lips.

"I understand, Mrs. Takahashi," Answered Kagome's mom in a calm voice as she turned to face Inuyasha and bowed slightly to him. "Inuyasha, I trust my daughter in your care."

Kagome could almost feel her jaw dropped as she stared at her mom in disbelief. So god did not exist after all.

Inuyasha grinned and bowed back to her mother. "No worries, Mrs. Higurashi. I will take a _very good_ care of your daughter."

"Lovely," Izayoi clapped her hands in contentment, "Mrs. Higurashi, as much as I would love to talk more and getting to know each other better, I understand that you need to have your private family time right now. I've been bothering you on a special day."

Kagome's mother smiled gently. "Please, no worries, Mrs. Takahashi. I'm very sorry, I guess I was a bit too surprised that I haven't been serving you as a guest properly. But as you said, there's no need to rush anything. You are welcome to come visit our house anytime. Perhaps we can have some tea talk together."

"Well then, I think it's time for us to take our leave," Izayoi bowed, "It's getting pretty late as well. We wouldn't want to disturb your family's rest. Once again, I deeply appreciate your hospitality and consideration, Mrs. Higurashi. And I have to say, it's been a real pleasure to meet you tonight. You and your family have been very lovely."

"You flatter us, Mrs. Izayoi. The pleasure is all mine." replied Kagome's mother as she bowed back.

Izayoi nodded and smiled. "Oh, Inuyasha, don't forget to exchange your cellphone numbers with Kagome."

"Alright." Inuyasha began to make his way to Kagome, his long legs quickly closed the distance between them.

With them being so close to each other now, Kagome couldn't help but to notice that Inuyasha was actually even better looking than she had originally thought. His slightly messy jet-black hair fit perfectly to his square, chiseled jaw. His dark violet eyes, warm, yet deep, sending a shiver through her spine. She took a deep breath, inhaling his sandalwood scent.

Unfortunately for her, Inuyasha seemed to notice her fascination and he chuckled. "See something you like, Kagome?"

Kagome blushed deep scarlet. How embarrassing!

"Can I have your number?" He asked as he took out his cell phone from his pocket.

"It's 090 34520677." Before she even realized it, she had blurted out her number.

Inuyasha pursed his mouth in a self-satisfaction smirk. "Perfect. I'll give you a call or send you a text soon."

After Inuyasha and his mother left her house that night, a single thought continued to plague Kagome's mind.

'What the hell had I gotten myself into?'

…

As Kagome awakened from her restless slumber, she expected to see the light streaming in through the windows, but instead she was greeted with darkness in her bedroom. As soon as she slipped out of her warm blanket, she could felt the chilly air snaking down her back. She then glanced over at her table clock.

"It's still 2 am…" She mumbled to herself. Shivering slightly, she pulled back her blanket as she tried to go back to sleep. But it was no use, as she soon found herself began to toss around, unable to sleep.

'No good... I can't stop thinking about what happened yesterday.' She thought in frustration.

Suddenly, her cell phone vibrated and she instinctively reached around for it to open the message.

_Subject: Hey_

_Are you asleep? If yes- I'm sorry if I woke you up. I think I have something important to tell that you might wanna know. Meet me up tomorrow? 1 o'clock, at Setsuna Café. Tell me if you need a ride. I can pick you up._

_Inuyasha Takahashi_

_PS: I might not be a complete stranger as you think, Kagome._

Kagome blinked several times. Has this guy been reading her mind? First, he caught her staring at him multiple times. And now this? She then proceeded to text him back.

_Not really. And yes- I think I need a ride, if that's ok with you. Cuz I'm not really familiar with the road to Setsuna Café._

_Kagome Higurashi_

Send.

Less than a minute later, her phone vibrated again.

_RE: Hey_

_Cool. Pick you up around 12.30 then. _

_Inuyasha Takahashi._

Kagome sighed and put her cell phone away before snuggling back to her bed, attempting to fall asleep for the second time. And this time, she succeeded, even though her dream was filled with a certain black-haired guy.

…

After about an hour of talk in the café, Kagome learned that Inuyasha had just earned his master's degree in America this year. His older brother, who was four years older than him, was the current owner of his deceased father's company.

"Wow, you're really smart to be able to graduate that fast." praised Kagome as she took a sip of her orange juice. Despite of his slightly cocky attitude, Inuyasha was unexpectedly a nice and easy person to talk with.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Well a lot of people nowadays graduate around that age. My brother earned his master degree when he was twenty three."

"Holy cow. Being genius must be running in your family." Kagome commented in amusement.

Chuckling slightly, Inuyasha answered in a matter of fact tone. "Keh. That I do not doubt."

Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes. One would normally say something like "not really" or something like that.

'I take my words back. He's not slightly cocky. But overly confident.' She thought.

"So…. Inuyasha. What did you want to talk about?" She decided to change the topic.

"Eh? Ah yes, I almost forget," Inuyasha's lips suddenly curved in a michievous grin. "You sure you don't remember me, Kagome?"

Before Kagome could react or say anything back, Inuyasha had leaned his face dangerously close to hers. "Tweety panties," he whispered to her ear almost too softly, "If it may refresh your memories."

Kagome's eyes widened in horror as the realization hit her. Instantly, her mind flashed back to a certain incident about fifteen years in the past.

_Seven-year old Kagome was walking around all by herself during the school lunch time. For some reason, it was really hard for her to befriend anyone. It almost felt like everyone was avoiding her in purpose. Sighing, she decided to just go back and sit in the class when a group of older boys suddenly approached her._

"_C'mon, Inuyasha. If you're a guy, you can do it!" She heard one of them said._

"_Fine. Let me show you how much of a guy I am."  
><em>

_Kagome was confused. What are these boys talking about?_

"_Hey," The one named Inuyasha said, "What's your name?"_

"_Um… Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." Kagome replied hesitantly, not sure what to do. She thought he probably just wanted to become friends with her.  
><em>

_The boy grinned. "Cool. My name's Inuyasha Takahashi. Hey, I think you got something on your back, mind to turn around? I'll get that for you."_

_Being an innocent little girl she was, Kagome followed as he said and turned around, and as soon as she did, she felt a tug on her skirt and…._

"_Ha! You're wrong Inuyasha! It's not Barbie- it's Tweety panties!" Said a dark-brown haired boy before he laughed uncontrollably. _

"_Aww, shit. I thought all those stupid girls always wear Barbie panties." _

_Kagome turned around and blinked several times as her mind tried to process what exactly had just happened. Did the boy just flip her skirt…?_

"You…!" Unable to say anything else, Kagome just pointed a finger at the man in front of her.

A faint sly grin bent the corners of Inuyasha's thin mouth. "Glad you finally remember me."

Kagome suddenly felt as if she had just been struck by a lightning. "God. I can't believe it…. You, you are that inconsiderate, pompous jerk!"

"Whoa, now, now. Take it easy, Kagome. It happened way back in the past already, hon." Said Inuyasha calmly, with an almost innocent look on his face.

"Happened way back in the past? I was bullied even worse after that incident, Inuyasha Takahashi! And besides," She gritted her teeth, "Don't pretend that you forget what you said to me that day_._"

"_Look! It's the Tweety-panties girl!"_

"_Hey, Kagome, are you wearing Tweety-panties again today?"_

"_Kagome! Look out! Sylvester is going to eat you!"_

_Ignoring everyone, Kagome tried to ran as fast as her feet could bring her. Unfortunately, she bumped to the last person in this world she wanted to see. Inuyasha Takahashi._

_Inuyasha smirked at her. "Hey. What's up?"_

_Kagome looked at the forth-grader darkly. "I hate you." She whispered in a low voice, tears brimming in her brown orbs. _

_The young boy looked taken a back at first. But then he just grinned smugly. "The feeling's mutual." _

"But you told me you hated me first!" retorted Inuyasha.

"Everyone in the school was bullying me non-stop, and it's all because of your childish antics! How am I not supposed to hate you? You know what's the worst part? My mom knew about it- and I added more burdens for her as she insisted to move me to a new school!" Kagome answered heatedly.

Inuyasha sighed in frustration. "Alright I'm sorry okay. I swear I didn't mean anything I said- or I did that time. I was just being childish and-."

Kagome rolled her eyes angrily. "Yeah sure. You're just being childish by wanting to show off to your friends how much of a man you are at the age of ten."

"Listen, Kagome. I was threatened-"

"Threatened?" Kagome snorted. "It sure didn't look like you were."

"Would you stop cutting me off for a while? You're really pissing me off right now."

"Good then. If I pissed you off so much, maybe we can cancel this whole marriage ordeal right now. Then we can both live our own happy lives. End of story."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha's voice was becoming dangerous as his eyes grew darker. But Kagome was not intimidated at all.

"Listen to me, woman. My girlfriend asked me to do that. She told me she would break up with me if I didn't. I was going to say sorry to you on that day, but she was there watching me. I was just a giddy little boy at that time, and she was my first love. What else could I possibly do?" He explained.

Kagome blinked a few times. "You… actually loved someone at ten year old? And dated?"

"Well. Yeah. Kikyo was the most beautiful girl in our school, and just like any other boys, I was naturally drawn to her. And she said yes when I 'asked her out', so, yeah." Inuyasha answered.

"Wait a minute," paused Kagome, her voice calmed a bit, "By Kikyo, you mean, Kikyo Osawa?"

"Yup. Kikyo Osawa. The funny thing is that I've been on and off with her for almost ten years. We officially broke up when I went to America." Inuyasha then noticed the sudden change in Kagome's expression. "'S something the matter, Kagome? Do you know her?"

Kagome bit her lips. "She's my cousin. And I think she's probably the one who had been telling everyone on the school about my father, since she's the only one who know."

"I didn't know about that," Inuyasha admitted, "But just like I said, it all happened in the past. It's not like it still mean anything now."

"Easy for you to say," said Kagome softly. She never understood why her own cousin would hate her so much.

"Hey, cheer up. One person hating you is not the end of the world, you know. I'm sure there's plenty of people who.. uh...love and care for you. Uh… Every cloud has a silver lightning!" Inuyasha tried to lighten the atmosphere, but failed miserably as he realized how lame he sounded.

"Fuck," he cursed, "I sounded like an idiotic sissy."

Kagome laughed a little. "I think you're hilarious."

Blushing in embarrassment, Inuyasha tried to look away. It might be the lightning on the room or her imagination, but for a second there, Kagome thought the red color in his face was kinda cute.

"I was not trying to make a joke." Inuyasha scowled bitterly. "So…" He began again, "Take back what you said earlier about canceling the marriage."

"Huh? What is being cancelled? I never said yes to begin with, Mr. Takahashi." Teased Kagome.

Inuyasha sent her a dirty look. "Don't test me, woman."

"I didn't. Listen, Inuyasha. And for your background information- I do not believe in guys so easily. So don't expect me to fall for you that quickly, even if I do forgive you for what happened fifteen years ago. Well, are you ready for your mission impossible?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Mission impossible, eh? I actually like the sound of that."

Kagome smirked at him. "We'll see in six months then, Mr. Big Mouth."

Inuyasha growled lightly. "I am going to make you take that back too."

"The deal is accepted." replied Kagome.

"Well then, princess. Do you wish for me to take you home right now? Or…." Inuyasha smirked in a playful manner, "Do you want me to take you to somewhere fun before that?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "And where might this fun place be?"

"Anywhere your heart pleases, M'lady," Inuyasha put a hand on his chest, "After all, I devoted myself all to you for today."

"You're such a Casanova, Inuyasha Takahashi," Kagome giggled, "I bet you're extremely used in doing this kind of things to charm a girl."

"Hey! I'm not a Casanova." protested Inuyasha.

Kagome only laughed. "Sure, sure, Inuyasha. Well, I hate to break this to you but I actually need to get back home before five today… I promised everyone I'm gonna prepare the dinner for today."

"Ah, I see…." replied Inuyasha as he faked a pout. Kagome couldn't help but to notice that he almost looked innocent like that.

After Inuyasha paid their bills, he drove Kagome back to her home as he had promised.

'He actually makes a good company,' Kagome thought to herself on their way back to her home, 'and besides,' She smirked inwardly as a certain thought crossed her mind, 'He's kinda hot. Our child would probably be sexy as hell. Too bad I don't really plan to have babies anytime soon.'

Unbeknownst to her, the man beside her was currently thinking the almost exact thing as her.

…

* * *

><p>AN: I actually really wanted to write some of the parts here from Inuyasha's side of view, however... sad to say but I always messed up a story whenever I tried to do an alternate POV. I'm thinking that I might do the next chapter with Inuyasha's, or trying (and hopefully do not failed horribly) to do an alternate POV.


	3. Can I Kiss You?

Chapter 3. Can I Kiss You?

…

Kagome was humming to herself as she prepared the dinner. Ever so slightly, a smile curved her full lips as she expertly stirred the meat and vegetables on the pan.

"Can I help with anything, dear?" came her mother's voice.

Kagome smiled and turned to her mother. "Thanks mom, but I'm actually almost done here. Can you call gramps and Souta?"

"Sure thing," answered her mother with a smile, "You'll make a good wife, Kagome."

"Mom," Kagome stopped stirring, "You make it sounds like I'm about to get married."

"Nobody knows, dear." With a mischievous glint on her eyes, her mother left the kitchen.

Kagome could only shake her head as she began to arrange the food on the plates.

.

.

_***The next day***_

B-eep! B-eep! B-eep!

The deathly screech of his electronic alarm woke him up. Mumbling incoherently, Inuyasha rolled over to put it on snooze. He yawned as he stretched his arms before he managed to fully open both of his eyes. As usual, he checked his cell phone first thing in the morning. A small grin began to form from the corner of his lips when he saw a message notification on his phone. But to his utter disappointment, it wasn't from who he had thought it was.

_From: Sesshoumaru_

_Subject: Meeting at 10 o'clock_

_Important meeting at 10 with Gōkana model agency today. Don't be late, or I'll kill you._

"Fuck Sesshoumaru." He cursed. But nevertheless, he got up and sauntered lazily to his bathroom. Picking a fight with Sesshoumaru was the last thing he wanted to do.

Dressed in his casual suit and tie, he then walked downstairs and saw his mother preparing the table for breakfast.

"Good morning, Mom." He greeted her as he took a seat.

Izayoi smiled warmly to her son. "Good morning, Inuyasha. Are you going to the office?"

Inuyasha nodded as he fixed his tie. "Yeah. Sesshoumaru just told me that we would have a meeting today."

"Well then, help yourself for breakfast. Sesshoumaru would not like it if you're late." Izayoi said.

Taking a bite from his toast, Inuyasha then grabbed the newspaper and read it. He almost choked when he read the headline on the third page of the paper.

_**Supermodel Kikyo Osawa is going to Model Takahashi's New 27,500,000.00 Yen Worth 15 Carat Diamond Engagement Ring**_

"What the fuck?!" He nearly screamed, "Sesshoumaru told me nothing about this!"

"What's the matter, dear?" Izayoi asked, not a bit surprised by her son's usual potty mouth.

"This!" Inuyasha pointed at the newspaper. "Don't tell me this is what's the meeting about!"

Reading the headline carefully, Izayoi then made an 'O' shape with her mouth as she finally understood the reason behind her son's sudden outburst. "Are you still meeting with her, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shook his head fiercely. "Hell no!" he exclaimed, "I had never talk to her after I went to America- Heck, I don't even know that woman is a fuckin' supermodel now!"

"That's what happen when you do not pay attention to the current media, my dear." commented Izayoi calmly as she sipped her orange juice.

"Mom, you know I'm not into that kind of stuffs." answered Inuyasha gruffly. He had always hated anything that had to do with entertainment.

Izayoi sighed and put her glass down. "Well then, there's nothing to do with it. Besides, it's not like seeing her again is gonna do any harm to you, am I not mistaken?"

"But mom," Inuyasha protested, "You don't understand. It's not like everyday that you meet your ex after not seeing her for years. In a business meeting nonetheless."

Izayoi raised an eyebrow to her son. "Are you afraid you might still have some feelings for her?"

"What? No!" answered Inuyasha rather abruptly. "I couldn't even picture my life with her in it anymore. I thought the woman was gone from my life for good."

"Well, then there's nothing to worry about." Izayoi smiled and took a sip from her glass again.

Running his hands through his hair in frustration, Inuyasha could only hope that Sesshoumaru will not point him to be the one who supervise Kikyo.

.

Inuyasha Takahashi must have the worst luck in the whole universe.

During the whole meeting, he had desperately tried to make as little eye contacts as possible with Kikyo. But his efforts were meaningless. Not only he is going to supervise Kikyo, but he also need to become HER partner for the advertisement.

Apparently, Koharu Wakamiya, the one who was usually in charge in the advertisement and supervising area was taking pregnancy leave. And Miroku Hashimoto, his best friend and their usual model actor was currently hospitalized. He accidentally fell down the stairs and broke his leg. Inuyasha was considered as a "newbie" in his own brother's company, so he didn't really have any choice but to accept the task.

_"It should be easy to act with that woman, little brother. Considering you had dated her for years." _Oh, how he wanted to strangle Sesshoumaru to death.

"Inuyasha."

He instantly recognized the owner of that voice. Damn. Did she follow him or something?

"What is it, Kikyo?" He asked as he turned around to face his ex-girlfriend.

The dark haired woman smiled a little. "I haven't seen you around for quite a while. How's life going on for you?"

"I've been doing pretty good. Actually, I've only been here for a few months. Just graduated last spring." He tried to make his answer as casual as possible.

Kikyo nodded and flipped her long hair back. "I'm glad to hear that you've been doing well. Now that we would be working together, I hope we can both do our best." She then glanced at the watch on her right hand. "Well, I need to be somewhere else soon. It's been nice seeing you again."

"Yeah…" answered Inuyasha, not sure what else to say.

Kikyo then continued to walk pass him and made her way the elevator. Just before she entered the elevator, she paused and turned around. "Oh, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows. "What is it?"

The pale-skinned woman looked like she was about to say something, but instead she shook her head as her eyes glinted with mischief. "Nothing, I'll see you around soon." With that, she turned and entered the elevator.

Inuyasha sighed. "This is going to be a long month."

His mind suddenly wandered to a certain raven-haired woman. What is she doing right now?

.

.

"No, Eri. I'm serious, I mean, I can't just sit around all day and do nothing while watching my mom work hard everyday!" Kagome said to the phone.

"_But Kagome. What's the point of looking for a job now? You're going to be Mrs. Takahashi very soon."_

Kagome sighed and rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Eri, I don't remember ever telling you I'm gonna marry him."

A gasp could be heard on the end of the phone line. _"Are you saying that you're gonna refuse him? Kagome. Only a fool would reject a marriage proposal from a Takahashi!"_

"I guess I'm a fool then." answered Kagome bitterly. She began to regret telling her about Inuyasha's proposal.

"_What the heck is wrong with you, Kagome? He's perfect- his family is filthy rich, and you must be a lesbian or something if you don't think he's hot." _

"It's not that simple, Eri. You know I don't date, or trust guys that easily." Kagome tried to defend back.

"_Oh God, not that excuse again. Don't you think it's time for you to stop holding grudges against male species, Kagome?"_

"You know I don't hold grudge against anything, Eri."

"_Whatever, Kagome. All I'm trying to say is that you should grow up. Not every guy is the same. You need to open your eyes, Kagome. Don't be blinded by the past."_

Kagome laughed. Since when did her childish friend- who only cared about cute boys became so mature?

"I'll try to take your advice, Eri," Kagome sighed, "But it doesn't mean that I will open up easily to Inuyasha Takahashi."

"_You should! Oh, by the way, I need to go now. Akkun is waiting for me outside."_

"Who the heck is Akkun?" Last time she remembered, Eri's boyfriend's name was Kai.

"_Oh, he's just a cutie that I met when I went to a fancy dinner with my family yesterday! Well, bye for now, Kagome. Don't wanna make him waiting!"_ The girl answered with a giggle.

Kagome inhaled deeply. On second thought, that girl wasn't mature at all. "Eri, seriously, you need to be more serious-"

Beep. The phone has already been hung up.

"I can't believe that girl…." muttered Kagome to herself as she stared on her cellphone's screen. A few seconds later, her phone began to vibrate to a new message notification, and she opened it.

_From: Inuyasha Takahashi_

_Subject: Hey_

_Hey beautiful, what are you doing right now?_

Kagome rolled her eyes and typed back a text to him.

_RE: Hey_

_You're such a flirt, Takahashi, you know that? And for your question- I just had a nice chat with my friend. You?_

_Drrrrrr drrrrr._ Boy, he sure typed fast.

_RE: RE: Hey_

_I have no idea that mentioning a fact is the same with flirting. I just finished a meeting at the office. You wanna grab some lunch? _

Oh god. What's with men and their corny lines?

_RE: RE: RE: Hey_

_You and your pretty little mouth. Sure, I'm starving!_

Less than a minute later, her phone vibrated again.

_RE: RE: RE: RE: Hey_

_Glad to know that you think my mouth is pretty. I think yours are pretty too…. A lil bit too pretty in fact. Sweet, I'll be there in 20 mins._

Kagome blushed, she didn't expect that kind of reply from him.

"What a lady-killer." She mumbled to herself.

.

"Model for your company's new diamond?" asked Kagome as she put her fork down.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. I was surprised too, at first. I knew Kikyo had always been interested in the entertainment world, but I didn't think she would become a model."

Kagome had actually seen Kikyo on a few girls magazine, so it wasn't really a surprise for her. "I see."

"But that's not all," Inuyasha cleared his throat. "I am going to be her supervisor for the advertising project. PLUS her co-partner as well."

Kagome blinked a few times, as if trying to process the information. Then, as the realization came to her, her eyes widened.

"Co-partner? As in… acting as a bride and groom?"

Inuyasha sighed and nodded. "Well, actually, the scene is only I'm proposing to her. So technically we're not acting as a bride and groom."

Kagome bit her lips and looked away. "Inuyasha, do you still have any feelings for her?"

"What? Of course no!" He answered abruptly. "Why'd you ask that?"

"Nothing, really." Kagome shrugged. "It just occurs to me that you might be regretting your decision to fulfill your father's wish and asking me to marry you. After all, it's only natural to hold some feelings for the woman you had dated for years. Besides, you both make a fine match." She silently prayed that her answer came out casually.

Inuyasha's eyes widened for a while before a smirk began to form from the corner of his lips. "Kagome, is that jealousy I detected in your voice?"

Kagome was taken aback at first, but she soon overcame her shock and regained her composure. "What the hell are you talking about, Takahashi?"

If possible, Inuyasha's smirk grew even wider. "Nothing, it's just that I think jealousy fit you nicely."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're not only a total flirt, but also very full of yourself."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Don't worry, babe. I only have my eyes for you. You might not believe me, and this might sound cheesy as hell. But I knew that from the moment I saw you, you're gonna be the one. So I'm not letting you go."

"You make it sounds like I am your soul mate or something…." Kagome mumbled.

"Who knows? After all, what else could make me feel this unexplainable attraction to you?" Inuyasha winked at her.

"Your excessive testosterone…?" Kagome tried to joke.

"Ha.. ha.. Very funny, Higurashi." Inuyasha laughed dryly, "By the way, are you free this night?"

"Hmm…. I guess I am. What is it?" Kagome asked.

"I was thinking to take you to the Sumida Rivers fireworks festival tonight. My brother and his wife went there last year and they said it was really worth seeing. I figured girls would like that kind of stuff." Inuyasha explained.

"I love fireworks festivals!" Kagome squealed in excitement, but then clasped a hand to her mouth when she realized how childish she must have sounded.

Inuyasha grinned. "Awesome. So shall we go at six? The firework won't start until around seven thirty, but I heard it's really hard to get a seat… since the park would be crowded by thousands of people."

Kagome nodded enthusiastically. "Yup. I can't wait for it! I've never been to fireworks festival in like, ages!" Sure enough, the last time she ever had a boyfriend was like five years ago. Who would take her to a firework festival?

"Me too." Inuyasha leaned his face closer to her, "I can't wait to see you in your _sexy _yukata."

Kagome's face reddened. "How can a yukata be sexy, you pervert idiot?" Seriously, this guy was such a lady-killer.

"If you're the one wearing it, how can it be not sexy?" Inuyasha answered back.

"Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Yes, M'lady?"

"I swear I will cancel off the marriage if you don't drop it right now."

.

.

"Alright, Mister, here is your prize!" Said the shooting game vendor as he passed Inuyasha a giant teddy bear. Inuyasha grinned. That was too easy for him.

"For you, M'lady." He said as he handed the over-sized doll to the woman next to him.

"Wow Inuyasha," exclaimed Kagome, "You're really good at these, aren't you?"

"Keh. This is only piece of cake. Everyone could do it." He answered. A bit of blush was visible on his face, obviously happy that she praised him.

He looked at her carefully. She was wearing a baby blue yukata with little pink flowers pattern, and a red obi. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she wore a light make up. Nothing too fancy or extraordinaire, but he couldn't help but to think that she looked awfully cute.

"I forgot to mention this, but you looked absolutely gorgeous tonight." He told her with a smile.

Hugging the teddy bear close to her, Kagome raised an eyebrow to him. "Again, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growled lightly. "I'm being serious, Kagome. Why can't you accept my genuine words just for once?"

Kagome only giggled. "I was only joking, Inuyasha. But thanks. You don't look bad yourself."

"I think you're supposed to say, 'you look extremely hot yourself, Inuyasha.' " He teased her, enjoying the blush on her cheeks as she scrunched her eyebrows together and her mouth twisted into a small pout.

Inuyasha had never believed in love at the first sight. Sure, Kagome Higurashi was a beautiful woman. Probably more beautiful than any woman he had ever met. But the fact that he was so attracted to her even though he had just known her for a few days really drove him crazy.

She had a slight resemblance to Kikyo, and that wasn't really strange considering that they were blood-related. However, Inuyasha couldn't help but to notice that the two women were actually very different. For all the years Inuyasha knew Kikyo, she was the kind of woman who was always in control, always composed, poised and confident. Kagome looked like a tough girl, but compassionate and charming at the same time. Kikyo always dressed lavishly and made herself looked sophisticated. Secretly, he thought that if Kagome was to dress up a bit more fancily and put on a little make up, she would look ten times better than Kikyo did.

"Inuyasha," Kagome's voice broke his reverie, "I think the fireworks gonna start soon. We better hurry and find a good place to see them."

"Ah, yes," Inuyasha nodded, "I think the other end of the river would be a great place to view the fireworks."

"We should go there, then!" exclaimed Kagome happily.

When they arrived there, there were already so many people crowded the place.

"_**Ladies and gentlemen, the fireworks show will start in a minute. Enjoy the show!"**_

A few moments later, sounds of explosions could be heard as a dance of colors began to reveling merrily across the sky and illuminating the night.

"Wow," Kagome breathed, "I never knew fireworks could be so pretty."

Inuyasha smiled and looked at the woman beside him.

'The light shining upon her face is so pretty…. ' He thought to himself, 'Her face is glowing, and her lips looked so damn kissable. Maybe, just maybe.'

"Kagome." He started. He might get himself into a deep shit, but at the very moment, he didn't really care. As cliche as it might sounded, the atmosphere was _really supporting._

"Hmm?"

Inuyasha then leaned down to her until their faces were so dangerously close to each other. He lifted one hand to caress her supple cheek before lifting it; their noses almost touching.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. He could sense a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Eh?"

Just as the longing became unbearable, he lowered his head and captured her lips in a slow, gentle kiss.

He could tell she was very surprised by her wide-eyed innocent look, but instead of stopping, he grabbed her shoulders, pulling her a bit roughly against him and kept pressing his lips against hers. The little innocent kiss soon turned more demanding as his persistence was taking its toll. And to his delight, she responded involuntarily.

As their lips parted, Kagome touched her lips with trembling fingers. The sight of her face burning brightly under the light of the fireworks was one that Inuyasha decided he wouldn't forget anytime soon.

"Kagome Higurashi," He began to speak, "I think I'm in love with you."

…

A/N: I did it! An alternate POV, mostly from Inuyasha's side. Honestly I don't really like how this chapter turns out… but I sincerely hope I didn't turn you guys off.


	4. Inuyasha's Birthday Party

A/N: I'm very happy that you guys enjoy the little fluffs on the last chapter, but… *grins* life isn't always roses and daisies, is it?

Chapter 4. Inuyasha's Birthday Party

...

Touching her lips with trembling fingers, Kagome could only stare in shock at the man in front of her. As her mind finally processed what just happened, her face began to heat up in a flush against her will.

'He kissed me,' she thought in panic, 'I actually let him kiss me!'

"Kagome Higurashi," Inuyasha began to speak, "I think I'm in love with you."

"W-what?" She croaked in a voice that she barely recognized as her own.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to blush. "Shit," he looked away; suddenly finding the ground was very interesting to look at. "Please don't make me repeat it. It's fucking lame."

"Hey, what is so lame about telling someone you love her?" Kagome protested fiercely. Seriously, could this guy be reasonable and swallowed his pride just for once in a while?

Inuyasha smirked. "So you did hear me."

"I did," Kagome scowled, "but I don't think I've heard you right. After all, such a womanizer like you-"

"Kagome," he growled slightly, "Stop saying I'm a womanizer, lady-killer, or some other shit. You don't see me flirting around with anything that have breasts, do you?"

"Who knows?" challenged Kagome back. "After all, I've only known you for a few days."

"Kagome," Inuyasha sighed, "That's why I asked you to give me some time. I knew it's probably hard for you to believe- but I'm being really serious about you. Hell, I already knew from the start that you're not gonna trust a man easily. I mean- things with your dad… and you even told me yourself it would probably be a mission impossible. But I'm not giving up, Kagome, just give me a chance and I'll prove to you that I'm not gonna be some worthless bastard."

Kagome bit her lips as she stared right at Inuyasha's eyes, as if trying to find the sincerity behind his words. What should she say now?

"I…" she inhaled deeply, "I'll think about it, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's face brightened. "Does this mean you're giving me a chance?"

Kagome fell silence for a moment. Does she really want a relationship with him right now?

"I guess so…" she replied, "But that doesn't mean I have agreed marrying you!"

"Don't worry babe," Inuyasha said with a grin. "We can always move step by step."

"Do your best, then, Mr. Takahashi."

"Oh, believe me I will, Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome smirked. "I'm craving something sweet now… Wanna get some ice cream?"

"Anything for you, M'lady." answered Inuyasha as he tried his best to muster a gentleman's smile, which came out awkwardly.

"Inuyasha."

"Yes?"

"I told you to drop it- and ew, please don't. That freaky smile doesn't suit you."

.

.

.

For some reason, Kagome was in a really good mood today. Ever since she came back home from her little date with Inuyasha last night, she couldn't wipe the smile on her face. Even her usually clueless grandpa knew something must have happened, and had innocently commented on her unusual, a bit too cheerful attitude.

'No, I am not in a good mood because of Inuyasha.' She thought to herself.

'_Who are you kidding, girl? It's all written in your face. You like him already.'_ another conscience in her mind replied.

'I do not like Inuyasha Takahashi.' She retorted back stubbornly.

'_Yeah… right…'_

Kagome sighed. 'I think I'm going nuts. I just talked to myself…'

"Kagome!" called her mom, "Come get the phone, honey. Mrs. Takahashi wants to talk with you."

"Coming mom!" She quickly went to get the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Kagome, dear. How are you?"_

Kagome smiled. Mrs. Takahashi always sounded so warm and friendly. "I've been good, Mrs. Takahashi, thank you."

"_I'm glad to hear that! So….Kagome… I don't know if Inuyasha has told you about this, but his birthday is coming in four days…."_

Kagome gasped. "You mean his birthday is in this coming Sunday?"

"_Yeah. So I'm planning to make a little celebration for him. But please keep this a secret from him. Inuyasha usually didn't like his birthday celebrated by many people- but I wanted to make this year special to him. It's his first year being back in Japan, and his first year joining the company as well. Well, I'm guessing that there will be quite a lot of people coming, since I had also asked Sesshoumaru to invite some of his friends and colleagues."_

Nodding to herself, Kagome replied, "I understand, I promise I won't tell him anything, Mrs. Takahashi."

"_Great! The party will start at eight. I'm gonna make sure Inuyasha is in home around that time!"_

"Alright, please call me if you need anything, Mrs. Takahashi. I'll be glad to help."

"_Thank you, Kagome. You are such a sweet heart. Well then, I need to buy a few things for the party. See you soon, Kagome."_

"Bye, Mrs. Takahashi, see you soon too!"

Kagome smiled to herself as she put the phone back. "A birthday party, huh? I wonder if I should get a gift for Inuyasha…"

"Is Inuyasha going to have his birthday soon, dear? I'm sorry- I overheard your conversation with Mrs. Takahashi." Kagome's mother said as she washed the dishes on the kitchen.

Kagome nodded. "Yup. Mrs. Takahashi said they gonna have a party for him this Sunday. Mom, should I get him something?"

Her mother smiled. "Of course, honey. I believe Inuyasha would've like a present from you."

"But I really have no idea what to give him…. I never gave a present to a guy. And besides, Inuyasha's family is really rich. I'm sure he can get anything he wants." she said with a frown.

"Kagome, dearest," her mother said as she stopped washing the dishes, "A gift is only a gift. It doesn't really matter what it is, or how much does it worth. The only thing that matters is how much love we put for that certain someone when giving it."

"Thanks mom," Kagome said with a smile, "Although I guess it's a little bit too early for you to say…. Well. Me loving him."

"Uh-uh." Kagome's mother shook her head. "My eyes don't lie, Kagome. Give it sometime and you're gonna see it yourself."

Kagome giggled. "You talk like an old woman, mom."

"Do you honestly think that I'm still young, Kagome? I'm an old woman already- so quickly, get me some cute little grandsons or granddaughters." said her mom with a playful glint in her eyes.

"Mom… stop teasing me!" Kagome moaned.

"Okay, okay. Only if you promise you'll help me with the dishes."

"Deal."

.

.

.

_***On Sunday night  
><strong>_

Inuyasha was in a really bad mood.

Kagome just cancelled their date, and now he had to spend a Sunday night alone in his room.

"_I'm really sorry, Inuyasha,"_ He remembered what she said on the phone, _"But my grandpa has an appointment with a doctor today… I need to accompany him, since mom has a meeting in her work and Souta is staying in his friend's place."_

Unwanted thoughts began to invade his mind. What if it was only her excuse? What if she's actually having a second thought about giving him a chance? What if she suddenly decided that he was not worth it? What if….?

"Damn it all to hell," He cursed under his breath. "All this thoughts are making me crazy."

He glanced at his clock. Seven o'clock. By this time, he should be having a fancy dinner with Kagome while exchanging sweet words with her. Or snuggling with her comfortably while watching a movie in the theater, possibly doing some romantic shit like hugging or kissing.

Ok. He might be hoping and imagining too much. But seriously, anything was better than being alone in his room right now. It was his birthday for god's sake!

Well, it wasn't Kagome's fault if she didn't know it, though. After all, he didn't tell her anything about his birthday. He only wanted to spend the night with her on his birthday. But no. She just needed to cancel it on the very last moment.

He sighed and threw himself into his bed. "Whatever. I'll just be a lonely miserable guy and sleep early tonight."

.

"Inuyasha, dear. Wake up." It felt as if he had only closed his eyes for a few minutes when his mother's gentle voice awakened him.

"Mmmm, what is it, mom?" He asked, still a bit groggy from his short nap.

Izayoi smiled. "There are some people downstairs who wanted to see you."

Inuyasha nodded, thinking it was probably his friends stopping by to say happy birthday to him. "Tell 'em I'll be there soon."

"Alright, dear. I'll wait so we can go down together." Izayoi answered with a mischievous glint in her eyes, which unfortunately went unnoticed by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gave his messy hair a quick brush before he proceeded to walk downstairs with his mother.

To his surprise, halfway through the stairs, he could hear the sound of party horns being blown and party poppers exploding. He saw a few of people- some of his friends, his colleagues, his cousins and… okay, correct that. Not a _few_ of people.

"Happy birthday, Inuyasha!" One of them said.

Inuyasha was flabbergasted. Only one person could've prepared all this…

"Mom!" He looked at his mother, whom in return just grinned at him.

"Happy birthday, my son. Hope you don't mind this little surprise from us."

Inuyasha could only gape at her.

A few seconds later, a knock could be heard at the door.

Izayoi smiled, knowing fully well who it was. "Oh, and Inuyasha? Guess who else is coming."

Inuyasha stared curiously at the door, waiting eagerly for it to be opened. When the door was finally opened, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Kagome?"

The raven-haired girl smiled sheepishly and closed the door behind her. "Happy birthday, Inuyasha. I'm sorry I lied to you earlier."

Inuyasha quickly went to her, ignoring the presence of anyone else in the room.

"Kagome," he said, "I thought you didn't know about my birthday."

"Well," Kagome giggled, "Your mom told me. She also said to keep it a secret. We were trying to surprise you."

"So this is a plan you've been scheming with my mom, eh? You're such a sneaky woman, Kagome." Inuyasha said jokingly.

"Ehm!"

Inuyasha turned around to see his bestfriend, Miroku. "Yo man," he greeted, then he snickered when saw the wheelchair he sat on, "must be a nasty fall you had."

Miroku laughed humorlessly. "It was. I just got discharged two days ago and the doctor said I probably wouldn't be able be walk properly until the next two weeks or so. So, tell me Inuyasha," he paused and grinned, "who is the lovely lady there?"

Inuyasha growled lightly. "Eyes off her, lecher."

"Now now, Inuyasha, no need to get all jealous or threatened. I was merely asking about her- and what's her relationship to you might be." said Miroku calmly.

The question made Inuyasha think to himself for a second.

'That's right,' he thought, 'what am I gonna introduce her as?'

"She's…" he gulped, looking at Kagome. But he saw her smiling at him and all of the sudden, his confidence grew.

"She is the woman I'm in love with," he said firmly, ignoring the gasps from the people in the room, "and the one I'm gonna marry."

Kagome herself looked very surprised.

"Inuyasha!" she leaned closer to him and whispered, "What are you saying?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Nothing but the truth, M'lady."

"Wow. Congrats, Inuyasha! And here I was beginning to question your sexuality since you've been single for the past four years. But I'm glad my suspicion has been proven wrong." Miroku exclaimed.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm sure as hell ain't gay, you idiot." Inuyasha scowled.

"Too bad, Mr. Takahashi, I was hoping that you could take me to a date. Ahh… Just not my luck. Well that lady is indeed a lucky one." It was Yura Akimoto, his brother's secretary.

Inuyasha chuckled. "I'm sure you can get yourself a better man, Ms. Akimoto."

"Hmph."

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Don't you have anything better to say?"

"Don't mind him, Inuyasha," said Rin with a giggle, "Sesshoumaru just woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

Inuyasha was about to say something but was interrupted when the doorknob behind Kagome turned again, and he almost froze when he saw who it was.

"Ki- Kikyo?"

Seeing her brother's surprised look, Sesshoumaru quickly clarified the situation. "I invited her, Inuyasha." He said calmly.

Inuyasha stared at his brother as if he was growing two more heads. Has he gone crazy or what?

"Hi, Inuyasha." The longhaired woman greeted. "Sorry for being late, but happy birthday."

.

Kagome almost couldn't believe what she was seeing. She didn't even remember when was the last time she saw Kikyo in person.

"Hi, Kikyo. Long time no see. How are you?" She tried her best to muster a smile as she greeted her politely.

But instead of replying, the older woman only smirked at her.

"I didn't mean to eaves-dropping, but I overheard your… lovely conversation a few minutes ago. I have to say, congratulations to Inuyasha, and my baby cousin, Kagome." She said calmly, but Kagome didn't like the tone she was using at all.

The other guests in the room apparently were not aware of the tension that began growing between the three people, and continued to chat with each other.

Inuyasha was about to say something else when his mother suddenly called him.

"Inuyasha, honey. Can you help me find where the camera is? I swear I put it here… but I can't find it."

"Coming mom!" He looked at Kagome, "Wait here, I'll be back soon." Then he glanced at Kikyo before he sighed and went to his mother.

As soon as Inuyasha left to help his mother, Kikyo walked towards Kagome and whispered to her. "Well, I have to say that I am very surprised, Kagome. You see, Inuyasha is-"

"Your ex-boyfriend. You've been dating with him for almost ten years before you two broke up." Kagome finished for her. Memories from her past when Kikyo and her friends bullied her flashed back in her mind, and she couldn't help but to begin growing resentment towards her.

"So he did tell you," Kikyo said in amusement, "Tell me, Kagome, how do you seduce him?"

Kagome bit her lips hard, trying to control her anger. "It is none of your business, Kikyo."

Kikyo smirked evilly. "Oh, trust me, cousin. It is. Well, I don't know what's been going on about this talk about Inuyasha wanting to marry you. But do you honestly believe that he loves you?"

"What do you know about that, Kikyo?" asked Kagome with a glare.

"Nothing. Perhaps I don't. Or perhaps I do. Just a little warning for my _dearest _cousin." answered Kikyo with a sneer. With that, she walked passed her and went to talk with others in the room.

'The nerve of that woman!' Kagome thought angrily.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned around. "Oh, hey, Inuyasha."

"Kagome, um…." Inuyasha looked unsure of what he was about to say, "May I ask, what are you talking about with Kikyo?"

"Not much," Kagome lied. "Just a few things. We haven't met each other for a long time, you know."

"I see….." Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

Kagome smiled. "Oh, I've got something for you, Inuyasha."

Just like a child waiting to get his gift from Santa, Inuyasha's eyes sparkled with excitement. "You do?"

Kagome almost laughed at his innocent expression. "Yeah, but you have to wait until the party is over."

Inuyasha faked a pout as he whined. "But I want my present now."

"Oh my big baby," Kagome giggled, "Be patient."

"So I'm your baby now, huh?"

Kagome blushed. Seemed like she had been doing that a lot recently.

Seeing her blush, Inuyasha decided to tease her. "Kagome, you look so cute when you blush that I just wanted to grab you and kiss you senseless…."

Kagome gasped. "Attacking in public is not allowed!"

"Attack? It's not an attack if you're _willing_, Kagome." He told her with a smirk.

"You sly dog," Kagome muttered.

"I love you too."

"You wish, Takahashi."

.

A pair of dark brown eyes observed the conversation between the two people. The owner then furrowed her eyebrows as a bitter smile curved her lips.

"Love, eh?" Kikyo said to herself.

...

A/N: I have a really abstract idea for the next chapter…. You guys get to chose; an exploration of the past relationship between Kikyo and Inuyasha (which possibly includes a little drama turn around and Kagome dealing with a bitter truth and heartbreak) or, the appearance of a love rival for Inuyasha? (most likely would be Kouga, as I don't really feel like adding some random guy) The next chapter should be up by either Friday night or Saturday.


	5. Something that Will Last Forever

A/N: Ok…. I've decided to open the "drama roller-coaster" with Kikyo here. Alright Kikyo haters…. please bear with me (read; don't kill me) for this chapter. Trust me, I dislike her as much as you do, really.

Chapter 5. Something that Will Last Forever

...

"Alright everyone," Miroku announced, grinning. "Let's play the circle of death! I've brought tons of beer."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You serious, man? Last time we played it, you almost landed in the ER." He remembered few months ago when Miroku had also suggested for them to play that deadly game on his own birthday party. The guy ended up spending the rest of his birthday night in the hospital due to alcohol poisoning after downing about thirty-something cans of beer.

"Oh, sshhh Inuyasha," Miroku hushed, "That won't happen again. I swear. I'm a much better drinker now. Ok guys, now who's in?"

All of the guys raised their hands, while only three of the ladies did. Sesshoumaru's secretary; Yura, the accountant girl; Shiori, and…. Kikyo.

"You're not playing, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't drink."

"You're no fun, Kagome." replied Inuyasha with a chuckle, "Too bad, and here I'm hoping to see a bit of your wild side."

Kagome just raised one of her eyebrows at him.

Miroku placed an empty cup in the center of the table and spread a deck of card around it in a circle. "Great. Everyone got their drink ready? Now let's start!"

**A few hours later….**

"Seven." Shiori declared as she put both her hands in the air.

Everyone on the table quickly followed her gesture, and Inuyasha was the last one.

"Fuck." He cursed.

"Ah-ah! Remember my Jack's rule? No cussing." Miroku said in a singsong voice, "Alright, Inuyasha. Two drinks."

Inuyasha glared at his supposedly best friend. "I'll get you back for this, Miroku."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said worriedly, "I think you've drink enough."

"No, just let me finish the damn game, Kagome." He quickly gulped two cans of beer and wiped his mouth. "Alright," he took out a card and grinned. He got a queen. "Sesshoumaru, do you love Rin?"

Rin laughed. "You better do, Sesshy."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna fall for that, Inuyasha. Yura, do you think I'm such an asshole for giving you those extra works?"

"Not gonna fall for that either, boss," Yura grinned, "Miroku, what do you think of my boobs?"

Miroku stared at her breasts for a while and answered without hesitation. "Well, I think they are very lovely, and would make a good pillow… hmm, yeah, a very good one."

Inuyasha chuckled. "You damn lecher. You answered her. Now drink."

"Aww, I can't help it, Inuyasha," Miroku said with a smirk, "A woman ask my opinion about her womanly features- as a man who greatly appreciate the beauty of the female's body, of course I'd answer."

All the girls in the room made a look of disgust, while the guys snickered.

Inuyasha snorted. "Oh shut up, just drink and continue already."

Miroku gulped his drink. "Kikyo, do you think Inuyasha still loves you?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'That fucking lecher, what the hell is he talking about? Keh. Like Kikyo would fall for that.' He thought.

"I believe he does," answered Kikyo with a smirk, much to Inuyasha's horror. "I mean, you even told me once you can't love another woman beside me, didn't you, Inuyasha?"

"No, I don't! What the hell are you talking about, Kikyo?" Inuyasha replied, fuming. How dare she talk like that in front of Kagome?

Inuyasha stole a glance at Kagome. She looked surprised, but didn't say anything.

"Well-well, I believe Inuyasha has just answered Kikyo's question, and Kikyo answered mine earlier. You both, drink!" Miroku exclaimed happily while making some kind of victory dance. It was obvious that he was already drunk.

Inuyasha growled. "This is stupid. I'm outta this game. You guys, just continue the game without me."

Ignoring the protests from his friends, Inuyasha left the room, but not before he motioned for Kagome to follow him. All the while, Kikyo just watched the scene before her in fascination as a smirk began to form from the corner of her lips.

.

"Sorry, Kagome," Inuyasha murmured apologetically once the two of them were on the balcony.

"What are you apologizing for, Inuyasha? You didn't do anything." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha sighed. "Kikyo didn't know what she's talking about. I mean, I don't have any feelings for her anymore- I swear it."

"Relax, Inuyasha," Kagome put a hand on his shoulder, "It's not your fault if she thinks you still love her. I mean, you two were together for a long time, weren't you?"

Looking straight at the eyes of the woman before him, Inuyasha tried to read her expression. But it was useless. Those brown orbs of hers held nothing but mystery to him right now.

"Inuyasha," began Kagome carefully, "I don't mean to intrude your past. But, how exactly- I mean, why did you break up with Kikyo?"

"I-" He paused, not sure if he wanted her to know. But sooner or later he would need to tell her, right? And he'll be damned if Kagome would be hearing it from Kikyo instead of himself someday.

.

Kagome couldn't help but to begin getting an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Inuyasha seemed to hesitate in answering her question. What if it was something she doesn't want to hear?

'But I want to know about his past,' She thought to herself, 'Even if it probably hurt me… or make it harder to trust him.'

"Kikyo's parents… They didn't approve of our relationship," Inuyasha started, "We dated secretly on the last two years of our relationship."

Kagome released a breath that she wasn't even aware she was holding. "And why is that..?"

"I was a wreck back then, Kagome," Inuyasha admitted, "Well, you can say, she saw me with other girls."

"So you ARE a player!" She glared at him angrily. How dare he? She knew it- she shouldn't have let her heart swayed by his sweet words so easily!

"I didn't do it for no reason, okay!"

"Oh? So there's a reason why you must cheat on your girlfriend, hmmm, Takahashi?" asked Kagome coldly.

"I was only doing it to get back at her, Kagome. I didn't cheat on her. She was the one who cheated on me multiple times. I was such an idiot by staying at her side; thinking that she was my true love and wouldn't really give her heart to any other guy." Inuyasha answered in a bitter tone.

Kagome felt a sinking feeling inside. Did he love Kikyo so much that he even believed she was his true love?

"I don't understand what you're talking about, Inuyasha." She spoke in a low tone, feeling somehow betrayed.

Inuyasha growled slightly. "I was flirting with other girls in front of her in purpose. I wanted to make her jealous of me. I know- that was pretty fucked up of me. But I was so desperate at that time, Kagome."

'Then… what happened?" asked Kagome carefully. No matter how much it hurts to know that Inuyasha harbored such a deep feeling for Kikyo before, she must know everything about it if she truly wanted to trust him.

"Everything didn't go as I planned. We had a huge fight and didn't talk for weeks. I went to her house but her father kicked me out, saying how Kikyo refused to get out of her room and cried for days," he chuckled bitterly, "but then a few days later, she called me again. She told me how much she missed me, and stuffs. Long story short, we made up and began to date again without her parents knowing, until that night," he took a deep breath. "I saw Kikyo went out from a fucking love hotel with a guy. And that after she basically told me she can't live without me."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "She… slept with another guy?"

Inuyasha nodded. "And it was the ultimate blow for our relationship. Such a cold blooded, lying bitch like her, I don't even know what possessed me that made me think that we were meant to be."

Kagome bit her lips. If Kikyo didn't betray him… If Inuyasha hadn't caught her that night, would Inuyasha still be pinning after her right now? Would the two of them still be together? Dangerous unwanted thoughts began to plague her mind.

"Inuyasha, say, if it turns out that you were wrong all along about her, and she actually hadn't betray you, would you…. I don't know. Will you..?" Kagome couldn't even bring herself to finish her sentence. What should she say? _'Would you still fall in love with me?'_ That sounded so pathetic.

Inuyasha's eyes darkened and his expression turned somewhat dejected as he caught the meaning of her words. "Kagome," hurt and rejection were clear in his tone, "Do you actually think that I was only mindlessly telling you I love you? That I am not serious about you?"

"I don't know, Inuyasha, I really don't." Kagome sighed. "I wanted to believe you- but to be honest, this thing you've told me about Kikyo only make it harder."

….

"Inuyasha?"

"I understand." He spoke in a low tone.

Kagome was confused. "Wait, what are you…?"

Inuyasha chuckled bitterly. "Don't you think that it's just fucking useless for me to keep fighting for you if you're not even thinking of opening your heart to me, Kagome? I told you I would not give up on you. But at the same time, I don't want to force you. I know it sounds like I'm being a hypocritical, contradicting bastard. But I would really hate myself if you only feel that you're forced to be with me in the end."

Kagome had never felt so helpless in her life when she saw the sadness in Inuyasha's eyes. But she truly didn't know what to say….

"Also…. I don't wanna fall deeper in love with you if you don't plan on giving me a chance, Kagome. I don't know if I can take it, or let you go." He admitted.

Kagome could feel her heart skipped a beat. Does he feel that strongly about her?

Inuyasha walked towards the door. "We should get back before the Miroku and the others start making ruckus about it." Noticing that Kagome was still frozen in her place, he sighed and walked back to her. He took off his jacket and put it on her.

"It's cold out here. Wear this so you don't catch a cold." He said softly.

Kagome looked at him and smiled a bit. "Thanks."

He nodded and left her to go downstairs.

Upon Inuyasha's leaving, Kagome kept asking to herself the same question. Is she really ready let him be a part of her life?

.

.

.

_**A few days later**_

Kagome sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. It's been almost a week since Inuyasha's birthday party, and they had barely talked to each other. She didn't want to admit it; but the more she thought about it, the more she missed him. She wanted to hear his voice. Hell, even his corny and cheesy text messages would be much better than this silent-ness!

"I am such an idiot," she moaned and slumped her head down on her arms on the table. Her eyes caught the small golden envelope on the end of her table, the one that she should've given to Inuyasha on his birthday.

She sighed. "I didn't even have the chance to give it to him…"

She reached for her phone and looked for Inuyasha's name in her contact.

'Should I…. call him?'

After a few minutes of debating on her own mind, she decided to press the call button on her phone.

'Here comes nothing…..'

She waited for one ringing tone to finish. Two, three, four,-

"_Hey!"_

"Inuyasha? I'm thinking-"

"_This is Takahashi Inuyasha speaking, if you reach my voice mail, I am either currently busy or don't really feel like talking on the phone. I'll get back to you soon!" - Peeep_

"It's a voicemail, huh." She said disappointedly as she put her cell phone away.

_Riinggg Riiinggg._

She quickly picked her phone again and answered, "H-Hello?"

"_Kagome?"_ came the deep, husky voice she recognized too well.

She could hear the sound of her own heart beating like a galloping horse. "Inuyasha."

"_Did you call me?"_

"Yeah…" she said, still couldn't believe that he had called her back.

'C'mon, you stupid brain! Think of something to say! Anything!' Kagome scolded herself mentally.

"I….uhh… Are you free right now?"

"_Yeah, I guess I am…. What's up?"_

"Can we…. Can we meet up today?"

If he said no, she just wanted to crawl and disappear from the surface of this earth.

"…_.. I guess so. Where?"_

Kagome wanted to scream and jump in joy right now. "Do you know the coffee shop in front of the Fukuoka street?"

"_Yeah, I know it. I went there twice before. What time?"_

"Uhh… Meet you there in an hour? Or do you need more time? "

"_An hour sounds good to me. Alright. See you later."_

As soon as the line died, Kagome practically flew to the mirror. She clapped her hands to both of her cheeks as she looked at her reflection.

"Alright." She took a deep breath. "I can do this."

.

.

"Kagome."

Playing with the ice on her glass with a straw, Kagome answered nervously, "Hmm?"

Inuyasha took a long sigh. "You called me to meet you here, but you had barely say until now."

Kagome gulped. "Is that so? Haha, I didn't realize it." She said as she forced a laugh that came out unnaturally.

"If you have nothing to say, let me drive you home. It's getting pretty late, your mom will be worried of you." Inuyasha said casually.

"No, wait!" protested Kagome.

Inuyasha raised one of his eyebrows. "What is it?"

"I... I haven't give you your birthday present, you know?" Kagome spoke very carefully.

"Oh, that. You make it seems like it's a big deal, Kagome." Inuyasha chuckled a bit.

Laughing nervously, Kagome then took out the red envelope from her bag and give it to him.

"What's inside of it?" asked Inuyasha as he examined the little envelope.

"It's... a train ticket to Kyoto."

Inuyasha's eyes widened a bit in surprise. "Oh?"

Kagome inhaled deeply. "I know you probably can buy hundred of tickets by yourself if you wanted to..But... I was thinking that... perhaps we... But, ah, no, you can give it to someone else, I think I-"

'Shit, why am I rambling?" Kagome cursed herself.

Inuyasha listened carefully. "Is that all?"

"Eh?"

"I know there's something else you wanted to say to me." He said as if he could read her like an open book.

"I…" Kagome bit her lips, "I am so sorry for that time, Inuyasha. I shouldn't have said those things."

"It's okay, Kagome," Inuyasha sighed, "It's only natural for you to react like that. Besides, it's my fault for not telling you earlier about Kikyo."

**"_Do you actually think that I was only mindlessly telling you I love you? That I am not serious about you?"_**

"And, for your question on that day, Inuyasha, ummm…."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well, uhh… I…. I believe in you, Inuyasha." She answered slowly.

Briefly, she could catch a glint of happiness in his eyes.

"You do?" He asked, as if not sure if he heard her right.

Kagome nodded weakly. "Yeah…."

"To tell you the truth," Inuyasha said with a very different tone that it almost didn't sound like him, "After that night. I kept thinking and asking in my own head. Can I actually make myself to forget my feelings for you? No matter how much I asked myself, the answer is always been the same. My feelings for you,_ it ain't going away_, Kagome."

Kagome wanted to cry in happiness now. So he hasn't given up on her yet.

"And, now what?"

"Eh?" Kagome didn't expect him to question her back.

"To make it simple, then just answer me this, Kagome, do you feel the same way about me, as I do to you?"

Kagome could feel her heart skipped a beat, "What?" Feel the same way about him? Does she?

"Just answer me," Inuyasha repeated, "has it even crossed your mind about the future we may have together, when you have me within an arm reach?" he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look straight in his dark violet orbs, "or do you catch a breath and holding back, whenever I touched you like this?"

'What is he talking about?' Kagome thought to herself, 'this is so unlike him.'

Inuyasha sighed and got up. "It's too stuffy here. Let's go and get some fresh air outside."

Once they were out of the coffee shop, Inuyasha finally said, "When we kissed that night… does it mean anything to you, Kagome?"

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, trying to deny him, but the words died in her throat.

"If you can't answer," Inuyasha whispered softly, "Then let me make you remember."

"Inuyasha, I-" That was all Kagome managed to get out when Inuyasha suddenly wrapped his strong arms around her waist, yanking her to him and covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. She responded almost immediately, surprising herself. This was different from their first kiss. It was much more desperate, much more intense.

'I'm so lucky I pick this place.' She thought in the middle of their kiss. Fukuoka street was quite a deserted place. Not many people would randomly hang out there.

Inuyasha then nipped at her bottom lips, making her gasp in surprise and in seconds, his tongue was against her.

When they parted for a breath, Kagome couldn't bring herself to look at his eyes.

"Tell me, Kagome," Inuyasha said in a deep, husky voice, "Do you think I'm just plain crazy? 'Cause in the past several days, all I ever think about is you. Is it so wrong for me to believe that we can make this into _something that will last forever_?"

She looked at his eyes and found her answer there.

_Only the fools would let go a chance of happiness_

And she's willing to take that chance.

...

A/N: ….. I sucked at make out scene. Like, badly. But well, *spoiler alert* now the two are officially together! But the curtain hasn't rolled yet. Remember Kikyo is still lurking from the dark, and also, depending on how the story goes, Koga's probably coming soon. Btw, does anyone notice some of the song lyrics I took out from David Archuleta's Crush? I am not really a fond of songfic- but I was listening to this beautiful song today before I wrote this, and I couldn't stop myself to put it in. Just thought the song fits the situation perfectly... lol.


	6. Two Days in Kyoto

A/N: Just a little bit of rainbow before the storm.

Chapter 6. Two Nights in Kyoto

…

As he waited for Kagome's answer, Inuyasha suddenly realized what kind of confession he just made; a super cheesy, over-dramatic, and so uncharacteristically of him. And he just forced a kiss on her on top of that. Well, it's not like she refused it though….

He scanned through Kagome's eyes, trying to read her thoughts. But she just stared at him with an unexplainable expression in her face. He suddenly felt like burying himself in the depth of hell.

As his mind began to think about the worst possible way Kagome might reject him, Kagome replied in a very small voice.

"….Yes, Inuyasha."

Wait. What did he just heard?

"Yes…." Kagome repeated with clearer voice, as if she heard his thought. "I do… feel the same way about you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha didn't know whether to jump in joy or kiss the woman in front of him until she was out of breath. But instead, he pulled her body to his in a bone-crushing hug.

"Gods, Kagome," he said as he inhaled in her scent deeply, "You have no idea how happy you make me feel right now."

Kagome smiled and hugged him back. "I'm sorry I had been giving you such a hard time, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha released her as his usual smirk began to play on his lips. "I told you I'm going to make you love me. You can give me as much hell as you want, but in the end I will win your affection."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Oh? Cocky, are we, Mr. Takahashi?"

"Not really. Mrs. Soon-to-be Takahashi. Just saying the truth." He replied with a grin.

"It's still six months too early for you to say that, Inuyasha." Kagome giggled.

"Six months ain't really a long time, as long as you're with me, baby." Inuyasha replied back.

Then, he suddenly remembered something.

"I almost forget," he said, "Where's my birthday present, hmm? The ticket?" He grinned mischievously.

Kagome gasped. She has completely forgotten about that!

"Uhm.. uh… well, you want… to?" She said nervously.

"Of course!" He said in an obvious tone, "what made you think I don't want it?"

"Umm.. okay?" replied Kagome unintelligibly.

Inuyasha frowned. "What do you mean, okay? You're going with me, right? You're **mine **now, my woman. Am I correct?"

Normally, Kagome would hate it if a guy treated her like some kind of his possession. But for some reason, being Inuyasha's…. The thought itself was enough to send those butterflies to her stomach.

Instead of replying, she only nodded as a blush began to creep its way to her already rosy cheeks.

Inuyasha smirked. "I'll pick the best hotel in Kyoto. How long do you want to stay, M'lady? A week? Two weeks?"

"You have your job, Inuyasha." Kagome mentioned.

"Sesshoumaru can go and screw himself for all I care," replied Inuyasha nonchalantly.

"And you're ruining your job just like that?" Kagome raised one of her eyebrows. "No, Inuyasha. Besides you have to do the ad shooting with Kikyo soon. We can't stay that long. "

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Shit. Almost forget about that one."

Kagome smiled at him. "It's ok. We can still stay for like, a day or two."

"I guess so," Inuyasha sighed. Then an idea popped on his mind. "Hey, what do you say, we leave tomorrow morning?"

"Tomorrow morning?" Kagome gasped. How early! She wasn't really prepared for whatever it is that might happen yet!

'Think about it, we're gonna spend nights... together. Just the two of us...Oh, god.' She thought to herself. Why did she got so bold to begin with, giving him that ticket?

"Yeah, the ad shooting will be on this Saturday. So we can leave tomorrow and be back by Friday. That way we can stay for two whole days." Inuyasha explained.

"Uhh…. Okay." Kagome answered in an unsure tone.

"I promise it will be the best, memorable trip you ever have, Kagome." Inuyasha said with a wink.

Kagome gulped.

In her mind, she didn't _doubt_ that a bit.

.

.

"Kagome, honey! Inuyasha's here!"

"Coming, mom!"

Kagome was about to drag her gigantic suitcase down the stairs, when her eyes suddenly met Inuyasha's.

'When did he get himself up here?' She thought, amused.

"Let me take that for you, M'lady." He told her with a smirk.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. Kagome was startled, yet she did nothing to stop him until….

"Ewwww! Cooties! Get yourself a room, Kagome!" Souta joked.

Kagome groaned. Sometimes she really wanted to strangle that little brother of his.

Inuyasha laughed, decided to play along. "But kiddo," he pulled Kagome closer to him. "What I was gonna do with your sister isn't something that would need a room,"

Kagome's eyes widened as he realized what was Inuyasha trying to say to her little brother. "Inuyasha!" Souta was almost seventeen year old. He didn't need any sex education from him!

"So you don't have to tell us to get a room. But believe me, it's gonna happen pretty soon. And you want to know what happen next? Let's just say… Your sister will be screaming. _A lot."_ If possible, Inuyasha grinned even wider.

Being told something like that so vividly, the seventeen-year-old teenager could only froze in horror. It wasn't as if it was anything new or he hadn't heard before, but still- hearing that about his own sister… He shuddered.

Souta opened his mouth, trying to say something back, but he closed it again as his words died in his throat. Then, silently, he went back to his own room.

Inuyasha couldn't contain his laughter anymore. The look on Kagome's kid brother was just too priceless!

"Great, Inuyasha. Now you're gonna make the poor guy scarred for his whole life." Kagome said with a small frown.

"But baby," Inuyasha faked a pout, "I can't help it that I am so much in love with his sister."

Kagome blushed, but covered it with a glare. "Shut up, and just carry my suitcase."

Inuyasha chuckled and picked up her giant suitcase with ease, and Kagome couldn't help but to stare at him in awe of his strength.

How would it feel if he was to _embrace_ her with those muscular hands? How would it feel to run her hands down to his back…. as she felt his ripped body against her skin….

Kagome shook her head almost furiously at the thought. 'No good, I'm turning into a closet pervert.'

.

"Alright, take care, Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"You too, mom. See you in the next two days!" Kagome replied.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "Oh, and Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

The older woman grinned and leaned to her daughter's ear. "Don't forget I want those cute little grandchildren soon."

Kagome blushed deep scarlet. "Mom!" She stole a glance at Inuyasha, but he didn't seemed to be paying attention to their conversation. Instead, he looked like he was busy texting someone. Probably Sesshoumaru. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Mrs. Higurashi giggled. "Alright, alright. Have fun, you two!"

Kagome waved her goodbye for the last time before the car started to move.

"Are we going to Shinjuku station now, young master?" The old driver asked.

"Yes, Myouga." Inuyasha replied as he stared at the woman beside him.

"What?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha just smirked mischievously. "Nothing."

.

.

After a few hours on the train, and a few minutes on the taxi, Kagome and Inuyasha finally arrived at Ogura Monte Hotel, one of the best hotels Japan has to offer.

"Inuyasha! Isn't this hotel so expensive? You could've bring us to another hotel, you know!" whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha smiled at her. "I wanted the best and the most comfortable stay for you, babe. Is it a wrong thing for me to do?"

Kagome groaned. "No, Inuyasha. It's just- I don't want you to waste so much money just for a trip with me."

"Nonsense," he chuckled. "I didn't waste anything. You worth everything, M'lady."

Kagome sighed. 'Might as well get used to that name…'

"Alright, sir, here is your key. Enjoy your stay in our hotel!" The receptionist bowed politely.

Kagome couldn't help but to wonder. What kind of room did Inuyasha order? Twin bed? Double bed? Or… A single king bed...?

Knowing Inuyasha, he'd probably choose a room with a single king bed.

"Okay, here we are, M'lady." Inuyasha announced as he opened the room's door.

Kagome almost gasped. It was indeed a room with a single, king-sized bed.

"Do you like the room, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha as he leaned down to her and sneaked his arms around her shoulder. "The manager recommended me this one. He said it has the best view."

"Uh… It's nice, I guess." Kagome replied nervously. She was going to sleep in the same bed with Inuyasha for two whole days!

Unfortunately for her, Inuyasha was quick to sense her uneasiness. Smirking, he said to her, "Kagome, are you nervous?"

Blushing like the virgin she was, Kagome replied almost abruptly, "No- I'm not!"

"Good to hear that," Inuyasha grinned. "'cause just like I had promise you before, I will make it the best, memorable trip ever for you, M'lady."

His words sent shivers to her spine as she swallowed painfully.

'It's okay, calm down Kagome,' she tried to calm her heart, 'you're a grown woman, for God's sake!'

Inuyasha chuckled, "Don't worry about it, Kagome," he took a few strands of her hair tuck them behind her ear, "I know it would probably be hard for me to restrain myself… But I won't do anything that you're not ready for."

Kagome looked at him and could only nodded.

"Alright. Since it's still early today, how if we go to Maruyama park?" Inuyasha suggested.

.

.

"Look, Inuyasha. It's a shrine!"

"Hmm?"

Kagome pointed at a big shrine on the entrance of the park.

"Oh, look, there's a name fortune board as well!" Kagome squealed happily as she walked to the shrine.

Inuyasha shook his head. How could he be so damn attracted for such a childish woman?

'I guess love works in a strange way.' He thought to himself as he followed her.

Kagome put a 100 yen coin in the big jar and started to look for her name. Her eyes brightened when she found it, and she quickly read what it said.

_This year would probably be the most interesting year of your life. You will encounter so many things, new environment, new people, and so much more. You will smile a lot, be happy, and everything. But of course, life isn't always rainbows and butterflies. There might be a few downfalls, there will be cries, and there will be something unexpected. But if anything, you will manage._

Kagome inhaled deeply. 'For some reason, it feels…'

"What did you get, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome grinned at him. "It's a secret."

Inuyasha frowned at her and faked a pout. "You're so mean."

"I'm not telling!" Kagome answered, still with a stupid grin in her face. "By the way, do you find yours?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Nope. My name is pretty unusual anyway, don't you think?"

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, you're right. Oh well, shall we go see the *_hanami _now?"

.

"The cherry blossoms are so beautiful…." Kagome said with a dreamy look on her face.

They were on their way to see the sunset at _Kiyomizu-dera _temple, one of the most scenic spot in Kyoto.

"Oh, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he took out something from his pocket, "here, the picture from earlier. You can keep it."

Kagome took the picture from Inuyasha's hand and looked at it carefully; The two of them were standing below the cherry blossom. She was smiling at the camera, but Inuyasha looked like he wasn't ready. His face was kinda blank as he made a rather strange gesture.

Kagome giggled at the picture.

"I look like a fuckin' idiot." Inuyasha growled lightly.

"Nope, Inuyasha. I think you look kinda cute here!" Kagome replied with a small laugh.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Women."

A few minutes later, they finally arrived at the temple. The place was already crowded by other people who wanted to watch the sunset as well.

By the time the sun was drowned into the horizon, it's light began to glimmer in the darkness. The sky was painted in a beautiful array of purple and yellow, and soon the pale glow of the moon was beginning to show.

"Beautiful…." Kagome breathed. She had never seen a sunset so close to her before.

Inuyasha smiled as he stared at the woman beside him. Deep inside, he wanted to tell her that the sunset was nothing compared to her beauty. But then again, he felt that it would sound so lame and cheesy for him to say.

"Are you hungry, Kagome?" He asked her instead.

"Huh? Is it dinner time already?" Kagome answered, a bit surprised.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Is being with me that enjoyable that you lost track of the time, M'lady?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "Are you always so full of yourself Inuyasha?"

"So you don't like being with me?" Inuyasha faked a pout and Kagome giggled.

"Just kidding. But thanks, Inuyasha. I'm really happy today."

"Well then, c'mon. I know a good restaurant right here."

.

"God, I'm so fuckin' full. Gyahhh." Inuyasha threw himself on the bed, "Hmmm… bed would be nice right now."

"You just ate like a pig and you want to sleep now?" Kagome raised one of her eyebrows.

"Hmmmm….." Inuyasha covered his face with a pillow.

Kagome sighed. "At least take a bath first, Inuyasha."

"Nope. Unless you take it with me." Inuyasha replied in a muffled tone.

Kagome could almost felt her jaw dropped. "W-What?"

Inuyasha moved the pillow from his face and smirked at her. "I said- take a bath with me."

"What are you talking about, Takahashi? You're not being funny you know." Kagome tried to reply calmly, despite of her racing heart.

To her horror, Inuyasha began to march towards her, his eyes glinting with mischief.

She took a few steps back until she was cornered to the wall. "Inuyasha..?"

"What's the matter, Ka-go-me," Inuyasha said in a husky voice, "Do I make you nervous now?"

Kagome bit her lips. 'Well, it's a normal thing to do for a couple to take a bath together, right?' She thought.

She couldn't help it; the last time she had a boyfriend was when she was still a giddy, love struck teenager. But she was a grown woman now- and together in a room with an equally grown up man as well.

As she got lost in her thoughts, Inuyasha's face was getting dangerously close to hers.

"Kagome…." He purred as he reached his hand to touch her cheek. And without Kagome even knowing it, he had captured her soft lips in his own in a quick kiss.

Inuyasha smirked, loving the flushed look on Kagome's face. "You can go take the shower first. I'll go after you done."

Kagome blinked rapidly. 'Eh?'

.

Half an hour later, Kagome came out of the bathroom. Inuyasha was still lying on the bed when he suddenly saw her emerge from the bathroom, clothed with nothing but the hotel's bathrobe.

She smiled sheepishly with a flushed face. "Forgot to take my pajamas." She took her clothes from her suitcase before she tip-toed back to the bathroom..

Inuyasha inhaled deeply. He was having a hard time controlling himself. That woman was just so fucking adorable. That red, flushed face of hers…. He could only imagine how would she react in bed when he touched her, planting kisses all over her body…

'Fuck. I think I've been hanging around with Miroku too much.' He thought as he buried his face in his pillow again.

Kagome finally came out from the bathroom again, this time fully clothed. "Alright, I'm done."

Inuyasha stood up and quickly went to the bathroom to cool himself and his little friend off.

.

.

**_*The day after_**

"So what's so special about this Eigamura Park we're going to, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as they sat on the taxi.

"Basically, it's a studio park. But you get to dress up like the feudal warriors or even normal peasants, and take a photo while taking exhibitions around." Inuyasha explained.

Kagome nodded. "It sounds interesting. You sure know a lot about the cool places here, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirked proudly. "Because I'm just that knowledgeable and cool, woman."

"I take back what I said." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes as she saw him chuckled.

'Remember, do not ever compliment Inuyasha ever again.'

The trip didn't take that long, after only about fifteen minutes in the car; they finally arrived at the studio park.

Kagome watched cosplayers in the park in fascination. There were some people dressing up like a demon, some were dressing up like a samurai, and some were dressing up like a monk. It made her felt as if she was transported back to the Feudal Japan, 500 years back in the past.

When there was nothing left for them to see in the park, Inuyasha then decided to take Kagome to go shopping at the Shijo-Dori.

But after a few hours later, he began to regret his decision.

'Remind me not to take Kagome shopping ever again… But wait- If I marry her, wouldn't she drag me to go shopping with her all the time?'

"Inuyasha! What are you doing standing there? Here, help me hold this!"

Inuyasha groaned. 'Well, at least she's happy…'

.

"Ahh… The onsen sure felt really nice. I can finally feel my hands and feet again." Kagome sighed as she sat on the tatami.

"Like you're the one to talk. I was the one who carried all those stuffs you bought, you know." Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome pouted at him. "I thought you said I _worth everything_, Mr. Takahashi." She commented jokingly.

"Ohh…" Inuyasha grinned, "so you're challenging me now, babe?"

"I didn't say that." Kagome giggled slightly.

After they ate the dinner served by the hotel, the hotel manager suddenly approached their table.

"Mr. Takahashi, it's an honor for being able to serve you today!" He said politely.

"I think you should be saying things like that to my brother. I'm in no position to be honored so much by you, Mr. Aikawa." Inuyasha replied.

"Nonsense. Sesshoumaru's younger brother is my friend as well. I've prepared a really good sake for you today. Shall we drink together?" He offered a bottle of sake to him with a smile.

And Inuyasha was never the one who turn off an offer to drink. Especially a good sake.

The manager began pouring sake to Inuyasha's glass, and when he was about to pour some to Kagome's, she shook her head politely.

"Thank you, Mister. But I don't drink." She said.

"Try it just a little bit, young lady," He encouraged, "It helps you sleep better, and feel warm. It's a really good sake. I'm sure you would like it."

Kagome looked hesitant at first, but accept it nonetheless.

"Hmm… This is indeed a good sake. Thank you, Mr. Aikawa." Inuyasha praised as he drank his sake.

The business man smiled. "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Takahashi."

Slowly, and carefully, Kagome began to gulp the sake in her glass. 'Well, it's not really bad…'

"So, tell me, Mr. Takahashi, how's your brother been doing?"

"I guess he's doing pretty well. He was always busy though. And he gave me the worst tasks ever."

"I'm sorry to hear that you're having such a hard time."

"Nah. Not your fault if Sesshoumaru is such a dickhead."

As she heard Inuyasha and the hotel manager began to talk with each other, Kagome suddenly felt her world spinning. She looked down at her glass. It was empty.

'Oh my,' she thought in panic, 'don't tell me I drank the whole thing!'

She had never touch wine, alcohol, or beer in her whole life, and here she was, gulping down a glass of sake as if it was nothing.

"Hey…. Pour me more sake, please." Inuyasha said to one of the waitress. He was getting a bit drunk, but clearly not drunk enough.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said slowly, before she could do anything stupid, "I'm going back to the room."

"Huh?"

Kagome stood up, only to tumble back down to her seat. She wasn't sure what happened to her, but her vision was getting blurred.

"I think the young lady might be drunk, Mr. Takahashi." Said the hotel manager.

Inuyasha nodded, and almost suddenly, he was by Kagome's side, hoisted her up and carried her in bridal style.

With half lidded eyes, Kagome looked at Inuyasha's dark violet orbs. There was something different on it…. But what?

"I'll carry you back, M'lady." Inuyasha said in a husky tone.

As they finally arrived in their room, Inuyasha dropped Kagome to the bed. He locked their room and turned on the air conditioning.

Perhaps it was the sake, but he suddenly felt like the air conditioning wasn't cold enough. So he pulled off his shirt.

He looked at the woman on his bed, and he suddenly felt the sudden urge to straddle her...

So he did.

"Inuyasha..?" murmured Kagome, only half awake by that time. The sake had finally gone to her head and dulled her senses.

"Sssshh…" Inuyasha whispered softly as he trailed hot kisses on her collarbone, making her shivered.

He was already at his limit. It's been four years since he last had a woman. And now; a half drunken woman, whom he was madly attracted to, was in bed with him, only clothed with an onsen robe. How could he resist?

Inuyasha lowered his head and pressed his lips against Kagome's.

"Kagome…" He whispered hoarsely, "I want you."

…

A/N: This chapter turns out longer than I had expected it to be. Well... I began to wonder if I should keep this story T rated or not…. If I actually do write a lemon, it wouldn't be anything descriptive, 'cause I know how much I sucked on it T_T


	7. Kikyo's Secret

A/N: I decided to leave the sex scene "implicit", because…. Well, I don't really feel comfortable writing a lemon… sorry! TBH, I can try to write one, but I can assure you it won't come out anywhere near pretty, and it would most likely be very awkward. Hope you understand!

Chapter 7. Kikyo's "Secret"

…

Kagome blinked a few times before she began giggling madly, making Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"You sure have your way with words, Mr. Takahashi," she said in an unusual, sultry voice, "but I thought I've agreed to become _yours_ already."

Inuyasha growled lightly, "No, Kagome," his hands began to work its way to untie her robe as his legs pinned her to the bed, "I want you, _now_."

"Mmm…" Kagome mumbled, having no idea what exactly it was that she responded to.

"_M'lady_…" Inuyasha whispered to her ears once he had successfully untie her robe, "won't you let me…?"

Kagome wasn't sure what Inuyasha asked for, but when she felt his calloused palm caressed the skin on her right breast, she let out a small gasp.

"Inuyasha…!"

"Ssshhh…. baby, let me show you how much I want you."

Once again, he pressed his lips against her, and by this time, everything seemed so hazy to her that she couldn't even tell if it was a dream or reality.

Breaking their kiss, Inuyasha murmured softly, "I love you, Kagome."

Whether it's the alcohol or her raging hormone, as if something finally snapped on her, Kagome suddenly wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, pulling him closer to her and kissing him vigorously.

"Then, show me. Inuyasha," she purred as broke the kiss, "show me how much you love me."

And her words were more than enough for Inuyasha to do so.

.

.

.

"What the fuck do you mean, he's not picking up his phone?"

"It means," answered Yura in a bored tone, "Inuyasha Takahashi is not answering the call I've been giving him for the past two hours, precisely from 8 AM this morning until now 10 AM."

Sesshoumaru threw his secretary a dirty look, "I'm not an idiot, Yura. I know that much. Why didn't he pick up the phone?"

She shrugged, "Dunno, probably busy wooing that woman he said he's gonna marry."

"That idiot," Sesshoumaru growled, "we need to schedule up a meeting before the shooting with Kikyo start! Why can't he be more serious? He's twenty-five for God's sake!"

"Sesshoumaru," Yura sighed as she addressed her boss without honorific title, "don't you think you're being too strict with Inuyasha? I mean- he has just joined our company for a few months. And it's not like he's gonna be the president anytime soon, right? I mean- you're still young and all…"

"That's where you got it wrong, Yura," Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply, "I'm resigning from the company soon. Five months to be exact."

If eyes could really popped out from its' socket, Yura's probably had landed somewhere in Sesshoumaru's suit.

"WHAT?"

.

.

.

Continuously hearing what seemed like the buzzing sound of her alarm, Kagome mindlessly reached for the space beside her, trying to find her alarm and stop it.

But instead of touching the cold metal of the clock's surface, she felt something warm and…. fleshy.

Slowly opening her eyes, she immediately clasped a hand to her mouth, trying to prevent herself from screaming as she was greeted with a sight she had never seen first thing in the morning before; a male's chest. A male's bare chest, to be exact.

Very carefully, she shifted her gaze up… only to find Inuyasha's sleeping face.

Her head throbbed as memories of last night event began flashing back in her mind. How his hands had touched her in places she hadn't been touched before as their tongues battled for dominance…. How he had whispered sweet, comforting words to her ears as she cried in pain…. How he held her with those muscular arms as they were grinding against-

Oh god.

As if realizing that someone had been staring at him in his sleep, Inuyasha gradually opened his eyes. He smiled as his eyes met with Kagome's, but that smile soon turned into a frown when he noticed that she looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Kagome…?" He asked carefully.

Kagome didn't answer. Instead, she sat up abruptly, pulling the sheets up to cover her body- not that it mattered anymore, and whispered more to herself than to anybody else, "What have I done?"

Startled, Inuyasha sat up as well, moving his hands to touch her shoulder; but stopped when he saw her flinched.

"Kagome…?" He asked again. Dread began to consume him. Did she regret what happened last night...? Hell, but she was clearly willing- drunk or not!

Kagome bit her lips, "We- we had sex last night." It came out more like a statement rather than a question.

Inuyasha almost sighed in relief. Her reaction wasn't as bad as he had originally thought.

"Yeah," he answered as he smiled at her. He reached to touch her cheek, and was pleased when she didn't flinch again, "and that was definitely the best night of my life, M'lady."

"But it was- it was my first time." Kagome stuttered nervously.

Inuyasha chuckled lightly. "I can tell."

Unexpectedly, Kagome glared at him. "You can tell? Just how many woman have you been with, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growled. "Don't be stupid, Kagome. You yourself should've known what happened during a woman's _first _time."

"Sorry, it's just-" Kagome paused as it suddenly occurred to her. Inuyasha had dated Kikyo for years before. It's only natural for them to have done it, right?

But at the thought that it was her cousin who hated her so much that was Inuyasha's first, when he was obviously her first almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha in a concerned tone, noticing how her face fell, "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered carefully. Inuyasha didn't need to know about her selfish thought.

Inuyasha sighed loudly before he pulled Kagome into his chest, crushing her in his arms. "God, you scared me. I thought you're going to be angry as hell and leave me. You nearly gave me a heart attack there, woman."

Kagome's eyes widened. He was scared she would leave him? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?

_"All guys are the same. They just wanted to have their way with you. Once they got what they want, they will soon get bored, and dump you like a piece of junk."_

At least it was what she believed in for so long… So why would Inuyasha be afraid of her leaving him?

"I'm sorry, Kagome. Damn it, I didn't mean to take the advantage when you were drunk- but fuck, I couldn't stop myself. And then shit, you told me to show you how much I love you, and I- fuck, I-"

Kagome giggled, "Inuyasha, stop cursing so much. You're not making any decent sentence in your speech."

"What I've been trying to say is that, damn it, I love you so damn much, Kagome. I swear I will fuckin' go crazy if you'd hate me for last night." Inuyasha admitted, obviously ignoring Kagome's comment. His brain didn't exactly function the best when he was under pressure.

Kagome tried to stifle her laugh, for someone who acted so cocky before, Inuyasha sure lost his natural confidence pretty fast. She smiled to herself. Yes, her feelings couldn't be wrong… she loved this man and she was sure she had made the right choice.

"God, say something, Kagome. Why are you smiling to me like that without saying anything back? You're not planning anything to get back to me, are you? Shit, I'm sorry Kagome, I swear-"

Kagome growled lightly, growing annoyed with Inuyasha's blabbering, "Oh, just shut up and kiss me."

"You're… not angry?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"I will, if you keep apologizing while cursing like a drunken Irish man," answered Kagome as she rolled her eyes, "now, kiss me."

Inuyasha's eyes widened before a grin gradually appeared on his face. "Gladly, M'lady."

.

.

.

"You could've told us sooner, Sesshoumaru," Yura sighed as she rubbed her forehead in frustration, "what am I gonna do with your little brother now?"

"Make him your new boss?" Sesshoumaru answered as if it was plain as day.

"You know it's not what I'm asking about, Sesshoumaru. How the heck is he going to lead the company? He barely knows anything about it!" Yura snapped.

"That's why I want him to take over all the meetings starting from now on, Yura. Inuyasha is a fast learner. I'm sure he would catch up pretty soon." Sesshoumaru replied calmly.

Yura sighed. "I still don't understand why do you need to leave."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "I thought I made it pretty clear. The treatments here are useless, Yura. I need to take Rin there."

"And how come you're so sure that the doctors there are able to help you and Rin conceive a child? Besides, you both are still young, Sesshoumaru. There's still plenty of time for a child!"

"Have you forgotten how Rin's last miscarriage affected her, Yura?" Sesshoumaru hissed.

The secretary winced. She remembered how Sesshoumaru couldn't come to the office for the whole month, because his wife was being suicidal all the time.

"Even though she doesn't show it, she's still deeply traumatized by that, you know," Sesshoumaru revealed with a solemn face, "I can't let her suffer more than this. That's why I need to take her to Spain. I know a lot of people who had success with this doctor I'm gonna see."

"Well, I guess it can't be helped," Yura sighed, "I wish the best of luck for you two, then."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Thank you, Yura. I appreciate that."

"Still," the secretary girl frowned, "not that I'm saying that Inuyasha isn't smart enough or anything- hell, I know you two brothers are the living proof of natural genius. But he has zero experience in becoming a leader- much less leading a big company like ours. He just turned twenty-five few days ago, Sesshoumaru," she sighed, "what will people say and think?"

"That's why," Sesshoumaru said as he took a deep breath, "You do know I have a good relationship with Naraku Onigumo, the owner of _Gōkana_ modeling company, don't you?"

Yura nodded.

"Well Mr. Onigumo is a trust worthy person…. And their company is developing quite well, and it is on its peak right now. So I've been thinking… of doing a merger with _Gōkana _modeling company."

Yura made an "O" shape with her mouth as she came to understood her boss' plan. "I see."

"I need to leave for the meeting now. And oh by the way, Yura," Sesshoumaru sighed, "do not talk anything with Inuyasha regarding to this matter right now. I'll talk to him by myself later. If he knows about this now, he would probably start to act like a moron and refuse to do the ad with Kikyo. I can't risk it. This ad is crucial to convince Naraku that Inuyasha is indeed a dependable partner."

.

.

.

"I can't believe you did it again." Kagome groaned.

Inuyasha only smirked at her. "You asked me to, M'lady."

Mustering the best glare she could, Kagome replied, "I told you to kiss me. Not pushing me to the bed and put your hands all over me, Takahashi."

"You weren't complaining, woman," Inuyasha chuckled before a grin spread across his face, "besides, judging by how loud you screamed my name, I doubt you didn't enjoy that as well."

Kagome blushed deep scarlet, "You're such a lady-killer, Inuyasha."

"I thought you've agreed not to call me a lady-killer anymore." Inuyasha frowned.

"Do I?" Kagome smirked, "If you insist on calling me 'M'lady', then I'll keep calling you a lady-killer, Don Juan, Casanova, Lothario, whatever I please."

Inuyasha groaned. "I'm not a selfish, sexually frustrated bastard, Kagome. For god's sake, don't you have any better pet-names?"

"Nope," Kagome giggled, "so which one do you prefer? I kinda like Lothario, it sounds pretty cute don't you think?"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha growled, "you're lucky I love you."

"You should," Kagome said playfully, "I'm starving. Wanna go get some ice cream or cakes? Oh! There's this café in Kyoto that has a reealllyyy good bread pudding I've been dying to try! Why don't we go there before we leave for home?" She squealed with excitement.

Inuyasha laughed. "You woman and your crazy sweets cravings."

.

.

"Wake up, Kagome."

"Hmm… Five more minutes, mom…" Kagome mumbled as she snuggled closer to her "pillow".

She then heard a chuckle coming from it. Wait a minute, could a pillow chuckle…?

"I'm pretty sure the conductor wouldn't like it if you stay without paying the fare. Besides, do I sound like your mother?"

Kagome gasped and immediately blinked her eyes open. That's right, she was on the way back from Kyoto with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" What she had thought was her pillow was actually Inuyasha's upper arm.

"Why, hello to you too, M'lady," Inuyasha smirked, "now let's get out of here. Myoga's waiting for us."

As they walked out of the station to the car, Inuyasha made a grab of her hand, holding it tightly to his.

"What?" He grinned when he saw her staring at him, "I just feel like holding your hand."

"Might as well carry me like a princess, eh?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

Inuyasha smirked, "Gladly, M'lady." He put one arm on her back and reached down to put the other under her knees, easily lifted her up bridal style.

Kagome let out a soft 'eep' "Inuyasha! People are watching!"

"To your humble home we go, M'lady." answered Inuyasha, obviously ignoring her protest.

Kagome could only shake her head. How she came to be so infatuated with such a man, she could never understand. Maybe love really did work in a strange way.

.

.

.

As soon as he went out of his limousine, Inuyasha hummed happily to himself. A grin began to form from the corner of his lips as he remembered how Kagome had protested in embarrassment when he stubbornly insisted carrying her in his arms to her home.

Of course, her mother could only look at the two of them with amusement in her face. She had whispered something to Kagome's ears which turned the girl as red as a tomato.

Inuyasha waltzed, literally, to his room. But as he was about to open the door of his room, he heard someone cleared his throat.

"Ehm!"

Inuyasha stopped on his track, "Sesshoumaru?"

Crossing his arms across his chest with an annoyed look on his face, Sesshoumaru commented in a dry tone, "You look happy, Inuyasha."

"Why of course," Inuyasha grinned, "this has been the best two nights of my life. Kagome is such an amazing woman."

Sesshoumaru made a look of disgust, "I don't wanna hear anything about your sex life, little brother."

"I didn't even say anything about having sex, bastard."

"Whatever, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, "If you're done playing around, can you please remind yourself that you have an ad shooting with Kikyo Osawa tomorrow?"

"Oh fuck," Inuyasha cursed, by this time, he had completely forgotten about it. "is it really tomorrow?"

"It is, idiot," Sesshoumaru hissed, "it'll start on 1 PM, don't be late, or I will personally man-slaughter you."

"Like you have the guts to." Inuyasha snickered.

"Inuyasha… don't test me."

"Okay, okay! I get it, Sesshoumaru. Now shoo- let me sleep in peace tonight!"

BAM. He closed the door right in front of his face.

"Don't forget, 1 PM, Inuyasha! Or I'll really have your head!"

Ignoring his brother's curses and threats, Inuyasha proceeded directly to his bed, throwing himself into it and snuggling comfortably to his pillow.

If he's lucky, he might be dreaming about a certain raven-haired woman.

.

.

"Cut!" Yelled the director for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

Inuyasha groaned. Again?

"You need to stare at her passionately with love filled eyes, Mr. Takahashi. Not _glaring _at her with empty eyes."

'It's not my mistake you picked me for this stupid job,' he thought to himself.

The director sighed. "Alright, do it again."

"Kikyo Osawa," Inuyasha started, "before I met you, I never realized how empty my life was, I can't imagine my life without you in it." As he said those words, all he wanted to do was to gag.

Kikyo smiled brightly, "I can't imagine my life without you as well, Inuyasha."

"I wish I could give you everything in this world that you desire, but I truly hope," he went down on his knees and opened the small box in his hand, "that this ring is enough."

'It's so fucking cliché and mushy I can't bear it,' He thought. He was almost at his limit and it took everything he got not to choke at his own words.

Kikyo's eyes glistened with fake tears, "Oh, Inuyasha. Are you….?"

"Yes…." Inuyasha breathed, 'okay, almost done….'

"Will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?"

Kikyo nodded repeatedly, "yes, Inuyasha. Yes!"

"Cut!" The director paused.

Inuyasha smirked. 'How about that, huh?'

"At least it's better than before. Now get ready for the next scene."

Inuyasha blinked several times. Huh? There's a next scene?

"Good job, Inuyasha. I can't wait for our next scene." Kikyo giggled.

"And what is this next scene about, Kikyo?" Inuyasha frowned. He thought the only goddamned scene he had to do with her was only proposing to her!

"Well," Kikyo began, almost too cheerfully, "a proposal won't be complete without a heart warming kiss, will it?"

Inuyasha felt as if his heart was going to stop. He needed to kiss her? In front of the camera- which would be published and seen by anyone on the tv?

"What's the matter Inuyasha," She giggled again, "we've done that so many times before. No need to get nervous. It's just a kiss."

That was 'before' and this was 'now'. He was in love with another woman goddamn it!

Kikyo sighed. "Inuyasha, it's pretty common for an actor to kiss a woman he's not related to, don't you think?"

"Well, you might be a model or an actress, or whatever. But I'm not a fucking actor, Kikyo." He growled.

Kikyo raised one of her eyebrows. "You make it seems like it's a big deal. You clearly has no problem kissing another woman behind my back when we was dating back then."

"That was before, Kikyo. I've changed. I'm not some fool, lust driven teenager anymore."

"Inuyasha. You know you wanted to do it. You know you still have some feelings for me, or else," she trailed her fingers to his chest as she licked her lips sensually, "why else are you so tense?"

Almost instantly, Inuyasha's eyes widened as he grimaced. "No I don't. And don't you go around touching me so casually."

Inuyasha was surprised. Since when did Kikyo become so…. sensual and seductive? The Kikyo he knew would never do such things.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo went on her tiptoes and whispered softly to his ear, "do you want to learn a _secret_?"

"I ain't got no time playing around with you, Kikyo." Inuyasha growled slightly.

"Oh really?" Kikyo challenged, "even if it might concern you and that cousin of mine…?"

"As I said, I ain't got no time playing with you, Kikyo. Just get this goddamn shooting done already." He tried to sound as calm as possible. But still, he couldn't help but to be curious, what was it that concerned himself and Kagome…? It couldn't be something serious, could it?

"You sure you don't want to hear it?" Kikyo smirked, "you sure you're not gonna regret it if I let Kagome know?"

"Don't talk shit to me, Kikyo," Inuyasha hissed, "and if you dare mess with Kagome, I swear-"

"Relax, Inuyasha," cut Kikyo, "I won't say anything to her, at least now now."

Inuyasha frowned. "Then just tell me what it is."

"Ah-ah. No can't do, Inuyasha.," Kikyo said childishly, very uncharacteristic of her, "can't risk anyone else hearing about it, can we?"

"Okay, okay. You win, Kikyo. Just tell me what the hell you want." Inuyasha was growing impatient.

Again, Kikyo licked her lips. "9 PM at the restaurant we used to go on dates before," she smiled in satisfaction, "and don't be late, or you'll be missing the big surprise."

Inuyasha thought to himself for a while.

"Alright," he sighed, "and it better be important, Kikyo."

Kikyo only smirked at him, "Oh trust me, Inuyasha. It _is_."

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows, totally had no idea that he was about to meet the biggest surprise of his life.

…

**_Next:_**

_"Do you really want to know the real reason why I left four years ago, Inuyasha?"_

_"Really, Kikyo. If you only wanted to talk about this, you didn't need to call me here, did you? Whatever, I'm going back."_

_"Wait. There's someone else here I want you to meet."_

_Inuyasha sighed. What is it now? Does she want to introduce him to her new boyfriend, or the guy she had been screwing behind his back when they were dating?_

_"Asuka," Kikyo called, "come out and bring Naoki here."_

_A shorthaired woman came out, with a little boy clutching her hand tightly._

_The boy was probably around three or four. His dark, violet eyes were full of wonder and curiosity as he stared at the man before him._

…

A/N: Sorry for the little cliffhanger, but at least you got a picture of what's going on next ;) Hope you guys have a nice weekend! (while I'm studying my brains out for my midterms. Yeah, screw midterms)


	8. Double the K, Double the Trouble

A/N: I never expected that there are so many Kikyo haters out there xD Lol. Regarding to the questions about the kid, let's just say it is for me to know and for you guys to find out ;) BTW, fyi, Asuka is the name of one of Kikyo's shinigami. (I think it's on episode 150 something) I just feel like using her name as Kikyo's kid babysitter's name would be proper.

Chapter 8. Double the K, Double the Trouble

…

"_So, how's your shooting today with Kikyo, Inuyasha?"_

"Don't ask me," Inuyasha groaned, "it's a real pain in the ass. I had to basically beg and plead with the director to let me use plastic for the kissing scene."

"_Kissing scene? Plastic? What for?"_

"M'lady, do you seriously think I would go around kissing another woman," Inuyasha grinned, "when I have the world most perfect woman by my side?"

"_Oh, hush, Lothario."_ He heard her giggle, _"Your sweet talking do not flutter my heart."_

"Lies," he retorted playfully, "I bet you're blushing right now."

"_I can assure you I am not, Inuyasha."_

"Yes you are, Kagome."

"_No, I'm not."_

"Yes, you are. And that's final."

"_No, I'm not, and no, it's not final. I'm not. And this is the final."_

Inuyasha laughed. How could a woman be this stubborn?

'But that's what I love about her.' He thought to himself.

"Whatever you say, M'lady. Hey, are you doing anything tonight?"

But the moment the question left his lips, Inuyasha mentally slapped his forehead. 'Crap,' he thought, 'I forgot this whole thing with Kikyo.'

"_Hmm… well, I have a job interview at around 8 I think… You?"_

"Job interview? What kind of job are you applying?" Inuyasha asked, trying to ignore her later question in purpose. How would he explain it to her?

_'_Oh, I'm just planning to meet Kikyo because apparently she has something important to tell me._'_ Nah, it will be like digging his own grave.

"_Nothing special, really. Just a secretary at a new growing magazine company named Kessaku. But the salary is pretty decent, so I thought I should give it a shot."_

"Secretary?" Inuyasha raised one of his eyebrows, "are your boss a man, or a woman?"

_"To be honest, I have no idea Inuyasha. Like I said, it's a new growing company. Not many people know about them. Why'd you ask?"_

"Nothing…" Inuyasha muttered. Her boss had better be a female. The thought of Kagome following another guy around made him feel like choking someone- preferably that guy himself.

"_Wait, Inuyasha, are you jealous?"_

"No, I'm not." Inuyasha growled. Was he that easy to read?

"_Aww… You are! How cute!"_

"Woman, there's nothing cute about being jealous."

"_So you ARE jealous!"_

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"_Ok-ay, Inuyasha. You are not. By the way, I gotta help mom preparing dinner before I left for the interview. Call you again later!"_

"Bye, Kagome. Remember, don't get too friendly with the guys there, alright?"

"_You're so impossible, Inuyasha,"_ He could hear her giggling again from the other end of the line, _"bye!"_

"Hey- I'm seri-"

Too bad, she had hang up the phone. Inuyasha groaned in disappointment. After not hearing her voice for almost the whole day, he had planned to have a nice, long talk over the phone with her that evening.

'Might as well take a nice and long cold shower instead.' He thought.

.

.

"Where the hell is that woman?" Inuyasha grumbled as he glanced at his watch, " 'Don't be late' she said, who's late, now?"

He tapped his fingers impatiently on the table. A few minutes later, he heard a clicking sound of high heels approaching his table.

_"_I'm sorry, Inuyasha," said the owner of those high heels, "I caught a bit of traffic on the way here."

'Speak of the devil….' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kikyo sat herself comfortably at the chair and smiled at him. "Do you have a nice day today?"

"Cut the small talk, Kikyo," Inuyasha sighed, "You know I don't like chitchatting. What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Ouch," Kikyo faked a look of hurt, "such cold words. I don't think it's a very nice attitude to show to someone who is important to you, Inuyasha." She finished with a grin.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I've told you, I'm in love with Kagome now, Kikyo. I'm trying to be nice with you because I want us to stay friends. And besides, we're working with each other now. So please do me a favor, stop this stupid nonsense and just get straight to the business."

"Alright, alright,_ geez. You're no fun at all. Well… Tell me, Inuyasha," she smirked, "do you really want to know the real reason why I left four years ago?"_

Inuyasha sighed. "Really, Kikyo. If you only wanted to talk about this, you didn't need to call me here, did you? Whatever, I'm going back."

"Wait!" She stopped him as he was about to stand up. "There's someone else here I want you to meet."

Kikyo took out her cellphone and called someone. "Asuka, come inside the cafe and bring Naoki here."

"Who are you calling?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, you'll see." answered Kikyo with a grin.

Inuyasha wasn't the least bit curious, but he couldn't help but to keep his eyes on the door of the restaurant in anticipation.

A few minutes later, a short haired woman came inside the cafe, with a little boy clutching her hand tightly. She looked around and immediately found their table.

"Mrs. Osawa." She called Kikyo.

Inuyasha stared at the woman and the little boy as they walked to his table. The boy was probably around three or four. He frowned. Is Kikyo gonna introduce him to her cousin or something?

"Mommy!" The little boy squealed happily once he saw Kikyo. He let go of the short haired woman's hand and went to hug Kikyo.

Inuyasha's eyes widened instantly. 'So the brat was hers?' He thought.

"Naoki, baby," Kikyo said as she hugged the little boy back, "guess who are you gonna meet."

"Who?" He asked cutely.

Kikyo smiled at him and pointed at Inuyasha. "Him."

Surprised, and a bit taken aback, Inuyasha could only fell in silence as the boy stared at him intently, his dark, violet eyes full of wonder and curiosity.

"Naoki, this is your daddy, Inuyasha," Kikyo introduced happily, "and Inuyasha, this is Naoki. Our son."

Inuyasha felt as if his heart was going to stop. Either god or Kikyo was playing a sick, dirty joke on him. And since he didn't believe in god, it must be Kikyo then.

"Daddy?" The little boy's face beamed with happiness.

"Wait just a moment here, Kikyo!" Inuyasha snapped, "What the hell are you talking about? The fuck are you trying to pull?"

Kikyo sent him a dirty look, "I don't think swearing in front of a child- must less your own child is a good thing to do, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha wanted to vomit now.

"Oh, please, do you think I would believe in you just like that, Kikyo?" He growled, "For all I know, this kid might be some bastard's, most likely that guy you were screwing behind my back. And now you're just trying to pin this kid on me. Hell, you probably want to break me up with Kagome."

'There's no way in hell this child is mine!' He thought furiously, 'We only did it like, two or three times. And besides, we're using protection all the time!'

"I'm fine with you saying anything about me, Inuyasha, but don't you dare saying such things about Naoki. He IS yours!" Kikyo said with a glare.

"Can you give me any prove, then, Kikyo?" challenged Inuyasha, "a simple paternity test to check if his DNA is matched with mine should be enough, right?"

"Fine by me," Kikyo replied calmly, "if a prove is what you want, then a prove you will get. In one condition,"

"What, now?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Until the test result come out," Kikyo paused as she caressed the boy's hair lovingly, "you must treat Naoki like your child. I want you to be there for him whenever I call you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What? You must be joking, Kikyo. Why would-"

"If not," Kikyo cut him sharp, "I'm gonna tell Kagome about Naoki. Now, you wouldn't want that, would you?"

Inuyasha froze. This woman was actually serious.

"Ok, you win, Kikyo," he sighed. A DNA test shouldn't be taking more than a week, right? "But don't you dare talking crap to Kagome, I mean it, Kikyo." He growled.

Kikyo grinned. "Don't worry, I won't say anything to Kagome. You can trust me."

'At least, not now.' She thought to herself with a smirk.

"Mommy, he's scary," the little boy suddenly whined, "is he really my daddy?"

"Yes, Naoki," Kikyo smiled at him, "Your daddy is just surprised and too happy to see you, that's all."

"Is it true, daddy?" The little boy, Naoki, asked Inuyasha happily.

Inuyasha gulped. But then, he saw Kikyo stared at him threateningly.

"Y-yeah, Naoki," he answered, "Daddy is just surprised."

'Oh the hell with it,' he thought to himself, 'one week couldn't be that long…. Could it…?'

.

.

.

"Congratulations, Ms. Higurashi," the interviewer manager said with a smile on her face, "you get the job. I must say I am very impressed with your knowledge. I'm counting on you, and looking forward to work together with you."

"Thank you so much, Ms. Tsukino." Kagome bowed happily. She couldn't believe she got the job!

"You are very welcome, and please, call me Ayame." The red-haired woman replied.

"Alright, Ayame… Then, please call me Kagome. Pleased to be your acquaintance!" Once again, she bowed.

Ayame chuckled. "No need to be so tense, Kagome. Everyone here are friends."

Kagome sighed in relief. Ayame Tsukino seemed to be a nice woman But she couldn't help to wonder… what kind of person was her boss?

"Ummm…. Ayame, so when do I start to work?" She asked.

"Oh, almost forget to tell you. You can come here as soon as tomorrow, Kagome. There are still not many people here, but there isn't that much job yet. I think you will manage."

Kagome nodded. "Okay, then, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Alright, be careful on your way back, and see you tomorrow." Ayame replied with a smile.

.

Kagome was on her way back home in a cab when her phone suddenly rang. She looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Inuyasha?"

_"Hey…"_

"I don't think you're gonna call me again this soon," she giggled, "what's up?"

_"Nothing. I just miss hearing your voice. I didn't see you at all today, you know."_

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. 'It's not fair, Inuyasha,' she thought, 'if you keep saying cute things like that, I will only fall in love you more and more….'

_"…. Kagome?"_

Kagome gasped. She didn't just say that out loud, did she?

"Uhh… yes?" She replied nervously.

_"...You know I love you so damn much, right?"_

Kagome raised one of her eyebrows. 'What's with him today?'

"Yeah….."

_"….."_

"Inuyasha?"

_"I can't wait until you become Mrs. Takahashi, Kagome."_

Kagome giggled. So he was back to his usual proud self, eh?

"Be patient, Mr. Takahashi…. All in time."

_"Oh trust me, Ms. Higurashi, I am a very patient man."_

Just then, the cab stopped in front of her house.

"Here you go, Miss." said the driver.

"Oh, thank you, sir." She paid the fare and got off.

"You're still there, Inuyasha?" She said to the phone.

"_... I want to see you, Kagome."_

Kagome glanced at her watch. "Inuyasha, it's almost eleven."

"_Look behind the wall."_

Kagome did just as he told, and gasped when he saw him leaning against the wall at the end of the street while smirking at her.

"Inuyasha!" She called, immediately running towards him.

Inuyasha only grinned. "What? No hug for me?"

"Oh you," Kagome giggled before throwing herself to his willing arms, "I thought I'm not gonna see you today."

"That's what I thought too," Inuyasha said as he breathed deeply in her scent, "but then I realized I was about to go crazy, not seeing you at all for a day. I figured you should've been done with your job interview, so I hurried my ass here. Tell me, M'lady, what kind of spell are you casting on me to make me this obsessed with you?"

"I can't help it, I'm just irresistible," replied Kagome teasingly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Women."

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" asked Kagome as they broke their embrace.

Inuyasha shook his head and sighed. "As much as I wanted to, I can't. I had another goddamn shoot tomorrow at early morning."

"Well, that can't be helped. You need to focus on your job, Inuyasha." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I guess so. Talking about job, how's the interview?"

"I got the job," answered Kagome excitedly, "and I'm starting on tomorrow!"

"That's my girl," Inuyasha said with a grin. But his flawless complexion was soon interrupted briefly with a small frown, "Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

Inuyasha looked hesitant, like he was about to say something, but then he shook his head and smiled at her. "No, it's nothing important. I think I should leave now. You need to rest for your first day at work tomorrow."

Kagome nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later, then, Inuyasha."

Just when she was about to walk to her home, he suddenly grabbed her arm, pulling her back and pressing his lips roughly against her.

Kagome's eyes widened for a while, but as soon as she overcame her shock, she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck as he planted his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him and deepened their kiss.

"G'night, M'lady…" whispered Inuyasha as they finally broke the kiss.

Kagome giggled slightly. "G'night to you too, _Lothario_."

.

.

.

"So, this would be your office, Kagome!" Ayame exclaimed happily.

Kagome looked at her surrounding. It wasn't a really big room, but everything was put in their place neatly and nicely coordinated. The furnishings were simple; a regular sized cherry wood work desk with a computer on top of it, paired with a deep burgundy leather chair and a small, cozy looking sofa on the corner of the room. She also noticed how the peach colored curtains were drawn to one side, allowing the light from outside to come in.

"Do you like it?"

Kagome grinned. "Like it? I love it, Ayame!"

"I'm glad you like it, Kagome," Ayame smiled, "Mr. Hayashi should be coming anytime soon."

'Hayashi?' Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, 'Why does that name ring a bell?'

She immediately froze in realization.

'No, that couldn't be,' she thought, 'it must be a coincidence. After all, Hayashi is a pretty common last name, isn't it?'

"Umm, Ayame?" She bit her lips nervously, "uh… I never asked… But what's the boss' full name?"

The red-haired woman smiled. "It's Koga Hayashi."

.

.

.

"CUT! Mr. Takahashi, what happen? You're doing better yesterday!" The director cried in frustration, "at this rate, we won't be able to finish the filming by the end of next week."

"Sorry." Inuyasha said, without really meant it.

"I can't believe Sesshoumaru picked his little brother for this. God, he might look like a perfect lady-killer, good looking and all- but he's still inexperienced in this kind of field." the director grumbled to himself, didn't realize that Inuyasha was able to hear him.

'Damn you, it's not like I want to do this as well.' Inuyasha thought bitterly.

"Inuyasha, you need to be more serious," Kikyo said, "don't want to miss the chance to show off your charm to all the ladies in the world, do we?" She giggled.

"I don't charm ladies, Kikyo." Inuyasha hissed. Kikyo was growing more and more unbearable with each time passing. Was this her real nature?

"Sure, whatever you say, Inuyasha." Kikyo grinned. "By the way, you mind picking Naoki from his preschool today?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I thought he has a babysitter."

"Asuka is out sick today," Kikyo answered, a smirk playing on her lips, "besides, I thought you've agreed to be there for Naoki _whenever_ I asked you to."

Inuyasha growled. "Fine. Just tell me where is his school."

"Now that's what I wanted to hear," Kikyo said happily, "Naoki goes to Himawari Preschool at the end of the Bara street, it's a pretty big building so you should find it easily."

"Alright," Inuyasha sighed, "so what time should I pick him up?"

.

.

.

'You've got to be kidding me,' Kagome thought to herself in disbelief, 'after not seeing that guy for years, now I am WORKING for him? If I had known about this earlier, I wouldn't even think about applying to this job!'

"Well then, I need to go back to my office room now. Call me if you need anything!" Ayame said.

"Y-yeah, sure." Kagome stuttered.

'This is bad. I am so screwed,' She breathed deeply, 'ok, keep calm, get a grip. It's only someone you know from the past. It's not a big deal. Just greet him and act natural.'

As she was about to sat in her chair, someone knocked her door, and she almost jumped in surprise.

"Ms. Higurashi?" came a female's voice which Kagome recognized as the office lady's.

"Y-yes?" She replied back.

"Mr. Hayashi wants to see you in his office."

Kagome gulped. "Alright, I'll be there in just a sec."

'Here comes nothing….' She thought as she walked out of the room.

The office lady smiled at her. "Here, let me show you the way to his office room."

Kagome nodded and followed the woman until she stopped at the door near the end of the corridor.

"Here it is, Ms. Higurashi. I shall be leaving now." She said before she bowed down to her and left to continue her job.

Kagome swallowed painfully before she knocked the door, "Mr. Hagashi?"

"Yes, come in…" came a reply from inside, "Ms. Higurashi."

'This is it…..' She thought as she opened the door.

As soon as she stepped to the room, her brown eyes instantly met her boss' sky blue ones.

"Well, well," Kouga said with a grin, "if it isn't Kagome Higurashi."

...

A/N: Double K for Koga and Kikyo… Recipe for trouble, eh? Anyway, I was wondering…. Do you guys prefer longer, or shorter chapters? I tend to keep my chapters somewhere in between 3k to 4k words, as I'm afraid that I'll be giving too much information to process in a chapter if I go beyond that (and probably make you sick of reading it, lol) But feel free to tell me whichever one you prefer, and I might try to fit that in.


	9. Trust

A/N: I'm in a really good mood because I did really well (in my opinion) for my mid term… lol. Okay. Soo, I never really properly responding to reviewers… and this time I thought I should reply to some of you guys.

**Princess Inume:** You're the fastest reviewer ever, I swear xD And I'm glad you're enjoying the chapters so far.

**veena**: I'm glad you always expressed clearly what you thought about each chapter! And I'll try to make the chapter a bit longer for you ;)

**bubblyblush**: *grins Let's see about that, okay?

**Stardust Miko**: Omg. Your comment flatters me deeply xD But please, don't hunt me down T_T You're a very good writer yourself, hun!

**angelwings122189**: TBH, I never realized that there are so many dramas going on in this story until I read your comment... So thank you for pointing it out!

**rinpup14**: Thank you for being a loyal reviewer, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9. Trust<p>

…

Kagome gulped. "Hello, Mr. Hagashi."

Koga got up from the desk that he was sitting on and walked towards her. "What's with the honorific, Kagome," he said with a chuckle, "Relax, I might be your boss, but you don't need to be so damn tense."

"Umm…. Hi, Koga, then...?" Kagome said before mentally cursed herself as she realized how unintelligible that answer sounded.

That brought the pony-tailed man to burst in laughter. "You never changed, Kagome," he said in between his laugh, "you never failed to amuse me."

Kagome forced a small laugh. 'Well,' she thought, 'this is kinda awkward.'

"I never hear anything about you since our high school graduation," said Koga finally, "how are you?"

"I guess I've been great," Kagome tried to answer casually, "this is my first time having a job… So I might be a little nervous."

"Glad to hear you're doing well. And don't worry, Kagome," He smirked, "I will try my best to make this job as comfortable as it could be for you."

"Uhh… thanks, Koga." answered Kagome, not really sure what else to say.

He gave a toothy grin, and held out his hand for her to shake. "No problem. We're still friends anyway right?"

Kagome was hesitant for a while. But a simple gesture such as handshaking was only a normal business etiquette, right?

She nodded slowly and shook his hand.

.

.

.

"Papa!" Naoki cried happily as he saw Inuyasha in front of the school's gate, "you came to pick me up!"

Inuyasha's eyes twitched. 'Oh god, buddha, or whatever. When will I ever get used to be called papa?'

"Yeah, Naoki," he answered the boy, "your mother told me to. Now, let's get going before she goes all berserk on me for not returning you home as fast as she would've like."

"But I don't wanna go home yet," Naoki whined, "I want chocolate ice cream!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Okay, but promise me we'll go home after that?"

The little boy's eyes brightened. "Promise!"

.

.

.

"Inuyasha Takahashi? Sesshoumaru Takahashi's younger brother?"

Kagome nodded. "So you know about him?"

Since there wasn't really much work to do, she and Koga had been chitchatting for a while. She was glad that he seemed to act pretty natural and casual to her. Koga might be a possessive and pushy boyfriend, but he actually made a pretty good friend. After a few hours of talking and getting pretty comfortable with each other, they finally got to the whole 'relationship' topic. And Kagome, being the honest person she was, had explained to him about her meeting with Inuyasha.

Koga shook his head. "Nah. I don't know much about that Inuyasha guy besides the fact that he is the brother of Sesshoumaru Takahashi. Hell, he was nominated as Japan most successful business owner of the year."

Kagome gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah," he grinned, "I bet you don't know much about that kind of world, huh?"

"Well, I don't really follow it," Kagome shrugged, "so how about you? Met someone who caught your interest yet?"

"Not really. I kinda dated two or three girls in college. Sure, they are pretty and smart, but they aren't anywhere near my ideal woman." answered Koga casually.

"Oh?" Kagome raised one of her eyebrows, "and what kind of woman might be your ideal type, Koga?"

"If you must know," a smirk began to play on his lips, "that 'kind of woman' would be you, Kagome."

"Ha-ha," Kagome laughed dryly, "very funny, Koga. I see you still have that twisted sense of humor."

"I think I'm just that amusing." Koga grinned.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Suuuureee."

Her cellphone suddenly vibrated. "Oops," she muttered, "a text message, sorry, Koga. Forgot to put it on silence."

"No problem," Koga shrugged, "as I said, I wanna make you feel comfortable with this work. So just relax."

Kagome smiled at him before she unlocked her phone.

"Wow, 0505…. I see you're still using that same old pass code as you did five years ago." Koga snickered.

Kagome gasped. "You saw it!"

"Don't worry I won't try anything strange." He said with a grin.

"You better." said Kagome as she attempted to glare at him. She opened the message and read it.

_From: Inuyasha_

_Hey beautiful, everything good with your work so far?_

_I'm done with the shooting a few hours ago. Tell me what time you will be done. I'm gonna pick you up. Can't wait to see you._

Kagome giggled and quickly typed her reply.

_To: Inuyasha_

_There's not really much work yet, so I can leave earlier today. Maybe you can pick me around five?_

"Is it from that Inuyasha guy, Kagome?" Koga asked curiously as he noticed her sudden excitement.

"Yeah," answered Kagome, "he said he's gonna pick me up today."

Koga nodded. "Cool. I wanna meet this guy too."

"Well," Kagome chuckled a bit, "I guess you two could be good friends. You two are really alike in one thing, you know."

"Oh yeah?" Koga rolled his eyes, "and that thing is?"

'Your damn cockiness.' Kagome thought to herself as she tried to control her laugh.

"It's a secret," she told him instead, "you will probably find it out yourself."

.

.

.

"Thank you for taking Naoki home, Inuyasha," Kikyo said with a smirk as she noticed the chocolate stain on her son's face, "Oh, did you take Naoki to eat some sweets? You're so caring, Inuyasha. Finally enjoying your role as a father, huh?"

Inuyasha only glared at her without saying anything back.

"Today with Papa was really fun, Mama!" the little boy exclaimed happily, "I wish I can see Papa everyday… Papa is reeaally nice! He even took me to eat chocolate ice cream!"

If possible, Kikyo smirked even wider. "You heard that, Inuyasha? Our son," she put an emphasis on the 'our', "enjoys his time together with you. You've been a great father, Inuyasha."

"We don't know yet if he is really mine, Kikyo." Inuyasha growled.

Kikyo sighed. She leaned down to Naoki's level and smiled to him. "Naoki, honey, Mama wants to have a little talk with your Papa. Can you go to your room by yourself?"

The little boy nodded. "Yup. I'm a big boy already, Mama!"

"You are, Naoki," Kikyo grinned, "Don't worry, I won't be long."

After her son left, she turned to face Inuyasha. "You're so stubborn, Inuyasha," she hissed, "can you not see how attached Naoki is to you? He knows you are his father."

"Like I said, Kikyo. I want prove," Inuyasha answered uninterestedly, "how soon can the DNA test be done?"

"I'm sending Naoki's sample to the hospital tomorrow," Kikyo said, "if you want it quick, give me your sample by tomorrow so we can get both tested right away."

"Oh hell no," Inuyasha protested, "do you really think I'm that stupid and ignorant, Kikyo? For all I know, you could be trying to manipulate the result, or switching my DNA sample with some other bastard's. I'm going to the hospital with you tomorrow."

Kikyo closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "Fine if that's what you want. But don't blame me if your precious little queen finds out that you're going to a hospital for a paternity test."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Kagome won't know anything about this if you keep your mouth shut until the result comes out, Kikyo."

"Who knows?" Kikyo shrugged, "she might be following you like a lost bitch she is."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Don't you dare calling her that, Kikyo. I'm not the type of man who raises his hand against women. So don't make me a bastard and start to become one."

"You really humor me, Inuyasha," Kikyo said with a smirk, "I remember a few years ago you told me you would protect me from anything. And now you threatened to raise your hand on me? Has that no good cousin of mine brainwashed you that much? Hmm?"

"Stop it, Kikyo," Inuyasha growled dangerously, "I told you-"

"Tell me, Inuyasha," Kikyo said, totally ignoring his sharp glare on her, "what makes that girl so much better than me? Is it the way she _rolls_ on your mattress, perhaps?"

"She is much better than you in so many ways you can never imagine, woman," Inuyasha hissed, "and for one, she is certainly not a lying, cold blooded woman with a poisonous mouth, like a certain someone we know. Shame on me for not realizing it the whole time we were dating. I was a fool to even think that my feelings for you was real."

But Kikyo didn't look the least bit offended or upset by his hurtful words. "Gee, I'm honored to know that you think about me that much, Inuyasha." She said sarcastically.

"Whatever, Kikyo. If you don't have anything else important to say, I'm going home." He said as he turned his back on her.

As she saw him walking to his car, her lips slowly curved into a wicked grin.

"Really," she said to herself with an amused look on her face, "a lying, cold blooded woman, Inuyasha?"

.

.

HONKK HONKK

"Hey you punk!" the old man beside him yelled angrily from his car, "watch where you're driving!"

Inuyasha growled. He knew it was his fault for cutting other people's lane, but he was not in the mood to apologize. So instead, he stepped on the gas and drove even quicker, ignoring the death threats from the old man.

'Damn that woman for ruining my mood.' He thought.

A few minutes later, thanks to his speeding, he arrived at the _Kessaku_ magazine company where Kagome worked.

'It's a pretty big building for a startup company.' He mused to himself as he looked around the building to find the entrance.

He pulled out his phone to call Kagome and waited for her to pick it up.

Ring… ring.. ri-

"_Inuyasha?"_

"Hey, babe. I'm in front of the building already. Do you want me to get in?"

"_Oh, it's fine. I'm going out now!"_

"Ok, I'll wait for you at the en-"

"_-is that him, Kagome?"_

Inuyasha frowned at the unfamiliar male's voice that he heard on his girlfriend's phone. "Who's with you, Kagome?"

"_Um… He… well, you'll find out soon! I'm hanging out the phone now! Be there in three minutes!"_

Inuyasha sighed as he put his cellphone back to his pocket. A few minutes later, the entrance door in front of him was opened, and Kagome walked out.

"Hey, Lothario," Kagome giggled, "miss me?"

"Very, M'lady," He grinned, "by the way, who's-"

He didn't even get the chance to finish his question as he saw a pony-tailed man walked out from the same door as her.

He raised one of his eyebrows as he looked at him. 'Is that the guy from earlier?' He thought. Maybe it was his sky blue contact lens, or that proud look on his face. But for some reason, Inuyasha could tell he wouldn't really like that guy.

"Inuyasha, this is Koga Hagashi, my boss," introduced Kagome, "and for some unfortunate reason," she sighed, "he's also my ex-boyfriend."

Inuyasha could feel his jaw dropped. This cocky looking guy was Kagome's ex-boyfriend?

"Hello, Inuyasha isn't it? Sesshoumaru Takahashi's little brother? I've heard a lot of you." Koga grinned as he offered his hand to him for a handshake.

Reluctantly, Inuyasha shook his hand.

"Wow, quite a nice grip you have there, man," commented Koga as he released their handshake, "I guess he's not that bad, Kagome. I know you have good taste on men." He winked at her.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Why the hell did he act so friendly with Kagome? He didn't like this Koga guy already….

Kagome giggled slightly. "Oh, hush. Koga."

"Well, gotta leave you two now. See you tomorrow, Kagome!" Koga grinned and waved at her.

"Bye, Koga!" Kagome waved back to him, "let's get going now, Inuyasha." She smiled.

Inuyasha only nodded without saying any words back to her.

On their way back to Kagome's house, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha had been unusually silent.

"Inuyasha," she began carefully, "is it only me, or you look like you're in a bad mood today?"

"Not really." Inuyasha answered quickly. Well, he WAS in a bad mood even before he met her. And seeing that goofy ex-boyfriend of hers didn't help at all.

"Hey," whispered Kagome as she leaned on his shoulder, "are you mad at me or something?"

That innocent look on her face made it hard for Inuyasha to keep his focus on the road. He sighed. How could he stay mad to this woman?

"I don't like you acting so friendly with him, Kagome." He admitted.

Kagome's eyes widened. "So you're jealous!"

"No, I'm not." Inuyasha growled lightly.

"Yes you are, Inuyasha," Kagome giggled, "but really, there's nothing to be worried about. Like I said, Koga is only my ex-boyfriend. I only see him as a friend, no more, no less. Besides, it's not like he's still interested with me or anything."

"Who knows he isn't?" Inuyasha asked, "I don't like the way he looks at you, Kagome."

Kagome sighed and leaned back on her seat. "Inuyasha, it's not fair you know."

"What's not fair?" he asked her, raising one of his eyebrows.

"You being jealous of me. You have an ex-girlfriend too, remember? And you don't see me getting all jealous on her, do you?" answered Kagome.

"I would only need to see Kikyo for a few more days, Kagome." Inuyasha said, 'at least, I hope,' he added to himself. "While you, you need to stay with him for as long as you keep your job. And I don't like it."

Kagome groaned. "What is it with men and their possessiveness?"

"I'm not possessive, M'lady," argued Inuyasha back, "I just don't want you to get swayed away by that guy."

"What's the different between that?" Kagome murmured to herself.

.

A few moments later, they were finally in front of her house.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in a serious tone as soon as he stopped the car.

"What."

"Do you trust me?"

"Hmm?"

"Look at me."

Seeing him refuse to do as she told, Kagome breathed deeply. In a quick motion, she grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, but he was quick to overcome his shock and kissed her back with equal, if not more passion.

Kagome's face flushed as they broke the kiss. "God Inuyasha. You just made me initiate a kiss."

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No. It's just… Okay, forget about that. I have a question for you. Do you trust me, Inuyasha?" repeated Kagome.

"Of course I do! Why'd you ask that?" Inuyasha answered almost abruptly.

"Then stop thinking anything about Koga. I love you and only you. So you should have more trust on me, like I _trust _you. Promise?"

Inuyasha froze.

Trust. Why did that word strike him so much?

"Kagome," He began carefully, "say, if I did something really bad in the past, would you forgive me?"

Kagome looked like she was in a deep thought for a while. "It depends. How bad could it be?"

Inuyasha gulped. "Like, if I screwed up really badly. Bad enough to…. hurt you."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Now you're acting really strange. What are you trying to say, Inuyasha?"

"Just answer me, Kagome," he pleaded.

'Please, I just need to know…' He thought desperately.

"To be honest, I don't really know Inuyasha," she answered slowly, "if it was bad enough to hurt me… I might be very disappointed with you. Probably angry as well,"

Inuyasha clenched his fist. It's getting really hard for him now. Dread began to consume him as he assumed for the worst. What if…. That boy was really his? Would she be able to forgive him, or... would she leave him?

"But, Inuyasha," continued Kagome, "like you said, it's something you did in the past. You know, as I started this relationship with you, I've been trying to leave the past on the back. So I will try and not worry about your past as well. After all," she smiled to him, "we're living in the present, and walk towards the future, aren't we?"

"So you're saying…?" asked Inuyasha, allowing a glimmer of hope to build on him.

"I'm saying that I'll try to forgive you, for whatever mistake you did, Inuyasha," She told him with a smile, "so you gotta trust me more, ok?"

Inuyasha didn't answer; instead, he locked his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Inuyasha…?"

"You're really an amazing woman, you know that, M'lady?" He whispered to her as he bent down and nuzzled her neck lovingly.

"Stop it, Inuyasha," Kagome giggled slightly, "it tickles."

"I don't care," he replied back playfully, "I am such a lucky bastard to have a woman like you by my side."

"Mmmm…. You and your words,_ Lothario_…."

"Kagome…" he breathed against her ear, making her quiver slightly, "can I stay here tonight?"

"In this car?" Kagome said teasingly.

"In your house, of course." He growled lightly before he smirked at her, "unless you prefer for us to stay in this car for tonight."

"You're so kinky, Lothario."

"I'm not suggesting anything," Inuyasha acted innocent, "what's wrong with spending the night on a car?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Says yourself. Okay then, I'll let you stay tonight. But in one condition."

"And what might it be, M'lady?"

She grinned. "Carry me up to my room princess style."

…

A/N: Not much going on in this chapter, as it's pretty much a little set up for the next one…. Which I can tell you, would probably be much longer…. And it should be up by the weekend!


	10. Just a Halloween Nightmare,Right?

A/N: Happy Halloween, you guys!

Chapter 10. Just a Halloween Nightmare… Right?

…

"_Kagome, I need to tell you something."_

_Kagome frowned. Inuyasha had never use that kind of tone to her. She stared at him, trying to read into his mind through his expression. But his eyes were empty and held no emotion at all, as if he was talking to a non-existing person…._

"_What is it, Inuyasha? asked Kagome, suddenly feeling very uneasy._

_Inuyasha sighed. "You see, Kagome, I guess I was wrong this whole time."_

"_Wr-wrong?" Kagome stuttered, "about what?"_

"_About you."_

_His answer made her knees buckle. "What… do you mean by that?"_

"_I see," Inuyasha scoffed, "so you're not only naïve, but dumb as well. Heck, Kikyo might be a cold hearted bitch, but at least she's a hundred times smarter than you are."_

_Kagome bit her lips, trying to control her tears. "What are you talking about, Inuyasha?"_

"_Listen, Kagome," his tone turned serious once again, "and listen well. Cause I'm not gonna repeat myself. Kikyo said she wants to get back with me. And I finally realize that I'm still deeply in love with her. So just forget about this whole marriage shit and go live our own lives, ok?"_

"_What…? But, Inuyasha, I thought you love me!" She cried. She didn't care how pathetic she looked right now. How dare he told her something like that now, of all times? Or was everything a lie from the start?_

"_Love you?" Inuyasha chuckled darkly, "don't make me laugh, woman. I was only playing along because of my old man. But now I realize how stupid I had been. Someone who's already dead can't be__** pleased**__, right, Kagome?"_

_For a moment, Kagome almost forgot how to breathe. _

'_Why….. Inuyasha?' She thought, tears flooded her eyes and spilled down her cheeks._

_But instead of showing any sympathy, Inuyasha simply turned his back on her and started to walk away._

"_Wait, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, "where are you going?"_

_Inuyasha turned around and smirk. "Where else? I'm going to propose to the woman I truly love, of course."_

"no…" Kagome moaned in her sleep, "NOO!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome jerked awake, breathing hard. She looked around at her surrounding and realized that she was still in her room.

'I was asleep…?' She thought to herself, 'so….it was just a nightmare, but why does it felt so real..?'

"Kagome, what happened?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed her shoulders, "you're sweating a lot, baby."

She noticed Inuyasha was right in front of her, looking at her with eyes full of concern.

She shook her head weakly as she forced a smile on her lips. "Nothing, Inuyasha. I just had a really bad nightmare."

Inuyasha sighed and pulled her into his arms. "You scared me, woman. Screaming like that suddenly."

Kagome hugged him back. "Sorry I wake you up."

"It's okay, M'lady," Inuyasha replied, "wanna talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine, Inuyasha. It's just a stupid, crazy nightmare." Kagome answered. How could she tell him that she was dreaming of him, leaving her for Kikyo?

Inuyasha chuckled lightly. "That's because you insisted to watch that creepy movie last night. Honestly, you even fell asleep in the living room when we watched the movie."

'So that would explain why I don't recall getting to my bed last night.' Kagome thought.

"Sorry, Inuyasha." She murmured.

"Hey, what are you apologizing for?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. "You're really weird, M'lady," he yawned, "it's still too early now. Go back to sleep and forget about your stupid dream. I'll take you somewhere tomorrow."

"Where?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha smirked. "It's a secret, M'lady."

.

.

.

"Well, well. Look who's coming. Our top supermodel Kikyo Osawa," the long-haired man grinned, "and the brilliant and adorable Naoki," he leaned himself down to the boy's eye level, "can I get a hug, Nao?"

"Uncle Naraku!" Naoki squealed as he hugged him.

Kikyo's eyes began to scan around, looking for a yellow Porsche that belong to a certain woman.

"Is Kagura not at home, Naraku?" She asked him finally.

"Kagura went to her mother's home," answered Naraku, "she told me that she won't be back till evening."

"Alright," Kikyo said, "good, I have some important matter to talk to you."

Naraku sighed. "If this is about your position again, I told you, I've given you-"

"No," Kikyo shook her head, "I do not come here today for that reason at all."

Naraku raised one of his eyebrows. "What brings you here today, then?"

"Mama," called Naoki suddenly as he tugged on Kikyo's skirt, "can I go play with Kanna?"

Kikyo turned to her son and smiled to him. "Yes, Naoki. Go inside and play with Kanna. Mama needs to have a little talk with Uncle Naraku."

Naoki grinned. "Okay!"

"Ok. Back to my business, Naraku," began Kikyo after she made sure that her little boy was nowhere at sight, "I need your help."

.

.

"What? Are you insane, woman? I can't do that!" Naraku roared.

"What's the big deal of it? All you need to do is to pay the doctors and the nurses with a lot of money, and tell them to switch your sample with Inuyasha's on the test. You have a lot of money to do that, don't you?"

"It's not that simple, Kikyo," Naraku sighed as he rubbed his forehead in frustration, "you know faking DNA test is a criminal offence. I might get myself jailed if I do that."

He was a famous modeling company owner, what would happen if his name was suddenly written on the newspaper for such an illegal conduct?

He could already see the title of the headline**. 'Naraku_ Onigumo (31) Jailed for an Attempted Paternity Fraud'_**

'Yeah, that totally can happen.' Naraku thought to himself.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "I never know you're such a coward, Naraku. I thought you were a _daring_ man."

"Kikyo, this isn't only about me. Think about the company, what would happen if I am jailed?" Naraku tried to argue.

"Trust me, Naraku," Kikyo said in a convincing tone, "I bet if you pay them enough, they won't against cooperating with you."

Naraku shook his head. "I don't know, Kikyo, this kind of thing, it's just too risky you know. We won't know if something might go wrong."

Kikyo faked a long sigh, "Oh well, I guess you don't mind Kagura knowing about Naoki then. Hmm… I wonder if you're ready to be a widower? And sweet little Kanna must be very heartbroken if her parents divorce."

Naraku's eyes widened. "You promise me that you won't do that, woman," he hissed, "have you forgotten how many things I've done just for you? Is that how you repay me for all these years? I gave you the best job, house, money, everything!"

"That's the point, Naraku," Kikyo grinned, "you've done a lot of things for me. What's wrong with a simple bribing? Just do this last thing for me, and I swear I won't ask anything again from you."

Naraku clenched his fist. "And how can I be sure you're keeping to that promise?"

"If Inuyasha believes that Naoki is his son, I can easily get him crawling back to me. That's all I ever need."

Naraku rolled his eyes. "So your true intention is only to get that man back? Seriously, Kikyo?"

"Of course, Naraku, what else could I want beside his love back for me?" Kikyo laughed.

'and having Kagome's heart broken as a bonus.' She added to herself with a smirk.

Naraku closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Ok, Kikyo. You won. Just tell me when exactly do you want to do this."

.

.

.

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed, "how do you know I love going to the beach?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Trust me, M'lady. I have my own sources."

"More like bribing me…" Souta mumbled.

Inuyasha shot him a look and Kagome laughed.

"So what did you give my brother in return?" She asked.

Inuyasha grinned, almost too proudly. "My collection of blue-"

"AAAAH!" Souta screamed, all of the sudden, making all pair of eyes looked at him as if he was growing two more heads.

"Um…. Now that we're on the beach… Let's enjoy ourselves to our heart content!" He exclaimed awkwardly.

Kagome frowned. "But this is bad. I don't know we're going to a beach so I don't have any swimsuit with me."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that," Inuyasha smirked, "cause I brought one, especially for M'lady."

Kagome's face reddened. "You… actually bought a woman swimsuit, Inuyasha…? Oh god. Just how much of a_ Lothario_ can you be?"

"N-no, I didn't!" Inuyasha denied quickly, noticing the stares from Kagome's family. "I- I asked my mom to get it for me!"

"Well, well, now you two. Just like Souta said, now that we are here, we should just have some fun. Kagome, why don't, Souta and Inuyasha go swimming, while me and your grandpa enjoy the nice weather and the sun?" Mrs. Higurashi suggested.

Kagome sighed. "Alright, Inuyasha, where's the swimsuit?"

Inuyasha suddenly looked nervous. "Uh…. I think I left it in the car. Let's get it together, Kagome."

.

.

"I can't believe you Inuyasha," said Kagome as she floated on her swimming balloon, "I swear, we're really lucky mom and gramps are sunbathing kinda far from here. Seriously? A leopard cross front bikini?"

She was wearing a gold chained, brown string cross front bikini with a leopard motif that barely covered her breast. And a friggin _tie side_ thong.

"I don't know your kid brother planned to tag along!" Inuyasha protested, trying to defend himself, "and then your mom and your grandpa too- how can I say no to them?"

Kagome only glared at him. "And you actually lied about your mom buying this for you, right? I'm pretty sure Mrs. Takahashi wouldn't buy this kind of clothing."

"Are you saying that my taste in fashion is bad?"

"NO, you idiot. I'm saying that you're such a pervert!"

"What's wrong with me wanting to see you look sexy?"

"I look like a whore, Inuyasha!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I am!"

"Kagome, I'm not arguing this stupid thing with you."

"Well, then. Don't talk to me, you damn Lothario."

Inuyasha growled. "Fine by me. Just swim by yourself then."

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw him began to swim away from her. She wanted to call him back, but her pride was getting in the way.

"Oh? Are you gonna flirt with some ladies there, Inuyasha?" she yelled to him instead, "fine then. Go! See if I care!"

Inuyasha didn't reply and only swimming faster. And soon, Kagome could no longer see him.

"So childish." Kagome muttered angrily.

Still with her water balloon, she started to splash the water around with her feet, but she soon grew bored. She tried to swim back to the surface, but realized that it would take her forever with the water balloon.

'Perfect,' she thought to herself, 'How could I forgot I can't swim?'

"Inuyasha!" She shouted his name as loud as she can, hoping that he might somehow hear her. But it was useless, as the tide had began to rise and the waves were getting bigger, swallowing her voice. Inuyasha probably didn't know that she couldn't swim, so she doubt he'll be coming anytime soon.

"Crap," she cursed as the waves began to splash against her face, "Now how the heck am I gonna get back?"

Just when she was panicking, she didn't realize that a real giant wave was on it's way to her.

.

.

"I can never understand women," Inuyasha grumbled angrily, "what the hell did I do that is so wrong?"

"Uhh, Inuyasha? You angry or something?" asked Souta as he ate his ice-cream, noticing that Inuyasha was stomping on the sand in an exaggerated manner.

Inuyasha turned to him. "Tell your sister I'm never buying any clothes for her ever again."

"Umm… Okay?" answered Souta, not really sure why was he telling him that, "by the way, where's Kagome?"

"She's still swimming there. Are you done already?" Inuyasha pointed at the towel on the younger guy's shoulder.

"Well, it's almost evening. The waves are getting pretty big," Souta answered before he frowned, "wait a minute. Do you mean, you left Kagome alone there?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "We kinda had a small fight and she told me not to speak with her. So yeah. But I guess she should be on her way back now."

Souta gasped. "No, she wouldn't!"

Inuyasha raised one of his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Kagome can't swim, Inuyasha," Souta said, "let alone with big waves like this!"

Inuyasha eyes' widened.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath, and ran as fast as he could.

Where he had left Kagome wasn't a particularly a steep spot. But still, it was at least about a good ten feet. Enough to drown a person who couldn't swim.

He quickly jumped to the water and swam like he had never before. The huge waves were blocking his sight and slowing him a bit, but he didn't dare to even think to stop.

His heart pounded heavily in his chest. What if something happened to Kagome? Instant fear gripped his heart. All he wanted to do right now was to mentally kick himself for being so stupid and left her alone, but Kagome needed him. So he forced himself to swim even faster.

"Kagome!" He yelled so loudly that he was convinced that even the deep-sea creatures might be able to hear him, "Where are you? Answer me!"

God, if she didn't answer…. He didn't even dare to think about that.

He swam around the area where he had left her before for a bit, and what he finally saw made his blood run cold.

It was Kagome's water balloon. But no her inside of it.

Without thinking twice, he dived inside the water, praying to whatever god that was up there in heaven not to let him be too late.

And for the first time in forever, god was finally exist to him. He found her- about to sink into the depth of the water. He moved even faster and grabbed her, then swam to back to the surface as fast as he could. He didn't care if his lungs were killing him as he swam too fast. It was as if all of the sudden he possessed inhumane strength.

After what seemed like forever, he reached the shore and quickly carried the unconscious woman in his arms.

He laid her on the sand and began to fiercely pump her chest. "Damnit, Kagome, breathe!"

But Kagome remained still, and he noticed that her lips were turning blue. No… It couldn't be that long from when she has drowned… could it?

"C'mon, Kagome," he pleaded frantically as he kept pumping her chest, more than willing to see it rise and fall again, you're simply too stubborn to give up like this!"

After a few minutes, he lowered his head to her chest, still finding no heartbeat.

"You can't do this to me, Kagome," he pleaded again with a shaky voice, "Please!"

He growled in frustration and slammed his mouth to hers, breathing as much air as he could to her lungs. He lifted his mouth from hers and pumped her chest again- repeating the two actions alternately.

Unbelievable dread and fear began to consume him, and it took him all he got to force back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

Few more minutes later, which seemed like an eternity to him, a soft, gurgling voice could be heard and he paused his action without leaving his attention from Kagome's still body.

With a loud choke, Kagome spewed water from her mouth and began coughing fiercely.

And Inuyasha finally released the breath he didn't even realize that he was holding. He rubbed her back soothingly while she gasped for air.

"Wh-what, *cough*, ha-ppen?" She managed to say in between coughing and gasping for air.

"You were almost drowned, Kagome." Inuyasha explained as he continued to rub her back.

"I did…?" Kagome asked in disbelief, finally getting over her coughing fit.

"Yes. And you nearly gave me a heart attack, Kagome. I thought I've lost you." God, he didn't even wanna think about that….

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She apologized in a soft voice.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Inuyasha growled, "It was my fucking fault! If I didn't act like a damn retard, you wouldn't be in this kind of position!"

"But, Inuyasha," she went to protest, but was stopped when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her tightly, "Inuyasha?"

He didn't respond, instead, he kept holding her tighter.

Kagome noticed that his body was shaking. _A lot._

'He was scared,' she thought, 'he was really scared…. If something happened to me.'

"It's okay, Inuyasha," she said in a calm voice, "I'm okay- nothing happened to me. I'm right here with you."

"At first," Inuyasha began, didn't even notice how shaky he sounded, "I thought it was just a nightmare. A fuckin' Halloween nightmare. Then I realized it couldn't be a dream- your lips, your _blue_ lips felt too fuckin' real to be a nightmare."

"But I'm okay now, Inuyasha…"

"You don't know how scared I was, Kagome. I can't lose you. Not now, not ever. Fuck, I might go straight crazy if you pull something like this on me again."

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed softly, "I didn't get drown on purpose, you know."

"Yeah," he whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you can't swim."

"Apology accepted," Kagome smiled as she broke their embrace, "so don't beat yourself over it again, okay? I'm perfectly well, you see?"

"You're sure you're not hurt anywhere?" He asked worriedly.

Kagome shook her head. "Nope. I'm as good and as healthy as I can be. Now why don't we get back to Souta and the others? I bet they're getting worried over us."

Inuyasha smiled and stood up, then picked her up in his arms.

"Inuyasha, I can walk, you know." Kagome protested.

"I'm not letting you anywhere out of my sight again, M'lady," he answered, "you're stuck with me, for good. Whether you want to or not."

Kagome let out a sigh and leaned her head to his chest. "Sure, Inuyasha. Whatever you say."

"And, Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"No more trip to beaches ever again. It's a fuckin' nightmare."

…

A/N: There's your answer you guys. Naoki isn't Inuyasha's son! (Yay or nay?) I just realized something. **NA**raku + **KI**kyo = Naoki (put the O from Kikyo in between) xD I swear though, I randomly chose that name for the kid! Lol. Did someone actually guessed that Naoki is Naraku's child? Oh man, I promised myself NOT to make Kikyo the mega villain in this story… but I guess old habits die hard. And at first I was only planning to introduce Naraku in this chapter, but it ends up to be an overly dramatic chapter… and quite a lot shorter than what I had imagined!


	11. The Deal and the Unexpected

A/N: You guys, I can't tell you how happy I am with all the suggestions you give! _*sending virtual hugs and chocolates*_ I absolutely love all of them! And as I've mentioned in my author note earlier before, I openly accept **any **kind of suggestion and criticism. After all, critics make stories better, and that way I know that you're really into it. Obviously, I can't really please everyone with the road I'm going. But there are still so many things that haven't been uncovered, and the story hasn't reach that certain ultimate twist yet. (there, just give you a big bad spoiler :[ )

Alright! Sorry for my rambling, and hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 11. The Deal and the Unexpected

…

"Let me pour some wine for you tonight, Naraku." The usually stoic-businessman said.

"And to what do I owe this honor, Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked, raising one of his eyebrows at the man before him as he moved his glass closer to him.

Sesshoumaru poured the wine to the glass. "Just wanted to treat a good friend of mine. Is that so wrong?"

"I know you've been meaning to tell me something, my friend," answered Naraku with a smile, "How long do you think I've known you?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly. "Ah, I give up. You always read me so well, Naraku."

Naraku grinned. "I knew it. So, what is it, Sesshomaru?"

Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru began to speak. "This isn't an easy thing for me to say… But I wish to tell this to you as soon as I can, Naraku. I'm leaving Japan for a really important family matter, so I will resign from my company soon and let my brother take over it."

Naraku's eyes widened in surprise, but he soon regained his composure and replied in a calm tone, "I'm not really sure why are you suddenly making this decision. But I believe that you're a man who knows the best in everything you do. As a friend, I want to let you know that I will always support your decision."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Thank you, Naraku. I deeply appreciate that."

Naraku cleared his throat. "Then, is there anything else you want me to know? Something I can help with, perhaps?"

"There is, Naraku," Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply, "And I will be very honored if you grant my request for you tonight."

"And what might that be?" Naraku asked.

"I want us to have a merger," Sesshoumaru declared in a firm tone, "Upon my absence, I want you to work together with my brother. You are the only person I can trust in this world for this."

Naraku fell in silence. Merging with Takahashi Diamond Company would be the wish of every sane business owner in Japan. But why did he feel this tight knot of guilt in his heart?

He immediately remembered his earlier deal with a certain woman, and began to question his morality. Could he really play a part in deceiving the brother of the man whom he had thought as his own family?

But then there's his real, blood related family whom he couldn't abandon as well.

'I can't risk my family's happiness too… Especially not now of all times. Kanna and Kagura need me.' He thought solemnly.

Just as the thought passed his mind, he finally knew what he needed to do.

"I understand, Sesshoumaru," he said calmly, "I will carry out as you wish."

.

.

.

"Alright Mr. Takahashi, the procedure is done. We're sending your sample to our lab tomorrow morning to get it tested. Allow about three to five business days for your result to come out."

Inuyasha nodded and bowed. "Thank you, Doctor Suikotsu."

Doctor Suikotsu smiled and bowed back to him. "The pleasure is all mine. Have a good night, Mr. Takahashi, and Ms. Osawa."

.

"I am surprised you still come for today, Inuyasha." Kikyo said as they walked out of the hospital to the parking garage.

Inuyasha scoffed. "I've told you I'm coming with you tonight to get my sample taken. What makes you think I wouldn't come?"

"Well, I thought you'd be spending your whole day with Kagome today. It's weekend after all."

"I need to get this thing over with soon, Kikyo," answered Inuyasha, "so that you and I can move on with both of our lives."

"But Inuyasha," Kikyo raised an eyebrow at him, "you make it seems as if the result would surely come out negative. What will you do if Naoki is indeed your child?"

Inuyasha stopped in his track. What will he do if that little boy was really his son with Kikyo? Or maybe the better question was; how would he explain it to Kagome?

'She told me she would try to forgive me if I ever let her down,' he thought to himself, 'but… a _child_… it's not a simple matter…'

"To be honest, I haven't really think about that, Kikyo," admitted Inuyasha, "but one thing I'm sure, though. If Naoki is really my kid, I will not be a bastard and abandon him. I am going to be that father figure he needs."

Kikyo nodded to herself. "I see. If that so, all we need to do now is to just sit down patiently and wait."

"What about yourself, Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha, "what if the result is negative? Aren't you going to find Naoki's real father?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes and turned away her gaze from him, staring at the ground as she continued to walk.

Seeing that Kikyo didn't answer his question, Inuyasha sighed. "Kikyo, if I'm really not his father, I want you to leave me and Kagome alone. You know there's really nothing between us anymore."

"Can I ask you something, then, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked suddenly.

"What?"

"If you didn't meet Kagome- if you never crossed path with her, would you be willing to start over everything with me?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What kind of question is that, Kikyo?"

"Just answer me, Inuyasha," Kikyo replied casually, "it's only a 'what if' question. No harm will be done in answering that, right?"

"Fine, you really want to know, hmm?" Inuyasha couldn't help but to throw her a small glare, "okay, I'll tell you. If Naoki is truly my child, I MIGHT consider about that. But just for the sake of him. Nothing more than that. And if he isn't, I want you to leave me and Kagome alone. "

Kikyo chuckled. "That's a fascinating answer, Inuyasha."

"Whatever, Kikyo," He finally arrived at his car. Kikyo's car was right beside his.

Both of them went inside their own car. Just after he turned on his car engine, Kikyo honked her car to him, and he opened his car's window.

"Inuyasha," she said, "you might not believe me. But I still care about you. Don't forget that."

Inuyasha only rolled his eyes at her and closed his window back.

'I didn't ask.' He thought to himself as he began to drive his car.

.

As Inuyasha parked his car inside his house's gigantic garage, he noticed that there was an unfamiliar white Aston-Martin parked beside his mother's Bentley. He frowned. It was almost eleven at night. Who could've visited them this late?

He went straight to the living room and spotted his mother sitting on the sofa, and a long-haired man sitting across her.

Izayoi noticed her son's arrival and smiled. "Oh, here he is, Mr. Onigumo."

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows. Onigumo? That name sounded too familiar. Wait, wasn't he the owner of Gokana modeling company?

Naraku glanced at him and he quickly stood up. "Mr. Takahashi," he bowed, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

Inuyasha bowed back to him and went to shake his hand. He then sat beside his mother, still with a confused look on his face.

Naraku smiled at him. "Mr. Takahashi, how's working with Kikyo so far? I hope working with one of my models didn't give you a hard time."

'Uhh… it's kinda hard to say…' Inuyasha thought to himself.

He cleared his throat and began to speak, "I admit that I do not have any experience in that kind of field, Mr. Onigumo, but Kikyo is a brilliant actress. If everything goes well, the shooting should be done by this week."

Naraku chuckled lightly. "I'm glad to hear that. Sesshoumaru is a very good friend of mine and the last thing I want to do is to give trouble to his brother."

"Well then," Izayoi smiled warmly to her son and her visitor, "I believe it is now the time for me to leave you two to have a nice talk."

Naraku nodded. "Good night, Mrs. Takahashi."

"Just call me if you need anything." answered Izayoi with a bow, before she left to her room.

"So, Mr. Takahashi," Naraku started as he cleared his throat.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Please don't call me that. It makes me feel old… Not to mention, it feels kinda weird since my brother is a 'Mr. Takahashi' as well, am I right, Mr. Onigumo?"

Naraku nodded wistfully. "I see. Alright, Inuyasha, then," he cleared his throat again, "Inuyasha, I do not intend to bother you in such time, so I'll just go straight and talk to you… regarding to the reason of my visitation today," He paused a bit, "but before I go on, not to be rude or trying to invade your private life. I must tell you… that I'm aware of the past relationship between you and my model, Kikyo Osawa."

Inuyasha frowned a bit. 'As I thought, it doesn't make sense if he just merely come to say hello to me.'

"Please," he urged him to continue.

"Inuyasha," Naraku sighed, "I truly do not wish that our first formal meeting turns out to be in this kind of situation. But I must clear this before it's too late for me to do anything. I know what Kikyo has told you about her... child."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Why would Kikyo go around telling other people about it? To Naraku Onigumo? Wait... and what did he even have to do with this?

"To put it bluntly," Naraku breathed deeply, "Inuyasha... Naoki isn't your child. And I can give you my assurance for that."

"What do you mean?" He asked him with a deep frown, as if he didn't believe what he had just heard.

"I am the man whom she had been seeing four years ago," Naraku revealed in a firm tone, "and Naoki is the result of our relationship."

Inuyasha's mouth went dry as he felt like his world stopped for a moment.

No, it was too much of a coincidence, wasn't it? Someone was probably trying to play more twisted tricks on him.

"Everything was a mistake," Naraku closed his eyes, "my meeting with that woman was a mistake. Before I knew it, she had become a big part in my life, and I couldn't help it. She was there for me when I was at the edge of my marriage with my wife."

Inuyasha felt like he was being slapped repeatedly when it finally kicked him. This was the man that Kikyo had betrayed him with. The father of the boy that Kikyo had insisted was his.

He couldn't think straight. Part of him just wanted to jump in relief, but a few questions began to bother his mind. Why was he telling him this? What was it, that he was really trying to tell him?

"Why… are you telling me this now…?" He asked carefully.

"Inuyasha," Naraku inhaled deeply, "I'm putting my own family at stake by telling you about this. But I must warn you. Be careful of that woman. She's planning to deceit you. She asked me to switch your sample with mine in the hospital."

Inuyasha growled. So Kikyo had been planning this from the start?

"I could act ignorant, but it wouldn't be fair for you. You are the brother of a man whom I have considered as my own family. You don't deserve any of this. But…one thing…" Naraku trailed off, "I know, I'm such a coward, but I can't really do as I please and refuse her request. For years I've been trying to mend my marriage life, and now that my family is finally at harmony, I can't risk that woman ruining it."

"So what are you gonna do?" Inuyasha asked. Now that the truth came clear to him, he just knew that he must do something.

"Kikyo would know if I do not switch the test sample. So I will still have to do as she asked, but," he looked at him in a serious expression, "we still have time until the result comes out. During that time, you know what you must do. I believe that you are a wise man, just like your brother. Surely you can come up with the reasons of why are you bringing your own result."

Inuyasha stared at the man in front of him. On one hand, he was disappointed because he was hoping that Naraku could somehow avoid to do it. But he also knew how hard it must have been for him. He had been keeping that secret to keep his family whole for years. Hell, if he was in his shoes, he couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't do the same thing. But the question was…. could he really trust him?

"It's getting late, I think I need to leave now," Naraku sighed, "I'm telling you this much already, it is up to you how you're going to handle this matter. But can you promise me something?"

"If it is still in my power, I will try." Inuyasha answered.

"Please," Naraku stood up and bowed to him, "whatever you do, do not let Kikyo know any about this. I trusted you, just like I trusted your brother, Inuyasha."

Looking at the man before him carefully, Inuyasha sighed. "... I understand. I promise Kikyo won't know a thing about this. And… thank you for telling me, Mr. Onigumo. I appreciate your honesty."

Naraku nodded. "You are most welcome."

.

.

.

"Wow, Mr. Takahashi. I must say, you're doing really well today. Finally got the kick, eh?" The director praised, looking satisfied.

Inuyasha grinned cockily. "Nah. Maybe you're just too late in realizing how good I am actually."

The glasses man rolled his eyes. 'I just praised this guys once, and his ego inflates like a balloon.' He thought.

"Okay, the job for today is done. If you keep doing well like today, I imagine we can finally take the official filming in a few more days." He said.

Inuyasha's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah," the director nodded, "Well then, you may leave the studio. Since everything goes well, we will have two days break, so come again in Wednesday."

Inuyasha smirked. It's about damn time.

Kikyo tapped her chin. "Hmm. He's right… Somehow…. you're kinda different today, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at her and felt the urge to roll his eyes.

'You have no idea, Kikyo….' He thought.

"Maybe I'm just in a _really good_ mood." He answered with a shrug. He had promised to Naraku that he wouldn't do anything that could make Kikyo grow suspicious. He needed to be careful in choosing his own words.

"I see," Kikyo nodded, "Well, I need to leave for another filming now. See you tomorrow, Inuyasha," she grinned to him, "enjoy your day."

How Inuyasha wished he could wipe of that smug grin on her face right now. It took him all he got not to yell in her face saying, 'I know your tricks, bitch.' and then walked away from her with a big smile on his face.

'No,' he reminded himself, 'be patient man. All in time.'

He just couldn't wait to see the look in Kikyo's face when that _time _come.

.

.

.

"So tell me, Totosai, how fast can you get my DNA sample tested?"

The old man sighed, "I told you, Inuyasha, the fastest I can get it done is three days from now."

Inuyasha growled. "Can't you make it any quicker than that? I need the result soon, damn it!"

Totosai rolled his eyes. 'What a stubborn young fellow, just like his father.'

"I'll try my best to get it done by the next two days and immediately send the result to you. But I can't promise that. Are you happy now?" He said.

Inuyasha grinned in satisfaction. "It's perfect."

"Alright, if there's nothing else that you need, I'll be leaving now. Send my greetings to your mother." Totosai stood up.

"Yeah, sure." Inuyasha nodded.

Totosai suddenly stopped in front of his door. "And, Inuyasha…?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not sure why do you suddenly need your DNA to be tested, much less what are you gonna do with it," He sighed, "but I'm telling you one thing, whatever is it in your mind, or whatever is it that you might be planning, you better be careful, son."

Inuyasha smirked. "You don't have to tell me that."

His plan was to get the result of his DNA test first, then bring it to Kikyo to compare with Naoki's. Considering that Kikyo had sent Naoki's sample a day before he went with her to the hospital to get his DNA tested, the boy's result should come earlier than his.

Then, he would tell Kikyo that he got his DNA tested by his family's trusted and dependable doctor, Totosai Honda. Since Totosai had been serving his family for years, of course he would be able to do the test in the most efficient way, and thus make the result come quicker.

He smirked. Why didn't he even think about that earlier?

'Maybe because I had no idea that she was planning to do such thing…' He thought to himself.

Inuyasha frowned. He never imagined that Kikyo would do such a cruel act. Kikyo has always been an astute and shrewd woman, but Naoki was her own flesh and blood for God's sake! Was she really that heartless?

'No...' He tried to reason back in his mind, 'but the Kikyo I knew wasn't that kind of woman.'

Inuyasha might be a dense guy. But he was not that ignorant. He had known Kikyo for years. And he knew that despite of her proud, and sometimes haughty attitude, she was not a ruthless woman who was capable of doing such inhuman act.

Did something actually happen to her that changed her that much?

He sighed. All the thoughts about Kikyo and the boy were starting to drive him crazy.

'I think I need to give myself a break and forget about that for a while….'

Inuyasha glanced at his watch. 12 pm. Kagome should be on her lunch break soon.

He began to grin like an idiot. At least he knew that nothing stood in the way of his relationship with her right now….

.

.

"Kagome, you don't need to finish that file now, you know. It's almost break time already." Koga said.

"Yeah, but I want to get this finished as soon as possible, Koga," Kagome answered with a smile, "I hate procrastinating work."

Koga chuckled. "You really don't change a bit from when you're in high school, do you? Still that same old hardworking, zealous and energetic Kagome," he smirked, "I like that in you."

"And you're still the same pretty-mouthed guy as ever, Koga." Kagome laughed.

"I guess I am, hey, you're going anywhere for lunch?" He asked suddenly.

"Hmmm… I don't know…. Maybe-" Just in time, her cellphone vibrated. She sent her boss a quick apologetic look before she picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"_Good afternoon, am I speaking with Mrs. Takahashi?"_

Kagome rolled her eyes. Without even looking at the caller ID, she could instantly recognized her caller and decided to play along.

"I believe you have the wrong number, sir."

"_Nonsense, madam. I am certain that I've reached the correct number."_

"Well, I can give you the Takahashi's residence number if you want me to. It's 0458112-"

"_Woman, I know my own house number."_

Kagome giggled. It was so easy to make him drop his own little cute act, but it just made him even cuter.

"Okay, _Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi_. What's up?"

"_Are you on your lunch break yet?"_

"Well, almost," answered Kagome, "are you gonna take me to lunch?"

A chuckle could be heard from the other end of the line. "_You're so confident, M'lady. But yes, I am. Pick you up in about fifteen minutes?"_

"Fifteen minutes sounds great," Kagome replied, "I'll see you soon then!"

She hung up the phone and hummed to herself happily, totally forgot that her boss was still in the same room with her.

"Is he taking you out for lunch?"

She gasped. "Oh, sorry, Koga! Oh my god. I can't believe I totally ignored you!"

Koga chuckled. "It's okay, no problem," he sighed, "I was thinking of taking you out for a lunch treat today. Well, I usually treat all my new employers. But if you have plans with him, I guess it can't be helped."

"Sorry, Koga," Kagome said in an apologetic tone, "um, how about tomorrow, then?"

"Hm…." He frowned, "I can't. I need to pick up my niece from her pre-school."

"Oh! Ginta's daughter?" Kagome asked excitedly. She remembered that Koga had two older brothers… Ginta, and she forgot the name of the other one.

Koga shook his head. "Nope. It's Hakkaku's."

Kagome made an 'o' shape with her mouth. "I see, so he's married already, eh?"

"Yeah, I never thought I would live to see the day that guy changing his daughter's diaper," He snickered, "time passes crazily fast, huh."

"Couldn't agree more." Kagome grinned.

.

.

"Inuyasha, pay attention to your own food. I can't eat properly if you look at me like you're about to eat_ me,_ you know."

Inuyasha had been peering at her with the expression of a hungry seven year old for a while now, and he didn't even touch his own food.

He smirked. "I just wish that I am _eating you_ right now."

Kagome dropped her fork and nearly choked her food. "Inuyasha!" she scolded angrily, "we're eating!"

"Oops, my bad. Sorry, M'lady." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Seriously, what are you thinking?" She asked him with a glare.

"If you must know, I'm thinking about the unworldly gorgeous woman sitting across from me, and how breathtakingly beautiful she would look when she walks down the aisle with in her white dress."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah?"

"Yup," Inuyasha grinned, "then with that pretty little smile on her face, she would let me hold her hand, and when the time comes, she would tell me, '_I do._' And I would be the happiest man alive."

"Is that the dream of your life?" Kagome asked with a giggle.

"It isn't a dream, Kagome. 'Cause that woman is about to make it come true for me." Inuyasha answered with a smirk.

"But Inuyasha," Kagome faked a sigh, "what if that woman is suddenly having second thought? You know, there are _so many_ other men in this world."

Inuyasha pouted playfully, "Then I guess I'll be a sad, lonely and miserable dude for the rest of my life. Or perhaps my heart can't take it and like Romeo, I shall die in heartbreak and grief."

Kagome almost couldn't control her laugh. "A real dramatic killer line you have there, Lothario."

"I said nothing but the truth, really."

"Reaaaaally," Kagome said, suddenly felt like teasing him, "then what if she suddenly decide that you're not worth it?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Then I would go my way to hell and back just to regain her affection back to me."

Kagome giggled to herself. 'If that ever happens, I'm counting on you for your own words, Inuyasha.'

.

.

.

_**The next day**_

"Hey, Totosai, is the result ready yet?"

"_For god's sake, Inuyasha, I told you I'm trying my best to get it done by TOMORROW! How many times have you call me this morning, just to get the same answer?"_

"Okay, okay, just wanna make sure you don't get all relaxed on me and forget about it, old man. Geez, no need to be so grouchy."

"_Humph. Call me again and I swear I will never pick up a call from you, young man."_

"Whatever, just-" Beeep. Totosai hung up the phone.

"What the hell?" He couldn't believe that old man really had the guts to hang up on him.

Looking at the screen of his cellphone, he noticed that he had a message.

_From: Kikyo Osawa_

_Hey, Inuyasha, can you pick up Naoki from his school today? Asuka is going to be the bridesmaid for her sister's wedding today. So she can't come for the whole day. I need to go for a filming out of the area today, and I don't think I can ask a permission to leave. Even if I can, the drive from the place I will be at to Naoki's pre-school would take hours._

Inuyasha sighed. As much as he wanted to tell her to 'stop the show', he knew it would only make her upset and suspicious that something was going on. So he better played along for now. Beside, he didn't really have the heart if the little boy would have to wait hours just for Kikyo to pick him up.

_To: Kikyo Osawa_

_Alright. 12pm, isn't it?_

A few seconds later, his cellphone vibrated.

_From: Kikyo Osawa_

_Yes. And thank you. I know I can depend on you._

.

.

"Be careful on your way, Koga."

The pony-tailed man grinned. "You're sure you don't want to come along? Hikari is a sweet girl, and she would be happy to meet you."

Kagome chuckled lightly. "I would love to meet her too, but I still have works to do, you know."

Koga sighed. "As expected from the serious Kagome Higurashi. Alright, I'll be on my way now."

Kagome nodded. "See you later!"

.

.

"Hikari! I'm here!"

The four year old giggled happily, "Uncle Koga!" She then ran towards him.

"Ooff," Koga picked her up in his arms, "how's my baby niece doing today?"

Hikari grinned proudly, "I make a make new friend today."

"Really?" Koga raised an eyebrow to the girl.

"Yup!" she smiled, "His name is Naoki. He is very nice! His nanny usually pick him up from school, but he said that his Papa is going to pick him up today."

"I see," Koga nodded, "Well, let us go home now, are you hungry, Hikari?"

"I am starrrviingg, Uncle Koga," she whined cutely, "I want ice cream and fries."

Koga chuckled. "Okay, anything for the little princess."

Hikari squealed happily, but then she suddenly saw her new friend running out from the school gate.

"Oh, there he is! The boy I told you!" She said excitedly as he pointed at him.

Koga glanced at the direction she was pointing at, and he saw a black haired boy running happily towards an equally black haired man.

He frowned as he looked at the man he was running to. He seemed so damn familiar…

Koga's eyes widened in realization. "Inuyasha Takahashi?"

But what made he froze and his mouth dropped open was the word coming from the little boy's lips,

"**Papa!**"

The... hell?

"Uncle Koga?"

He didn't even realize that his niece was calling him as his mind tried to register some things.

Inuyasha Takahashi was with a four year old boy who called him **papa. **Kagome told him that she had only met him for no more than two months, so there was no way in hell it was their kid.

Staring at him and the kid, Koga could only muttered in a voice full of disbelief, "What the fuck…?"

...

A/N: There you go! Sorry for the crappy cliffhanger, but it's getting kinda long and I don't want to make you guys feel overwhelmed when reading it T_T but I'm going to update soon. Now I gotta make a stupid essay and submit it to my teacher before she gets upset… Argh. Why do we even need school?


	12. Selfish Love

A/N: Again, rainbow before the storm. Lol.

Chapter 12. Selfish Love

…

Koga couldn't believe it. That guy actually had a son?

'Does Kagome know about this?' He thought.

"Uncle Kogaaa!" Hikari whined again, "Let's go now. I'm hungry!"

"Huh?" He said as he finally snapped out of his thought, "ah, yes, Hikari. I'm sorry, let's go now."

He had a feeling that he would need to have an important talk with Kagome as soon as he took his niece home.

.

.

Inuyasha let out a soft sigh as he watched the four-year old happily riding on a swing. His eyes never left him, afraid if the boy might fall and hurt himself.

He glanced at his watch. It's almost six. Kikyo should be home soon.

Just as Inuyasha was about to call Naoki, the little boy suddenly stopped swinging.

Inuyasha approached him. "Naoki, what's wrong?" He asked as he crouched beside him.

"I met a girl today," Naoki answered in a small voice, "Her name is Hikari. She told me that her uncle is picking her up today from school."

Inuyasha nodded. "Then, what's bothering you, little guy?"

Naoki bit his lips. "Mama says, uncle, grandpa and granny don't like me. My uncle would never pick me up from school."

"That's not true, Naoki," Inuyasha said as he patted the boy's head, trying to cheer him up, "They are probably just busy, I'm sure they like you!"

"But they never came on Christmas," Naoki protested, "Mama is the only one who gives me Christmas present every year."

Inuyasha fell silent as it suddenly occurred to him. Just like Mrs. Higurashi had been kicked from the Osawa family when she was pregnant with Kagome…. was Kikyo also kicked out by her parents?

.

.

"You know, Kagome. I wish I were you."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "And why is that, Ayame?"

The red-haired woman sighed. "You know, Koga never asked anyone else to come along with him when he went to pick up his niece. You must be special to him."

"Well… " Kagome laughed nervously, "I guess you can say I've known him before. We met on high school."

"Really?" Ayame's eyes widened, "are you two like old friends, then?"

"Yeah, more or less." answered Kagome. For some reason, she didn't really feel comfortable to tell her that Koga was actually her ex-boyfriend.

"I see." Ayame smiled happily.

Noticing Ayame's sudden change of expression, Kagome grinned. "Ayame, do you like Koga?"

Ayame blushed deep scarlet, "W-what are you talking about, Kagome?"

"Aww… No need to be so shy, sweetie!" Kagome winked at her, "Hey, I can tell you how Koga was when he's in high school, if you want."

"Really, Kago-"

_Knock Knock._

"Kagome? Are you there?"

"Oh, speak of the devil…" Kagome sighed as she heard her boss' voice, "Yes, Koga, I'm inside."

Koga entered the room and grinned. "So you guys are having a nice chat, and I was not invited?"

"We're having a girls talk, Koga," Kagome chuckled, "don't think you'd be interested. Right, Ayame?"

"Um… I think I better leave for now, I've been bothering you, Kagome." Ayame muttered nervously.

Kagome laughed. "Alright, Ayame. I'll see you later!"

Ayame bowed to her boss and quickly left the room.

"Kagome," Koga cleared his throat as the two of them were finally alone, "I need to tell you something important."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "What is it, Koga?"

"Do you…" He hesitated slightly, as he wasn't sure how to begin, "do you know… about, that... little boy?"

"Little boy?" Kagome frowned, "what are you talking about?"

"I take it he didn't tell you," The look on Koga's eyes darkened, "I know it. That no good son of a bitch… He has a son and yet-"

"Wait a minute, Koga," Kagome said, a bit surprised of his sudden cussing, "who are you talking about? Who has a son?"

"Kagome," Koga growled, "That guy- Inuyasha Takahashi, he is no good for you. He has a fucking son and he didn't even tell you."

Kagome's eyes bulged. What…?

"I- I don't understand what are you talking about, Koga," she replied in a small voice, her heart suddenly pounded fiercely inside her chest, "what do you mean?"

"I saw him today when I picked Hikari from her school," explained Koga, "He was picking up a boy, probably around four like Hikari is, and I heard that boy calling him papa."

Kagome froze, feeling as if she had been struck by lightning.

No... It couldn't be. It was a lie, right?

"Maybe you misheard them, Koga… maybe the little boy is Inuyasha's relative." Kagome tried to reason.

"Hikari is friends with that boy," Koga argued back, "she told me that the boy has been telling her that his father is going to pick him up today."

Kagome bit her lips. "Or maybe, it wasn't Inuyasha that you saw?"

"I know what that guy looks like, Kagome," Koga growled slightly, "and I couldn't be wrong. If you don't believe me, ask that guy if he knows a boy named Naoki. I bet it's going to give him the shock of his life."

At this point, Kagome was trying hard not to cry. Inuyasha had a son? Why didn't he tell her that?

The little boy was four year old… Oh god, don't tell her he was his son with Kikyo.

"_Kagome, say, if I did something really bad in the past, would you forgive me?"_

_"It depends. How bad could it be?"_

_Inuyasha gulped. "Like, if I screwed up really badly. Bad enough to…. hurt you."_

_Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Now you're acting really strange. What are you trying to say, Inuyasha?"_

_"Just answer me, Kagome," he pleaded._

That time when Inuyasha asked her, was that about this thing? That he had a son with another woman?

_"To be honest, I don't really know Inuyasha, if it was bad enough to hurt me… I might be very disappointed with you. Probably angry as well... __But, like you said, it's something you did in the past. You know, as I started this relationship with you, I've been trying to leave the past on the back. So I will try and not worry about your past as well. After all," she smiled to him, "we're living in the present, and walk towards the future, aren't we?"_

It was her answer to him that time. But now that she knew what that was really about, could she really forgive him that easily?

Kagome clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. He told her to trust him, but he didn't even trust her and decided to keep such an important thing to himself. How selfish could he be?

She didn't even realize that a few drops of tears had fallen from her eyes until Koga suddenly handed her a tissue.

"Thank you," she mouthed to him as she took the tissue from him.

"Don't cry, Kagome," he sighed, "that bastard doesn't worth your tears."

"But how could he did this… to me?" she sobbed, "I thought he loves me."

Seeing the woman in front of him began to sob uncontrollably, Koga did the only thing he could to comfort her. He pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair gently.

"Ssshh… It's okay. You don't need to cry for that guy. If he really is the right man for you, he would've tell everything to you from the start. That just proves he doesn't really deserve you."

Feeling angry, betrayed and hurt, Kagome didn't say anything back. She just let Koga comforted her as she cried to his chest.

.

"Thanks for taking me home, Koga." Kagome said with a smile as she unbuckled her seat belt.

Koga nodded. "You are very welcome, Kagome. From now on, just tell me if you need anything, ok?"

"I really appreciate your kindness, Koga," answered Kagome, "but I'm only your secretary, remember? It just doesn't seem right if you treat me so… lavishly, you know."

"Nonsense," Koga chuckled, then his expression turned serious, "Kagome, I knew I didn't treat you as well as I should back then when we were together," he sighed, "I was such an ass, I know. So this time, the least I can do now is to support you in any condition. Just think of me as someone you can always depend on anytime."

Kagome smiled warmly at him. But before she could say anything back, the cell phone in her bag vibrated again for what seemed like the hundredth time since the evening.

She took out her phone and frowned, then put it away again.

"Is it from him again?" Koga asked.

Kagome nodded.

"You can't avoid him forever, Kagome. You need to talk to him soon, and asked him where the hell does his problem lie. Seriously, what the fuck is he thinking? I mean- having a kid with other woman is one thing, but he could at least told you for god's sake!" Koga fumed.

"I know, Koga," Kagome sighed, "but I don't think I can talk to him right now. I need time to think to myself for a while."

She then got out of his car, and he quickly went to her side.

"Well," Koga sighed, "Whatever your decision is, I hope you can sort it out with him."

"I hope so…" Kagome answered wryly. 'Even though I know it won't be easy.' She thought.

Koga grinned. "Now cheer up! Too much frowning would make you look older than you already are, you know."

Kagome cracked a small smile at his poor attempt at joke. "Gee. Thank you so much for saying that I'm an old woman already, Koga."

"See? You look so much better when you smile." Koga smiled, "All right, it's getting pretty late… Just go inside your house, I'm going home for now."

Kagome nodded. "Thanks again, Koga. I'm glad I have friend like you."

"Don't mention it," he smirked, "now where's my good night- bear hug?"

Kagome giggled and hugged him.

"Good night, Koga."

"Good night, Kagome."

She watched as Koga's black BMW 3 series drifted away into the distance.

Kagome was reaching for her house key inside her bag when a familiar voice suddenly called her name.

"Kagome."

She turned around, only to see Inuyasha standing right in front of the gate of her house, looking extremely pissed.

He let out a low chuckle. "I'm surprised you didn't see me standing here. Having too much fun with that guy, huh?"

"Inuyasha!" she gasped, "How long have you been here?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Long enough to see you all lovey-dovey with that ex-boyfriend of yours."

"I'm not being lovey-dovey with Koga, Inuyasha," she said sternly, "we're just friends."

"Then tell me why didn't you pick up my call, Kagome," answered Inuyasha with a glare, "I've been calling you for god knows how many times! And you didn't answer- not even once. I checked my goddamned phone every second- in case you replied to my messages. But you didn't."

Kagome glared at him back. "Oh? Did I? So now you want me to say, 'oh, I'm really sorry, Inuyasha! Please forgive me!' Is that it?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What the hell? Are you testing me, woman? I was scared shitless if something might have happened to you, and I rushed my ass here. But guess what I see? You, being all over another man," He spat angrily, "can't you even imagine how I feel?"

Kagome blinked several times. "Imagine how you feel? Really, Inuyasha?" she said in amusement, "I think you should be asking that question to yourself."

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"When are you planning to tell me about it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a low tone, venom dripping in her voice, "that you have a kid, which I bet, most likely with Kikyo?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You… how do you know about it?"

Kagome felt as if her heart were being ripped open. So Koga was right. Inuyasha really had a son.

"How I know about it is not important," she hissed, "why, Inuyasha? Are you planning to keep me in the dark forever? Let me marry you without knowing that you have a child with MY cousin?"

"Kagome, let me explain-"

"There's hardly anything to be explained, Inuyasha," cut Kagome, "I know I might sound like I'm contradicting myself. I told you I would try to forgive you for the things you did in the past. But this is more than I can take, Inuyasha."

"Woman, listen-"

"If you told me about this sooner, it might have been different. But the fact that you didn't just prove that you actually do not care for me at all."

"Kagome, I said LISTEN!"

"Why should I?" Kagome shot, "so that you can break my heart even more?"

"That boy isn't mine!" Inuyasha roared.

"Is that the best lie you can come up with, Inuyasha? Denying your own kid? God, how can you be so selfish?"

"I'm not lying! I'm telling you the truth!"

"Whatever, Inuyasha. I'm not in the mood to debate with you right now. I'm tired and it's night already. Go back to your home."

Inuyasha growled. Without even thinking twice, he grabbed her and threw her to his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

He hated the idea of using such violence to women, especially to Kagome. But damn, this woman could be so fucking stubborn when she wanted to.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, put me down!" she shrieked angrily.

"Hell no," he growled, "not until you listen to me."

.

.

_**Few Hours Later**_

"Inuyasha," Kagome panted as she broke their kiss.

"Hmm?"

"I can sue you for attempted kidnapping, you know." She said with a small glare.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her, "You left me no choice."

Inuyasha had explained everything, about Naoki, Naraku, and how Kikyo had been planning to trick him. He had also told her that his DNA test should be out tomorrow, so he could definitely prove it to her that his DNA and Naoki's were not matched.

After a few minutes of hot debating, which included some yelling, screaming, and cursing (mostly on Inuyasha's part), they had finally ended their not-so-little dispute with an equally hot making out session on Inuyasha's couch.

'Good thing mom is out of town to attend her friend daughter's wedding. I'm such a lucky bastard.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"But ," Kagome frowned, "I'm still upset that you didn't tell me earlier, Inuyasha. Why couldn't you trust me?"

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he murmured apologetically against her hair, " I know I was being a moron for not telling you earlier. But to be honest, before I knew that the boy is actually Naraku Onigumo's kid, part of me was kinda afraid of what you might do if… if you find out that I had a kid with Kikyo."

"I see," Kagome said softly, slightly hurt by the fact that he didn't trust her enough to tell her the truth, "but say, Inuyasha, what will you do if the boy is really yours?"

"You know," Inuyasha sighed, "Kikyo asked me the exact question. And I told her…. That I will be a part of Naoki's life if he is indeed my son."

Kagome breathed deeply, "By being a part of his life, do you mean you're gonna marry Kikyo?"

"I- I don't know, Kagome," Inuyasha hesitated, "I mean, I don't wanna be a bastard and abandon the woman who gives birth and take care of my child, but," he stroked her cheek gently, "I also can't imagine my life without you."

'He doesn't actually answer the question…' Kagome thought, a bit disappointed.

"I understand," she said as she stood up. "can you take me home, now, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha frowned and caught her wrist. "Why don't you stay here tonight?"

Kagome bit her lips. As much as she wanted to, she didn't think that she should. She needed to clear her mind out of this whole mess.

She couldn't deny it. The fact that Inuyasha didn't tell her about Naoki from the first place hurt a lot. But what made heart constricted in pain was that Inuyasha would actually consider being with Kikyo if Naoki was really his son.

Kagome wasn't a selfish woman. She also knew well how hard it was to grow up without a father figure. But deep inside, she truly wished that Inuyasha would stay by her side, no matter what.

'I guess the phrase _sometimes love makes you selfish _is true…' She thought to herself.

"Well, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, "Are you staying? I'm still waiting for your answer."

Kagome sighed. "I don't know Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha looked crestfallen. He then tightened his hold on her, "Kagome, please. I'm sorry for not telling you everything, okay? Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad, Inuyasha," she said with a small smile, "I just need some time… to think about some things."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What things? You love me, and I love you. Isn't that enough? Haven't I told you already? Kagome- I don't wanna lose you. I'm not gonna give up on you no matter what."

"But you are considering to be with Kikyo if Naoki is your son, aren't you?" She knew she was being so unreasonable and insecure, but she couldn't help it.

"But he isn't!"

"But you DO consider it, right?"

Inuyasha growled and pulled her into his arms, borrowing her lips in a forceful kiss. Ignoring her silent protest, he kept pressing his lips firmly against hers.

He bit her lower lips, making her gasp in surprise. Taking advantage of the moment, he bent forward as his tongue entered her mouth.

Kagome moaned and gripped his shoulders involuntarily.

Inuyasha smirked at her response. Their tongue clashed and he took control.

"Why do-" Kagome panted in between their kiss, "you- always- did this?"

"Cause, M'lady," Inuyasha purred, "it's the best and fastest way to tame a stubborn young lady like you."

"Lothario, you jerk." She murmured.

He chuckled and picked her up in his arms effortlessly.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?" Kagome hissed.

"What am I doing? It's nighttime already. I'm taking you to bed."

"I told you to take me home!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Too bad, M'lady. You're inside the wolf's den already."

.

As soon as they were in his bedroom, Inuyasha wasted to time and tossed her into his bed. He leaned down to kiss her again, gently, yet passionately in the same time.

His fingers began to expertly unbuttoned Kagome' blouse, throwing them on the floor. Next, her plaid skirt followed.

As he was about to unhook her bra, he felt Kagome stopped his hand. He frowned, "What?"

"It's no fair," Kagome pouted as she pointed at him, "I am almost naked and you're still fully dressed."

Inuyasha grinned. "Well then, shall I take the honor of having M'lady undress me to her heart content?"

Kagome blushed. "You make it sounds like I am about to harass you."

Inuyasha chuckled and took her right hand, putting it against his clothed chest, "C'mon, Kagome," he murmured, "I am waiting."

With slightly trembling hands, Kagome took off Inuyasha's shirt and breathed deeply, her heart beating wildly inside her chest.

Impatient, Inuyasha unzipped his own jeans and started to peel off her remaining articles of clothing.

He began to plant kisses from her jawline to her collar bone.

"I love you, Kagome," He whispered softly in between kisses, "gods, woman. I love you so much."

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she gripped his shoulders, embracing him closer to her.

"Mmm… Inuyasha…" She moaned.

"I won't ever let anything ever happen between us again," he said as he paused his activity, "I promise, Kagome. Nothing can keep me from you anymore."

Kagome smiled. Being in his arms as he showered her with love had somehow taken away all her insecurities. All she knew was that she really loved him…

So as long as they trusted each other, everything should be all right.

…

A/N: I shall remind you again that I'm not comfortable (or more like incapable) of writing a full-blown lemon, lol. That is the most that you would probably see… And as crazy as it sounds, this chapter turns out like, almost the exact opposite from what I originally had in mind. Oh, *grins* about the "storm"...

_**Preview for what's going on for next chapter...**_

_** Chapter 13. The Accident **__**(wordings might change)**_

"**Hang in there, Kikyo," Kagome said desperately, "Inuyasha is going to come for us soon."**

**Kikyo stared at her in bewilderment. Why did she try to save her? After all she did to her?**

**Gathering all of her strength, Kagome gripped the branch tightly with her right hand and tried to pull herself up. But it was no use, as she was forced to pull the weight of two persons by herself.**

"**-gome!" She finally heard Inuyasha's voice calling for her.  
><strong>

**.**

"**Damn it," Inuyasha slide down a bit, reaching for Kagome's hand frantically, "c'mon, just a little bit more!"**

**He finally got her hand. "Alright, I'm pulling you two up now. Don't you dare let go of my hand, Kagome!"**

**But the ground on the top of the mountain was slippery. Inuyasha soon lost his balance and almost stumbled to his back.**

"**Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.**

"**Fuck," he cursed, "I can't pull you up properly like this!"**

"**Let go of my hand, Kagome." Kikyo suddenly commanded in a firm tone.**

"**What?" Kagome stared at her cousin as if she was crazy. "What are you talking about, Kikyo? No- I'm not letting go of you!"**

**Kikyo let out a soft chuckle. "You are as stubborn as always, dear cousin," she breathed deeply, "I'm sorry, Kagome."**

"**What? No, Kikyo, don't do anything stupid!"**

**With that, Kikyo slipped her own hand from Kagome's grasp. Her body began to fall down as the gravity took over.**

"**NOO! KIKYO!" Kagome screamed.**

**.**

**.**

"**How is she, doctor?"**

**The doctor took of his eyeglasses and shook his head. "Her critical night has passed. Ms. Osawa's life is no longer in danger."**

**Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as Inuyasha rubbed her back soothingly.  
><strong>

"**But…."**

"**But what, doctor?" **

"**It's been a miracle that Ms. Osawa survived the fall. But… With the major bone fractures in both of her legs, I'm afraid she would be paralyzed for her whole life."**


	13. The Proposal, and the Accident

A/N: Warning. This chapter is very long. I've typed like ¾ of this chapter on the previous chapter, then realized it's gotten too long to be put in a chapter, but on the same time- I didn't really know where to separate them. So I ended up changing the first half. I know this is probably not a really good excuse, but doing this helps me not to go running around in the story.

Chapter 13. The Proposal...and the Accident

…

"Are you really sure about this, Sess?" The black-haired woman asked to her husband as she helped him fix his tie.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Rin, I thought we've agreed not to discuss about this again."

"You really don't have to do this for me, you know," Rin said in a small voice, "I know it must be hard for you to leave the business your father had entrusted to you."

"Inuyasha is a very responsible and dependable man, Rin," Sesshoumaru said, "I'm sure he would lead the company well, probably even better than I did, and besides, don't you remember what I've vowed to you on our wedding day?"

"Sesshoumaru…."

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live**,"** he recited to her, "and I'm doing this right now," He grabbed both of her hands and with a warm expression that he showed only to her alone, he said, "for us. For our happiness."

Rin's eyes brimmed with unshed tears. "Sesshoumaru, how can I ever ask for a better husband?" She leaned her head to his chest, "You are everything I can ever wish for."

Sesshoumaru pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her forehead. "And you are everything I can ever asked for, Rin."

"But, Sess," Rin said, "have you tell Inuyasha about this plan yet?"

"No, but I'm going to, soon," Sesshoumaru answered. As he released his embrace, he grabbed her shoulders gently and smiled, "Say, Rin. What do you think about us going for a small vacation with my brother and Naraku?"

.

.

.

"Thank you for all your hardwork, Mr. Takahashi," the director said with a grin as he shook Inuyasha's hand, "it's been a real pleasure working with you."

"You're welcome," Inuyasha said with a small chuckle. Well, that certainly was not what the glasses man had said earlier during the filming.

The director nodded. "We're hoping to work together with you and your brother again soon," he bowed, "Again, thank you for your cooperation, and hope you have a nice evening today."

Inuyasha bowed back. "Thank you."

He felt his cellphone vibrated from his jeans' pocket, and quickly took it out.

A mischievous smile curved his thin lips as he read the message he had received. Totosai said that he had sent his DNA test result to his house.

"You really are in a good mood in the past few days, aren't you, Inuyasha?" Kikyo commented as she noticed him grinning at his phone.

Inuyasha turned to face Kikyo. "Kikyo, I need to tell you something important…. Mind if I visit your home tonight?"

.

.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said as Kikyo poured him a cup of tea, "by the way, is Naoki asleep already?"

Kikyo seated herself on the couch across from him. "Yes, the little guy always sleep early."

"I see," Inuyasha replied, "so, Kikyo, I remember you told me that Naoki's DNA test result should be out by today."

"Yes, it does Inuyasha," she answered, "but yours won't be ready until tomorrow, I thought you know about that."

Inuyasha breathed deeply before he pulled out a piece of document from his suitcase and laid it on the table. "This."

Kikyo raised one of her eyebrows. "What's that?"

"My DNA test result," he answered, "I have a trusted family doctor, and I thought getting mine from him would be much more efficient. So tomorrow we can directly bring Naoki's result and mine to get it tested on the lab." He explained, waiting eagerly for her response.

Kikyo's eyes widened. "But… Well, I understand Inuyasha, but why the rush, suddenly?"

Inuyasha thought to himself for a moment.

"… Firstly, the faster the result come out would be the better for both of us, don't you think so, Kikyo?" He asked her, "and secondly, I don't think it would be fair to Naoki if this keeps on. I mean, if I am truly his father, I would definitely devote my time more for him. And if I'm not, he deserves to know about it as soon as possible." He tried to explain to her in a calm tone.

Kikyo fell silent, and Inuyasha desperately tried to read her expression.

'C'mon, Kikyo,' he pleaded silently, 'say something back.'

The long-haired woman suddenly let out a loud sigh. "Alright Inuyasha, I give up," she said, "I'll tell you now. The result won't be positive, 'cause Naoki isn't really yours."

Inuyasha's eyes bulged. He didn't expect that Kikyo would give out that easily.

"W-what?" He stuttered. Part of it was his act, but he would be lying if he said that he wasn't surprised.

"Naoki isn't your child," Kikyo repeated. "I was already a few weeks pregnant with him before… our last encounter. And that after we kinda 'broke up' for three months. So I know he isn't yours. I just wanted to test you to see if you still care for me, that's all."

'Test me my ass.' Inuyasha thought angrily.

"But why, Kikyo?" He asked her with a glare, "The Kikyo I knew wasn't the kind of woman who does such crazy things!"

"Then maybe you just don't know me enough, Inuyasha," Kikyo hissed, "and I believe the conversation is over. I'm not gonna hear you judging me in my house."

"No, I'm not fucking leaving without getting an explanation from you," he said sternly, "what happened to you, Kikyo? Why did you become this… bitter?"

Kikyo sighed and walked to the door. "Go home, Inuyasha."

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said in a serious tone. He walked towards her and stared at her, "I had been thinking about this since yesterday. And today as I stepped inside your house, I realized something. There's not even a single picture of your family here."

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "And just what are you trying to suggest with that, Inuyasha?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Osawa…. They casted you and Naoki out, didn't they?" He asked her, his eyes never leaving hers.

Kikyo's eyes widened in shock, but she quickly regained her calm and composure. "Why would you even care? It's not your business." She hissed coldly.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said, his voice somewhat softened, "it doesn't have to be like this, you know. We can still be friends. I'm sure Kagome would be happy too."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed and she let out a low chuckle. "What does she even have to do with this? Please, Inuyasha. I don't need a lecture, especially from a man whose head is full of her."

Inuyasha growled. "I'm only trying to make this easier for us, Kikyo. But it's fine by me if you don't even want to listen to me. Have a good night then."

With that, he walked out of her house and slammed the door closed.

Upon Inuyasha's leaving, Kikyo slumped to the floor and stared at the ceiling blankly.

With a faint murmur, she questioned to no one in particular, "why does it has to be her?"

"Mama…?"

Kikyo froze at the voice of her four year old son.

"Naoki, baby," she called to him, "I thought you're sleeping."

"I was," the boy answered as he rubbed his eyes, "but I'm so thirsty… so I got out to get water. Then I heard you talking."

Kikyo bit her lips. Oh god, did he hear what she talked about with Inuyasha?

"Who were you talking to, Mama?" Naoki asked her innocently.

"Naoki," Kikyo breathed deeply. Inuyasha was right. Since when did she become this bitter, cold, and cruel enough to tell such lie to her own son?

"Naoki… I want to tell you something, but promise you won't be mad at me?" She said, taking a gamble.

Naoki nodded and pointed his pinky finger at her, "I promise, mama."

"Naoki, sweetie…. Inuyasha… he isn't your Papa. I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to lie to you."

The little boy fell silent, and Kikyo immediately interpreted his silence as disappointment, and maybe anger at her.

"Nao…ki…?" She asked carefully.

"He is not my papa," Naoki murmured, "it's a bit strange mama."

Kikyo furrowed her eyebrows, "Strange?"

Naoki nodded. "Yes. He is very nice to me, and I like him so much! But I don't get that same feeling when I'm with him and when I'm with you, mama," he frowned lightly, "at first I think, it's because I just met him. But, mama..." he paused.

Kikyo waited for him to continue in anticipation, "yes, baby?"

"When I'm with uncle Naraku, sometimes I wish that he is my papa. But I know he isn't." He whispered, tears began to collect in his eyelids.

"Hush, my baby, don't cry," Kikyo pulled her son into her arms.

"I'm sowwy mama," He hiccupped, "I don't want to make you upset."

His statement made Kikyo felt as if she had been hit by a ton bricks of wall. He didn't want her to be upset?

'Oh god, what kind of woman am I to do this to my own son?' Kikyo thought, tears brimmed in her own eyes. Her son, her little innocent son…

"I made you cry, mama," Naoki cried, "sorry."

"You didn't make me upset, Naoki. Mama is very happy to have you," she smiled and tickled his cheek, "my adorable little hero."

Naoki's eyes brightened. "Really?"

Kikyo nodded. "Now, you should go back to sleep, Naoki."

"I want to sleep with you tonight, mama," the boy pouted, "can I?"

"Of course, baby," Kikyo answered with a small grin and picked him up. She kissed his forehead and snuggled him.

She finally realized something. Before Inuyasha suddenly came back to her life, she had been perfectly happy with Naoki. Sure, there were some harsh times for her, but she had her little baby that would be able to make her smile every time.

Perhaps it was the time to forget all the thought about revenge and continue her peaceful, happy life with her son….

.

.

"So, when am I gonna be an uncle, Kagome?"

Kagome almost choked the water she was drinking. "Eh? What is it, Souta?"

Souta chuckled. "You're marrying Inuyasha, right? I just want to know when can I call him 'brother'."

"To be honest, I'm not really sure now, Souta," Kagome answered.

'He did say he would wait for my answer in six months… and it's been two months already,' She thought to herself, 'should I give him my answer now?'

Souta rolled his eyes. "Don't make the poor guy wait, Kagome. You know what? He really loves you. Remember that day on the beach when you almost drowned? He was almost as blue as you were when he brought you to us," he said, "he really does care about you."

"I know, Souta," Kagome sighed, "I guess I'm just afraid if something might happen in the future… Like... what if he regrets ever asking me to marry him?"

"You're so full of insecurities, Kagome," Souta shook his head, "I can't believe you still doubt him."

"It's not like that, Souta, I-"

_**Knock, knock.**_

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi called, "can you open the door? I think there's someone outside."

"Alright, mom!" answered Kagome before she turned to her little brother, "talk to you later, Souta."

Souta sighed. He just knew it, the way those two looked at each other alone was more than enough to tell that they were truly in love with one another. Inuyasha Takahashi would be able to make her sister happy, but she was just too stubborn to admit it.

.

Kagome opened the door and saw Inuyasha standing there, with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, a bit surprised.

"Hey, babe," Inuyasha gave her a small smile as he greeted her, "mind if I come in?"

"No, of course not," answered Kagome, "I'm just surprised you suddenly come, though."

Inuyasha chuckled. "So you didn't miss me?"

"I didn't say anything like that, Inuyasha," Kagome giggled, "okay... please come in?"

Inuyasha nodded and walked inside with her.

.

.

"I see," Kagome breathed deeply, "I must admit, I'm kinda surprised she didn't try to… deny it or make some excuses, Inuyasha."

"I was too, at first," Inuyasha said, "but then I thought, even if she wanted do deny it, what more can she do? She knows that when the result comes out my DNA and Naoki's wouldn't match."

"I guess you're right," Kagome sighed, "so… is that all you wanted to say to me?"

A grin curved from the corner of Inuyasha's lips, "Well, not really, Kagome."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh?"

"Well," Inuyasha cleared his throat, and for a moment, Kagome could've sworn she saw a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Six months is a long time, don't you think so, Kagome?" He chuckled nervously.

"Ummm… yes...?" Kagome said, unsure where was he going.

Inuyasha didn't know why he suddenly became very nervous. Fuck, he was so mentally prepared for this!

"Kagome," he began, "you love me, don't you?"

"Yes….?" answered Kagome, still couldn't exactly read him.

"And I love you too. So why should we wait if we're certain with each other feelings?"

Kagome could only nodded, her heart raced as she began to understand what he was about to say. 'God, is he…?'

"What I've been trying to say is," Inuyasha took a deep, long breath. He took out a small, red box from his pocket, "You deserve the man who can make you feel like the happiest woman in this world, Kagome," he said, "would you let me be the one?"

Kagome gasped. Inuyasha was really proposing to her right now.

"Marry me, Kagome Higurashi," Inuyasha said with a smile, "and we're gonna celebrate your twenty-second birthday as Kagome Takahashi."

Kagome couldn't even think. Her birthday would be on next month…. In one month she would become Kagome Takahashi, granted, if she said yes to him now.

"I…." She bit her lips, looking straight at the dark violet eyes of the man she had grown to love, "Inuyasha, I…."

Inuyasha loved her. And she loved him. Wasn't that enough? So what should she be afraid of now?

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said, waiting eagerly for her response.

"Yes, Inuyasha," she finally breathed, "I'll marry you."

Like a kid who had just received his first Christmas present, Inuyasha's eyes gleamed in excitement. "You will?"

Kagome nodded and smiled at him brightly. "Yes, Inuyasha. I will marry you."

Inuyasha stood abruptly and lifted Kagome up to the air.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome let out a small gasp.

"Oh gods, thank you, Kagome," he said as he finally put her down. He pulled her into an embrace, "I don't fucking give a shit how sissy I must've sounded just now. But you don't know how happy you make me."

Kagome let out a small laugh, "You do not sound sissy, Inuyasha. I would say it as a very romantic proposal."

"Whatever," he murmured faintly as he breathed in her scent, "Damn you, woman. Why do you make me feel like this? To be so obsessed with you?"

"Glad to know that you're obsessed with me, Mr. Takahashi." Kagome teased.

"Yeah, yeah, you can say anything you want,_ Mrs. Takahashi,_ " He released her from their embrace and smirked, "cause you'll be stuck with me now, until forever."

Kagome smiled. "And I wouldn't want it any other way."

.

.

.

"-yasha. Wake up."

"Hmmm…." Inuyasha moaned in his sleep, "c'mere, M'lady…"

"What the hell, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha frowned. That was not Kagome's usual sweet, and sometimes high-pitched voice… Slowly, he opened both of his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru?!" He blinked rapidly as he realized who it was.

And he was in his room, not Kagome's.

'Fuck, how could I forget I went home after last night?' He cursed himself.

"Why are you here, Sesshoumaru?" he growled.

"How rude," Sesshoumaru said as he raised an eyebrow at him, "I lived here too before, remember? This is OUR parent's home. I can come here whenever I want."

"But why are you in MY room?" Inuyasha hissed.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I had been knocking your door for god knows how long. Mom says you're not gonna wake up at least until eleven."

'Well, the guy has a point here…' Inuyasha thought. It was weekend, after all.

"Whatever," he grumbled, "what do you want, Sesshoumaru?"

"Well, firstly, I want to ask you something. I heard from Totosai that you're asking for a DNA test." Sesshoumaru frowned slightly. "What's this all about, Inuyasha? Did you do something stupid?"

"It's a fucking misunderstanding, Sesshoumaru," He groaned, making a mental note to himself to shut Totosai's big mouth the next time he saw him, "Let's just say, Kikyo thought that her son is mine. So I was just trying to give her the prove that he isn't."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. "I hope Kagome doesn't kill you for this, Inuyasha."

"She knows about it," Inuyasha shrugged, "and we're fine. The boy isn't mine anyway, so tell me, Sesshoumaru, what do you need from me? I'm pretty sure you do not come simply because you suddenly got interested with my personal life."

"I can assure you I do not, little brother."

"Then what is it?" Inuyasha asked, growing impatient.

"Inuyasha, I want to introduce you to our future partner," Sesshoumaru said, "Naraku Onigumo."

"…. Okay?" Well, he kinda knew the guy already, but if Sesshoumaru wanted them to meet formally, it should be fine.

"I'm thinking of us going for a small vacation…" Sesshoumaru said, "Rin said an outdoor trip, like hiking to Mount Fuji would be nice. I think she mentioned something about Diamond Fuji, that sunset you can only see there in around this time… I'm inviting Naraku's family as well, and you can bring Kagome along too if you want."

Inuyasha nodded, "Your wife sure knows a lot of thing about stuffs like that, Sesshoumaru. Alright, that sounds pretty good to me."

"I want you and Naraku to talk and get to know each other…. and I hope you can establish a nice relationship with him, Inuyasha," he said, "cause you'll be working together with him a lot soon."

"…. May I ask something, Sesshoumaru?"

"What?"

"Why is it me?" He asked, curious, "Not 'us'? You made it seems as if I am the owner of our company. I mean, you're still the owner, right?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I am… resigning from the company in the next few months."

"Oh I see." Inuyasha said without really registering the information in his mind.

Hey, wait a minute.

Sesshoumaru was resigning?

As in, he would not be the owner anymore?

"WHAT?!" He burst out.

.

.

"Thank you, Miss Kagome! Please visit our bakery again soon!" The old woman said, smiling warmly to Kagome.

Kagome nodded and smiled back to her. "Your cakes are the best in the world, Granny Kaede, I'll be sure to come again soon!"

Kaede laughed heartily, "You really know how to please an old lady with your words, young miss."

"I'm just saying the truth, Granny Kaede," Kagome winked, "I'm sure my boyfriend-" She paused. Her heart skipped a beat at the sudden realization. Inuyasha was not her boyfriend anymore. He was her _fiancé_ now.

"Ah.. I'm sure he would love this botamochi!" she continued quickly, "The guy is so obsessed with these, but it's pretty hard to find them in autumn, and I'm so happy that your bakery sell it!"

"I'm glad then," Kaede said with a smile, "Even though you had only mentioned about your boyfriend a few times, I can see that he is a nice man. And I wish happiness for the two of you."

"Thank you so much, Granny Kaede," Kagome hugged the old woman, "you know, sometimes I wish you are my grandmother."

Kaede chuckled. "You're like my own granddaughter too."

"Well then, I better go and surprise him now," Kagome said cheerfully, "I'll see you soon!"

Kaede nodded. "Take care, Miss Kagome."

.

.

Smiling happily, Kagome knocked at the door. She just couldn't wait to see that excited look on Inuyasha's face when he saw that she had brought him his favorite rice cakes.

Inuyasha was twenty-five, but he sure didn't act like it sometimes.

'I swear, he could be so damn cute sometimes.' Kagome giggled.

A few minutes passed and no one answered the door. Kagome frowned slightly. Was there no one home?

She was about to knock the door again when she suddenly heard a loud voice yelling,

"YOU GOTTA BE FRIGGIN KIDDING ME, SESSHOUMARU!"

'That was his voice,' Kagome thought, 'I wonder what he's yelling about.'

"Inuyasha?" She knocked the door again as she called with a louder voice, hoping that he would hear her.

A few moment later, Izayoi came out.

"Oh, hi, Kagome." She greeted, "sorry we didn't hear you. Those stubborn sons of mine are giving me headaches with their bickering," she sighed, "boys never changed, do they?"

Kagome smiled at the older woman. "They sure don't, Mrs. Takahashi, ah, may I come in?"

"Of course! Please!" Izayoi replied quickly as she invited her in.

Kagome walked inside the house, and immediately saw Inuyasha and his older brother in the living room.

"Inuyasha," Izayoi called to his younger son, "Kagome's here."

Inuyasha stopped his glaring contest with his brother and turned to Kagome. "Kagome?"

"Uh… do I come in a wrong time?" Kagome asked.

"No, no," Inuyasha answered, "apparently this brother of mine just decided to give me a very late birthday surprise and present. That's all."

"Late birthday present?" Kagome raised one of her eyebrows.

"Long story short, he's quitting from the company. And he wants me to take lead of it."

Kagome made an "o" shape with her mouth. "I… see…?" She didn't really understand the world of business, but shouldn't Inuyasha be happy to be entrusted with his family's business?

"I hope you can understand, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said, "I know it's my fault for not telling you earlier, but I just wanted to see how dependable can you be. You know, I gave you that task with Kikyo Osawa to see how responsible you are with your job," he sighed, "of course it is totally different with leading a company, but at least you get a sense how it feels to be entrusted with a job."

Inuyasha sighed, "I see. And you want our company to merge with Naraku's?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru answered, "he is my most trusted partner in business, and I believe he can help you expand the company further."

Kagome listened to the two brothers' conversation in silent. Naraku…. as in Naraku Onigumo? The man whom Inuyasha had told her was Naoki's real father?

Inuyasha breathed deeply. "Alright, Sesshoumaru. I'll do as you wish. And I wish the very best for you and Rin. You have my full support."

Sesshoumaru bowed in gratitude. "Thanks, Inuyasha. You don't know how much that means to me."

Inuyasha nodded. "So when do you want to go for…. Uh, this vacation?"

"I'm thinking of going tomorrow, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said, "the weather said that tomorrow won't be so windy. I have already told Naraku about this too."

"Alright," Inuyasha replied, "then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Then, I shall leave now, don't wanna disturb your time with Kagome here," He chuckled lightly, a bit uncharacteristic of him, "have a good day, you two."

"Your brother is a nice guy, Inuyasha," commented Kagome as soon as Sesshoumaru left the house.

Inuyasha snorted. "Nice? That ice prince? Kagome, try living with him for twenty-one years. Then tell me if you can say that he's nice."

Kagome giggled. "Hush, don't talk such things about your older brother."

"You know," Inuyasha sighed, "sometimes I wonder how a cold guy like him could marry a bubbly woman like Rin."

Kagome smiled. "I've only met her once during your birthday, Inuyasha. But I think she's a very nice woman… I would love to meet her again soon."

"You would, Kagome," Inuyasha replied, "Sesshoumaru invited us for some kind of 'partnership bonding' with Naraku."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, "us?"

"Sesshoumaru would take Rin with him. So I'm hoping that you can go with me as well," Inuyasha said, "that's it, if you don't mind, M'lady."

Kagome shook her head. "No, not at all! Well, I think it's a great idea, Inuyasha! After all, if you gonna work with him, you need to form a good friendship with him, right?"

"You're right." Inuyasha said as he flashed her a smile.

Kagome smiled back to him. An outdoor trip sounded like a nice idea…

Something suddenly passed through her mind. Something that didn't really feel right- but she felt compelled to do it at the same time.

"Inuyasha," she began carefully, "I just thought about something. Can we also invite… Kikyo? I mean, she's the top model of Naraku's company, right? She should be an influential person too."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stared at Kagome as if she was crazy. "Are you mad, Kagome? Why should I invite her?"

Kagome sighed. "I know you would not like this idea, but think about Naoki, Inuyasha. Isn't this the perfect time for that boy to enjoy some time with his father, even just for a day?"

"But, Kagome-"

"Besides, now that the truth is out, Kikyo can't really do anything to separate you from me, don't you think?" Kagome said, "and to be honest… I kinda want to talk with her again. I want to reconcile our relationship...After all, she's still my cousin, you know."

'And after knowing what had really happened to her… I kinda felt bad for almost hating her….' She thought to herself.

Inuyasha frowned. "I don't know Kagome. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Please, Inuyasha?" Kagome pleaded, giving him her best puppy dog eyes, "Maybe this trip is the key for us to finally talk some things out and mend our relationship."

"I said no, Kagome."

Kagome huffed, but then an idea suddenly popped in her mind. She stood on her tiptoe and brushed Inuyasha's lips slightly with hers, making his eyes widened in surprise.

"Please? For me?" she begged again, "you love me, don't you?" She said, playing the 'love card'.

"You are gonna be the death of me, woman," Inuyasha groaned, "alright, in one condition, I don't want you talk anything weird with her. Got that?"

Kagome smiled happily. "Okay!"

"But I'm not sure if she wants to go, even if I ask her," Inuyasha sighed, "Our last conversation isn't necessarily a pleasant one."

"That would be easy," Kagome grinned, "you just need to talk with Naoki. Kikyo wouldn't say no if her son has begged her, right?"

.

.

.

_**The next day**_

"Oh, look, look, that's a giant bird, mama!" Naoki squealed in excitement.

Kikyo laughed. "It's called an eagle, Naoki."

Inuyasha looked at the two of them.

Naoki hadn't called him "papa" at all that day, not even once. They talked for a few times, but mostly just a small chat that consisted of "yes" and "no".

'Did Kikyo… tell him something already?' He began to wonder. But the little boy still looked as cheerful as usual, so it couldn't be, right...?

"Phew! I didn't know the walk to the resort would take that long." Rin said as they finally arrived at the resort they would be staying.

"Are you alright, Rin? Don't push yourself." Sesshoumaru asked in a voice full of concern.

Rin gave her husband a small smile. "I'm ok, Sessh. We haven't even climbed the mountain yet! I won't be defeated by the energetic little guy here, you know." She giggled at Naoki.

"I want to climb the mountain! I'm a strong boy!" Naoki exclaimed proudly.

"No, Naoki," said Kikyo in a stern voice, "it's too dangerous for you. You're staying with me in the cottage."

"But mamaaaa," Naoki whined, "I want to climb too."

"No buts, Naoki," Kikyo reprimanded her four year old, "remember that you promised me to be a good boy if I agreed to go with you?"

Naoki pouted.

"I've booked four rooms," Sesshoumaru informed, "Mine is number 15. Inuyasha, you and Kagome would be in room number 17, the room across mine. Kikyo and her son would be in room number 12, and Naraku, you would be on room number 18. We can meet at the lobby after everyone finished unpacking."

"Alright," Inuyasha replied, "so, I'll see you guys soon?"

.

.

"I can't believe he didn't go," Inuyasha muttered, "that guy is the one who suggest that we should go for a friggin vacation… and yet he's staying in his room now?"

"Inuyasha, he needs to take care of Rin, you know," Kagome tried to explain, "you saw how pale she looked just now. Poor Rin, she had been sick all this time. I'm glad she didn't force herself to climb the mountain too."

"Like Sesshoumaru would let her," Inuyasha scowled.

Kagome smiled and turned to face Kikyo, who was right behind her.

"You're doing good there, Kikyo?" She asked.

Since Rin and Sesshoumaru would be staying at the resort for the whole day, they had insisted to look after Naoki for Kikyo. And after a few minutes of debating, Kikyo finally gave up and joined them.

Kikyo only nodded at her as she kept climbing up.

Kagome sighed. 'Maybe I need to talk with her when we two are alone…'

.

"Finally…. My legs are killing me…." Kagome groaned, "and it's so cold up here. I really want a nice, warm bath right now."

"Plus me, inside, as a bonus?" Inuyasha said to her with a smirk.

Kagome threw him a small glare. "Lothario."

Meanwhile, Naraku walked to where Kikyo was and sat beside her.

He cleared his throat and spoke in a small voice. "I've done just as you told, Kikyo."

Kikyo stared at him. "There's no more use for that now. Just forget it. And don't ask me why. I'm not in the mood to discuss this with you."

Naraku furrowed his eyebrows. Inuyasha must have did his own DNA test.

"Alright, I won't question you anything about it," Naraku sighed, "truthfully, Kikyo, I'm glad you're taking Naoki with you today."

"Actually, Naraku, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here," Kikyo replied, "he begged me to go. How can I say no to him?"

"I see," Naraku let out a small chuckle, "that son of mine is really something, eh?"

Kikyo hugged her legs to her chest. "You call him your son, but you sure do not act like you're his father."

"Kikyo," Naraku sighed, "had the situation been different, I would gladly showered the boy with all the love I have. But please understand, I have a family too."

Kikyo glanced at him, not saying anything back.

"I'm going to look around here," Naraku announced, "I might find a good spot for our next advertisement filming."

"Inuyasha!" He called, "want to join me to look around here?"

"Yeah, sure." Inuyasha said as he stood up. He glanced at Kagome, and she gave him a smile.

"You should go, Inuyasha. I'll be waiting for you here." She said to him.

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll be back soon. Be careful and take care, ok?"

"Yup," Kagome answered, "now go! Naraku's waiting for you."

.

After the men left, the two women sat beside the small bonfire in an awkward silence.

"Um…" Kagome finally said, trying to break the ice, "how have you been, Kikyo?"

"Good, I guess." Kikyo answered simply.

"I see…" Kagome replied, "I'm glad to hear that. You know, I didn't know that you had a son! You should've told me that I have such a cute nephew! Did you read him to sleep every night? Oh my gosh, it's my dream to read a book for a kid!"

Kikyo sighed. "Have you always been this talkative, Kagome?"

Kagome blushed. "Uhm… well…"

"And for your question; I didn't tell you because I don't think you'd be interested to know. And no, I don't read him to sleep, as I am very busy with my work. But his babysitter does sometimes." Kikyo said.

"Ah…. I see." Kagome nodded to herself, "Kikyo, when I look at Naoki, I remembered when we were around his age, how we grew up together before you went to elementary school… Sometimes I wish I could go back to that time, you know."

Kikyo chuckled. "But that's not possible now, is it, Kagome?"

"No!" Kagome protested abruptly, "we can still be like that!"

Kikyo raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you trying to prove, Kagome?"

"I want us to be friends again, Kikyo," Kagome said, "I would forget everything you… ever did in the past. I want to support you and be by your side from today on."

Kikyo's eyes widened. "Kagome, Kagome," she said in an amused tone, "how naive can you be? Seriously, what does Inuyasha see in such a naive girl like you?"

"You can say anything you want, Kikyo," The look on Kagome's eyes hardened, "but I really meant it- I want us to be friends."

"Like I said, I'm afraid it's not possible, Kagome," Kikyo said with a glare as she stood up.

"Where are you going, Kikyo?"

"I'm tired of sitting around, I'll be back soon."

"Wait!" Kagome said, "I'm going with you."

Kikyo frowned at her. "Whatever you want."

.

.

"I always thought it was a bad idea to climb up the mountain during autumn," Naraku mused, "but Mount Fuji is indeed very beautiful in this season."

Inuyasha chuckled. "I must agree on that, Naraku. My sister in law apparently has a really good taste in this kind of things."

Naraku glanced at him, "So, you got your own DNA test already, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah..."

"And how is it? You talked to her already?"

"Uh-uh," Inuyasha answered, "you could say everything worked out just fine in the end."

"I see," Naraku replied. "Well, I'm glad then."

"Again, thank you for telling me about the truth, Naraku. I know it wasn't easy for you."

"You're welcome, Inuyasha. That was the least thing I could do."

Inuyasha glanced at his wristwatch. "I think it's time to get back to them now."

Both of them started to make their way back to where they had left the two women. But what they found when they finally arrived, was the fireless bonfire, long dead blown by the wind. No sign of Kagome and Kikyo.

.

.

"Hang in there, Kikyo," Kagome said almost frantically, "Inuyasha is going to come for us soon."

Because of the thickness of the snow at the top of the mountain, Kagome had stepped on what she thought was still the ground. And it wasn't.

Luckily, Kikyo had caught her arm before she really fell to the cliff. And during their struggle, Kikyo had somehow become the one who was underneath, and Kagome was now desperately hanging to a thick branch from a dead tree for their dear life.

Kikyo stared at her cousin in bewilderment. Why did she still want to save her? After all she did to her?

But then, why did _she _saved Kagome earlier? Was it only reflex?

Gathering all of her strength, Kagome gripped the branch tightly with her right hand and tried to pull herself up. But it was no use, as she was forced to pull the weight of two persons by herself.

"Kagome! Where are you?" She finally heard Inuyasha's voice calling for her.

He must've noticed that she and Kikyo weren't on the bonfire and went searching for them.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed as loud as she could, "I'm here!"

Soon, footsteps could be heard and Kagome almost breathed a sigh of relief when she finally saw Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kagome! How did you…? Damn it," he slide down a bit, reaching for Kagome's hand in panic.

"What happened?" Naraku's voice came.

"Naraku, I need you to go find some rope! Kagome and Kikyo are stuck down here!" Inuyasha shouted.

"What...? Alright, hang on there, I'll be back soon!"

Inuyasha growled and stretched his hand out as long as he could to reach Kagome's, "C'mon, just a little bit more…." He finally got her hand. "Gotcha, I'm pulling you two up now. Don't you dare let go of my hand, Kagome!"

But the ground on the top of the mountain was too slippery. Inuyasha soon lost his balance and almost stumbled to his back hen he tried to pull up the two women.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, "be careful, or you might slip down as well!"

"Fuck," he cursed, "it's too slippery. I can't pull you up properly like this!"

"Let go of my hand, Kagome." Kikyo suddenly commanded in a firm tone.

"What?" Kagome stared at her cousin as if she was crazy. "What are you talking about, Kikyo? No- I'm not letting go of you!"

Kikyo let out a soft chuckle. "You are as stubborn as always, dear cousin," she breathed deeply, "I'm sorry, Kagome."

"What? No, Kikyo, don't do anything stupid!"

With that, Kikyo slipped her own hand from Kagome's grasp. Her body began to fall down as the gravity took over.

"NOO! KIKYO!" Kagome screamed.

.

.

"Is mama gonna be alright?" Naoki cried.

"Sssh, don't cry, Naoki," Kagome tried to soothe the little boy, "She would be alright. Your mom is a strong woman."

Luckily, Kikyo's body had only fell for a few meters before she got stuck to a small rim on the mountain. The rescue team had been able to find her quickly, and rushed her to the nearest hospital.

After a few hours, the doctor finally came out with an unreadable expression in his face.

Kagome quickly approached him. "How is she, doctor?"

The doctor took of his eyeglasses and shook his head. "Her critical moment has passed. Ms. Osawa's life is no longer in danger."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as Inuyasha rubbed her back soothingly.

"But…."

"But what, doctor?" She asked.

"It's been a miracle that Ms. Osawa survived the fall. But… With the major bone fractures in both of her legs, I'm afraid she would be paralyzed for her whole life."

Kagome froze. No… It couldn't be.

"Are you saying," she choked, "that she won't be able to walk again, doctor…?"

The doctor sighed. "I can't really say that for sure. Only time can tell. I'm sorry, Ms. Higurashi, but our team has done the best that we could."

.

.

It was twelve at night. Rin and Sesshoumaru have gone back to the resort with Naoki, despite of the boy's screaming and protest, saying that he wanted to stay with his mother.

"It is all my fault," Kagome sobbed, "if I didn't let go of her, none of this would ever happened."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said as he embraced her gently, "it's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself. You didn't let go of her…. She released her own hand from yours, Kagome."

"But still, Inuyasha, if only I could hold her a bit longer… Now she is paralyzed for her whole life. How is she going to take care of her son? Oh god. She won't even be able to work again! Being a model had always been Kikyo's dream ever since she was little, Inuyasha."

"You couldn't help it, baby," Inuyasha murmured as he planted a soft kiss to her head, "now we can only hope that she would recover soon."

Naraku just stared at the couple from a distance, thinking deeply to himself. What would happen if Kikyo was indeed become paralyzed…? Who would take care of Naoki?

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed deeply, trying to control her sobs, "I want you to promise me something."

The look on Inuyasha's eyes hardened. "No, Kagome."

"What? I haven't even told you yet!"

"Cause I know what are you thinking," He pushed her into an arm distance and stared at her, "you want me to stay with her if something really happened with her, right? I won't do that, Kagome."

"But it was my fault, Inuyasha!"

"It wasn't! God woman, can you stop blaming yourself?"

"You don't understand, Inuyasha. Kikyo fell because she was trying to save me! It should've been me who's lying inside that room right now! You know what? I think Kikyo has every right to hate me now. I truly have taken away everything from her. I don't deserve to be happy with you."

Inuyasha growled and grabbed her shoulders a bit roughly, "Don't you dare say things like that, Kagome. Don't you remember? I'm not gonna let go of you. Especially not for a fucking stupid reason like this!"

Kagome bit her lips. Truthfully, she didn't want him to let go of her as well. She had grown to love him so much that she was ready to do anything for him... But why did she feel this unbearable guilt inside her heart? The thought of living happily with Inuyasha, while Kikyo had to suffer for the rest of her life somehow made her feel like she had just done a great injustice.

"I just don't know anymore, Inuyasha," she cried brokenly, "I don't."

...

A/N: That was one crazy loooooong chapter... Probably the longest I would ever write. So, I estimate that the story would end in about 10-12 more chapters… I'm really hoping to finish this before I go for the Christmas and New Year break… Btw, guys (excuse my randomness) try to YT "Inuyasha Episode Infinity". It's kinda a parody of the show, and I think the voice actors did a great job at mimicking the characters' voices. You'd laugh at how true some points are.


	14. Misunderstanding

Chapter 14. Misunderstanding

…

Inuyasha growled and punched the wall. "Dammit, Kagome," he muttered angrily, "I don't understand your way of thinking."

"Think about it, Inuyasha," Kagome tried to reason, "what would you if you were me? Someone saved your life in exchange of hers. How would you feel?"

Inuyasha turned around and gave her a sharp look. "Kikyo isn't _fucking dead_, Kagome, "so you might as well stop this nonsense."

"But she will be miserable for the rest of her life, Inuyasha. Do you think I can live with that?!"

"And you want me to be miserable for the rest of my life? Is that it?!" He shot back at her.

Kagome stared at the man before her. "I-I…" Under his penetrating gaze, the words died in her throat and she threw her gaze away from him, suddenly unable to look at him straight in the eyes.

The look on Inuyasha's softened and he walked towards her. "Kagome," he said softly. He gently cupped her cheek and his thumb brushed away a single tear, "baby, look at me."

Her refusal to look at him made him grow frustrated, and he squeezed her shoulders.

"Don't you love me?" He asked in an almost desperate tone.

"I do, Inuyasha," she said, finally looked at him in the eyes, "but-"

He quickly put a finger on her lips, preventing her to say any more words, "Ssshh," He then pulled her into a tight embrace, as if afraid she was going to disappear if he let go even just for a moment. "Everything will be fine, Kagome," he said in a reassuring tone, "Kikyo is going to be fine. You just have to believe me."

As tears started to well up in her eyes again, Kagome hugged him back, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she murmured in a small voice, "I think I'm just… too scared."

She could still feel that dreaded feeling when Kikyo's hand slipped away from hers. That was a feeling that she had been so sure would haunt her for a long time.

"Don't be," Inuyasha whispered, "Whatever happens, I'm here for you. Always."

Kagome gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Inuyasha. I'm sorry for acting so selfish and not thinking about your feelings."

Inuyasha chuckled slightly. "How can you be selfish, Kagome? You are the most caring and kind hearted woman I had ever met," He said, kissing the top of her head gently, "stubborn and sometimes reckless, yes. But I wouldn't want you any other way. So stop talking about all this crap, alright?"

Kagome nodded silently. Maybe Inuyasha was right. Maybe everything would be just fine after all….

.

A nurse finally came out from Kikyo's room, and Kagome quickly approached her.

"Excuse me, Miss, can we go see her now?" She asked.

The brown-haired woman smiled. "Yes, you may. The patient's condition has been stable for quite a while. But be careful not to disturb her rest. She needs that."

Kagome nodded and bowed, "Thank you."

The nurse bowed back to her before she excused herself.

Kagome turned to face Inuyasha, and he gave her a small nod and held her hand as they walked together to Kikyo's room, Naraku followed silently from behind.

Looking at Kikyo's frail figure, Kagome smiled sadly. "Kikyo, thank you for saving me," she said, "and I'm sorry I couldn't hold on to you a bit longer."

She felt Inuyasha gave her hand a light squeeze, and she smiled to him.

"I hope you can recover soon," She continued, "you know what? I never hated you. In fact, I had always seen you as a part of my family. There's so many things I wanted to talk to you, Kikyo," she breathed, "so please, wake up soon."

And as if the gods in heaven finally answered her prayer, Kikyo's eyes slowly fluttered opened.

Kagome gasped. "Kikyo? Doctor, doctor!" She ran out of the room and called the doctor frantically, "please come here! She's awake!"

.

.

"The doctor said you can left the hospital tomorrow," Kagome said happily, "isn't that great, Kikyo?"

Kikyo didn't answer. "Where's Naoki?" She asked instead.

"He's at the resort with Rin and Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha answered, "don't worry, Kikyo, my brother might be an ice prince, but Rin is pretty obsessed with Naoki. I'm sure they'd take a good care of him."

"He's right. Naoki's fine. You don't need to worry so much about him." Naraku added, "and you would be able to walk again very soon. Just take your rest for now."

Something flickered in Kikyo's dark brown orbs, and Naraku instantly regretted bringing up the topic.

"But the doctor said I won't be able to walk properly anymore, am I right? These legs of mine," she let out a low chuckle, "they're pretty much useless now, aren't they?"

"Kikyo," Kagome said carefully, "I'm really sorry…."

"Stop that, Kagome. You did nothing wrong to me, I chose to save you," Kikyo replied coldly, "and keeping apologizing to me won't make yourself an angel."

"Kikyo," Inuyasha growled lightly, "what's wrong with you? Kagome is only trying to be considerate to you! Can you be considerate to her for once?"

"I don't need anyone's pity, Inuyasha," Kikyo said with a glare, "can all of you please let me rest alone for now? I'm tired and I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone."

"But, Kikyo," Kagome protested, only to have Inuyasha pulled her hand.

"She wants to be alone, Kagome. We should leave for now." He said sternly.

"But Inuyasha," she went to protest, but seeing the hard look on Inuyasha's face, she sighed and gave up.

Reluctantly, she walked out of the room with him. Naraku followed them from behind and after taking a last glance at Kikyo, he closed the door.

"Fuck," Inuyasha cursed under his breath once they were out of Kikyo's room, "fuck it all."

Kagome just stood in silence, remembering what the doctor had said earlier after he examined Kikyo.

**_"It seems that her legs would not be totally paralyzed," the doctor informed, "but but the fracture on the bones of her legs would prevent her to be able to walk properly."_**

**_"What about a surgery, Doctor?" Kagome asked, "it can help her to walk properly again, right?"_**

**_The doctor shook his head negatively. "We can do a surgery on her. But it won't do much. You see," he showed them a scan of Kikyo's legs, "the bones right here are completely damaged and bent. The most we can do is to replace it with silicon, but the bent would still be there."_**

**_"So Kikyo... would be crippled?" asked Kagome again as she felt a terrible dread overcome her._**

**_The doctor sighed. "I'm afraid so, Miss. Higurashi."_**

Kikyo would be a crippled woman for the rest of her life.

.

.

"Mama!" Naoki cried as he leaped to the now wheel-chaired woman.

"My baby," Kikyo grinned, hugging the little boy.

"Are you still sick, mama?" He asked with misted eyes.

Kikyo smiled to her son. "No, Naoki. Mama is fine. So don't cry, ok baby?"

Naoki tried to stifle his cries. "O-kay, mama."

Watching the scene in front of her, Kagome suddenly felt like hiding herself in the darkness.

A crippled, jobless, and single mother. What was it that Kikyo had left now?

.

.

.

.

"So that woman is only trying to trick him, and boy isn't really his son. Is that what he told you, Kagome?" Koga asked as he moved a pile of document in her desk away.

Kagome stopped typing on her computer and gave the pony-tailed man a small smile. "Yeah… To be honest, I was kinda upset that he didn't tell me about that earlier. But I guess everything's fine now."

"Glad to hear that you two are able to work that out. But, Kagome," Koga frowned slightly, "you don't seem like yourself today."

"Really? How so, Koga?" asked Kagome.

Koga shrugged. "I dunno. You seem…. Well, less energetic and cheerful I would say. I saw you frowning and sighing a few times already today, and sometimes you would have this blank look in your face," he sat at her desk casually, "you wanna talk?"

"Thank you for being concerned, Koga," She smiled at him warmly, "but I'm ok. It's just…. some things happened… and I'm thinking about it."

Koga nodded. "I'm always open if you need someone to talk to, you know," he grinned at her, "hey, how about we go out for lunch? I haven't treat you yet, remember?"

Kagome glanced at her wristwatch. It's twenty minutes passed twelve already. "A lunch sounds like a nice idea." She replied with a smile.

.

.

"I see…" Koga breathed deeply after Kagome told him the whole story, "so she's paralyzed now?"

"She can still walk, Koga," said Kagome, "but she would be crippled. And the doctor said a surgery won't do much."

Koga nodded. "But it isn't your fault Kagome. Like you said, she let go of your hand by herself."

"But Koga," argued Kagome, "if I hadn't been so careless in the first place, I wouldn't slipped and fall, then none of this would've happen."

"You can't really predict the future, Kagome," Koga replied, "and given the choice, she had chose to save you. So there's no need to blame yourself for everything."

"I know," Kagome sighed, "it's just… I feel like I had really taken everything away from her now. Her career, her future… and she even still has a little boy to take care of, Koga."

"I'm sure she will manage, Kagome," Koga said, trying to reassure her, "that Naraku Onigumo is the boy's real father, isn't he? I'm pretty sure he won't let them suffering."

"But that man also has a family, Koga. He can't abandon them too." replied Kagome.

Koga scoffed. "If he's a man, he will take the responsibility for what he did. Especially now that the mother of his son is in that kind of condition."

"I hope you're right, Koga." Kagome murmured.

"Just don't beat yourself over it, ok? I don't wanna see your long face again in work." said Koga with a wink.

Kagome gave him a small smile. "I'll try."

.

.

.

Laying on her bed comfortably, Kagome flipped through her old photo albums. Once in a while, a smile graced her lips as she remembered a few happy memories.

'Was I really that chubby when I was four?' She giggled quietly to herself as she looked at her picture when she first entered the pre-school.

Her fingers suddenly stopped flipping through the book as her eyes caught a certain picture.

It was a picture her and Kikyo on Kikyo's seventh birthday. They were hugging each other and smiled to the camera happily without a care in the world, just like the innocent little children they were. In front of them was a giant Disney princesses decorated birthday cake. A smile curved Kagome's lips as she remembered how much they loved Disney princesses when they were small.

'We used to be so close with each other. When did that start to change?' Kagome thought sadly.

In the next two months, on her birthday, she would be marrying Inuyasha, and be the happiest woman alive in this world. But Kikyo…?

She shook her head silently. 'This is just so wrong.'

Reluctantly, she reached for her cellphone and dialed Inuyasha's number. Biting her lips nervously, she waited until her call was finally picked up.

"Hello, Inuyasha? Uhm…. Can I see you now?"

.

.

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed. "What did you say again, Kagome?"

"I said," Kagome took a deep breath, "I want the wedding to be post-phoned until Kikyo is able to walk, Inuyasha."

"But why?" His eyes narrowed.

"I want her to come to our wedding." Kagome answered calmly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You want to invite her for to the wedding?"

"Of course," Kagome rolled her eyes, "she's my cousin, Inuyasha, a part of my family. It's only natural to invite her, right?"

"But I still don't get it why do you need to post-phone our wedding. I mean- we won't know when would she able to… walk by herself." Inuyasha protested.

"Inuyasha, please understand," Kagome pleaded, "Kikyo is a model. What would people say when they see her on a wheel chair? People would start gossiping, and soon everyone would know the reason Kikyo Osawa quitting from the modeling world is because she's crippled. Do you think I can live with that, knowing that it's my fault that she got into that condition?"

Inuyasha frowned. He knew fully well how Kikyo was such a proud woman. Having people gossiping behind her would definitely crush her.

"At least if she is able to walk, people won't notice that she's crippled. No one really moves a lot on a wedding party, besides dancing. And Kikyo doesn't like to dance," explained Kagome, "Naraku can say that their contract is finished or something, and thr real reason of her quitting can remain hidden."

"Well..." Inuyasha sighed. Kagome was right. But why did he feel so uneasy? This was not a soap opera. Kikyo wouldn't go mad and decided to crash their wedding, right? Besides, if they really wanted to mend their relationship with Kikyo, the least they could do was to let her be a part of their holy matrimony.

"Please, Inuyasha," Kagome begged, "the least I want to do now is to make Kikyo totally lost all her self-esteem. I can't let her suffer to that extent."

Inuyasha inhaled deeply. "Alright."

Kagome's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"On one condition," he added quickly, "no more crazy request regarding to Kikyo from now on. Promise me?"

"Yes," Kagome answered happily, "thank you, Inuyasha. I know you would understand." She smiled to him.

Inuyasha wasn't sure why, but he found it hard to return her smile. "To be honest," he said, "I don't really feel like waiting, you know? After all that have happened, I realize how easy it is for you to slipped away from my hand, Kagome."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, grabbing both of his hands with hers, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay with you, as long as you want me to, besides," she grinned at him, "you promised me you're gonna make me the happiest woman alive, didn't you?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Only if you promise you're gonna make me the happiest man alive, M'lady."

.

.

.

As she stared at the object on her left pinky finger, Kagome almost couldn't stop smiling to herself.

Yesterday, Inuyasha had asked her to wear their engagement ring. She didn't want to wear the ring right away when he first gave it to her, because she was afraid every one would start to make a comment on it.

And just like what she had thought, some people in the office began to bombard her with questions.

"Oh my gosh, I don't know you're engaged, Miss Kagome." it was Koharu, the financial manager.

"Yeah," Hojo, the head writer added, "who's the lucky guy?"

"I bet it's Mr. Koga!" chirped Setsuna happily, the bubbly accountant girl.

"No," Kagome laughed nervously, "it's not him."

"Really?" Setsuna's smile dropped, "but you guys are so close! I thought you're his girlfriend!"

Bankotsu, the head editor, and also a close friend of Koga nodded. "I thought so, too, but hey," he frowned slightly, "doesn't Ayame like Koga?"

"But it's obvious that Mr. Koga likes Kagome!" protested Setsuna.

"Hey!" Hojo scolded, "you girls are so rude. You're lucky Ayame is absent today."

The girls clasped their mouth.

"Oops," Setsuna muttered, "so, care to tell us who the guy is, Kagome?"

Kagome giggled. "Well, I'm marrying-"

"Ehm! You guys sure are very noisy in the morning."

"Mr. Koga!" Koharu gasped, "we're sorry, we didn't know you've arrived already!"

Koga chuckled. "It's okay. Take it easy. I'm just joking," he said, "so, care to tell me what's this ruckus all about? Why are you surrounding Kagome like a pack of bees?"

"You better ask the person yourself, dude," answered Bankotsu with a smirk, "Alright, gotta do our work now! See you Koga!"

The four of them left, leaving only Kagome and Koga alone in the room.

"So," Koga began, "I guess I should congratulate you, eh, Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "You heard us?"

"Well, it's kinda hard not to hear it when Setsuna talked that loud," Koga replied with a small chuckle, "anyway, congratulations, Kagome. I wish you two happiness."

Kagome gave him a small smile. She felt a bit guilty for not telling him earlier.

She was about to say something back to him, but her gaze suddenly fell on his oil-tainted jeans.

"Koga," she frowned, "there are some oil stains in your jeans," she pointed at the bottom of his jeans, "what happened?"

"Oh? This? My car engine broke down when I was on my way here, and I tried to fix it. That's why I was a bit late." Koga said.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Kagome asked concernedly.

"Yeah. Luckily I was able to pull out the car before anything serious happened. I left it on the service station now, so I need to take it back after work." He answered.

Kagome nodded. "Thank goodness."

Koga smiled. "Congrats again on your engagement, Kagome. I'm going to my room for now."

"Wait, Koga!"

The pony-tailed man turned back, "Yeah?"

"Do you want me to accompany you to the service station?" Kagome asked with a smile, "consider it as a thank you for treating me to lunch a few days ago."

The look on Koga's eyes brightened. "You sure? I mean, isn't Inuyasha going to pick you up or something after work?"

Kagome shook her head. "He has a meeting in his work until night today. I don't think he'll be able to pick me up."

"Alright then." Koga said elatedly.

.

.

"I can't believe this," Koga groaned, "I paid 25,000 yen for nothing."

Kagome chuckled nervously. Somewhere in the middle of their way, Koga's car had broken down again. And now the engine couldn't even get started.

"I think it might be the time for you to buy a new car, Koga." She joked.

"Maybe you're right," Koga sighed, "this car is pretty old already. I should've bought a new car long time ago.

Kagome glanced at her wristwatch, and noticed that it was eight a clock already. She opened her cellphone and found that she had two miscalls from Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha must be worried I'm not picking up,' she thought as she tried to call him back.

'_**Battery too low for radio use.' Tuuut.**_

Her jaw dropped as she stared at the now dark screen of her phone.

'Perfect,' she thought sarcastically, 'just perfect.'

"Koga, maybe we should call a taxi-" Her sentence was cut when she suddenly felt something wet dropped on her face. She quickly looked up, only to see the dark, clouded sky.

"Oh no," she moaned as she felt more raindrops began to fall, "it's raining."

"Damn it, you're right," Koga cursed, "and it's getting bigger. C'mon you stupid car," he tried to start up his car again, "damn you, work!"

The rain quickly turned heavy. After a few minutes, the sound of the car engine could finally be heard, and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just in time," Koga grinned.

.

"Hat-chi!" Kagome sneezed for the eleventh time.

"Kagome," Koga said, his voice full of concern, "I think you've catch a cold."

"I'm okay, Koga," she replied, but then she began to shiver, suddenly feeling extremely cold, "it's just- hat-chi!"

She was drenched from the top to the bottom of her clothes because of the rain. It was almost 10 celsius degrees outside and the fact that Koga's car heater didn't work only made it worse for her.

Koga growled in frustration and honked his car. "Fucking traffic." Their car had been stuck on the same spot for about an hour now.

"If this keeps going, we won't be able to make it to your home anytime soon," He said. He looked around and suddenly made an abrupt U-Turn, moving to a different direction.

"Where…are..we..going, Koga?" Kagome said in between chattering teeth.

"I'm taking you to my home, it's much nearer from here and we don't have to pass the traffic," he answered, "hang on just a little bit longer, Kagome."

Kagome could only nod weakly as she suddenly felt so drowsy….

.

.

.

"Asuka, can you answer the door for me? I think there's someone knocking it." asked Kikyo to her babysitter.

The shorthaired woman nodded. "Yes, Miss."

She went to open the door quickly and her eyes widened when she saw who was the visitor.

"Mr. Onigumo." She greeted quickly as she overcame her little shock.

"May I come in?" Naraku asked politely.

.

.

.

The first thing Kagome noticed when she woke up was how heavy her head was.

Groaning, she opened both of her eyes slowly. As her eyes began to adjust with the light, she scanned her surroundings and gasped as she realized that she wasn't in her own room.

She sat up abruptly, ignoring the swirling sensation in her head. "Where am I…?"

The door of the room was suddenly opened, and she saw Koga walked in.

"Kagome?" He said, "Thank god you're awake. I was about to call a doctor for you."

Kagome stared at him and she finally remembered how she suddenly felt so dizzy and sick on his car.

Koga walked to the bed and put his hand on her forehead, "it seems that your fever has also went down."

"Thanks, Koga, I-" She looked down at herself and realized that she wasn't wearing her own clothes. Instead, she was wearing an oversized t-shirt and baggy pants, which seemed like one that Koga once had wore at work.

She blushed heavily. "Did you… undress me?"

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Koga apologized quickly, "but you were unconscious and freezing. I needed to get you out of your wet clothes as soon as possible."

Kagome wanted to get angry with him, but she knew he was only doing that for her own sake. Her condition would be a lot worse if he hadn't changed her clothes.

"I'm not mad, Koga," she said, desperately trying to reassure herself that she was indeed not upset, "in fact, I should thank you for your help."

"Really?" asked Koga.

"Yeah," Kagome answered with a small smile, "umm… what time is it now?"

"It's half an hour passed one," Koga said, "you had been asleep for a few hours."

Kagome gasped. "Oh no, mom must be worried!"

"It's okay, I can take you home right now." Koga replied calmly.

Kagome nodded and murmured her thanks to him. Shit, what would she say to her mother?

.

"Thank you again for tonight, Koga. I'm really indebted to you now."

Koga chuckled. "What are you talking about, Kagome? I swear, sometimes you can really make cute jokes. I'm doing this as your friend, remember?"

"It's just, we've just met again and you did so many things for me already." replied Kagome with a sigh.

"I'm doing all of this because I want to, you know." Koga said with a smile.

Kagome smiled back to him. "Well then, you should go home now. It's late already."

Koga glanced at his wristwatch, "heck, yeah. I just wish I will be able to wake up tomorrow morning to go to work."

Kagome giggled slightly. "You better, if you don't want your employees go berserk on you."

Koga nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow at work, Kagome."

After Koga's car left, Kagome quickly went inside her house. She frowned when she saw the lights on the living room were still on.

'Could it be that mom is waiting for me all this time…?' She thought.

Carefully, she took small steps to the living room.

And her heart almost stopped when she saw the man who was sitting on the sofa.

"Inu…yasha..?"

Hearing his name being called, Inuyasha quickly threw his gaze on her.

"Kagome," he breathed as he stood up and approached her, "it's almost three in the morning, for god's sake. Where have you-"

He suddenly stopped on his tracks, as his eyes scanned the woman in front of him from the top to the bottom.

His eyes narrowed, and a deep frown clouded his face. "What the hell…. whose clothes are you wearing, Kagome?"

Kagome bit her lips. Oh no, Inuyasha must have misunderstood everything….

"It's not like what you think, Inuyasha, I-"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as his eyes caught a single detail. He quickly marched up to her and grabbed her left wrist in a quick motion.

"Kagome," he muttered in a dangerously low voice, "where the fuck is your **ring**?"

…

A/N: In case if any of you are wondering, why can't a surgery help Kikyo fully, sometimes surgery actually don't fix things completely. I met a friend in college who was crippled due to an accident at a Judo practice. He said he had surgery a few years ago and the doctor put something (I think he said it's silicone?) to his legs' bone, but it's very apparent that he's still limping when he walks.

Aaaand, I know the last two chapters had been quite frustrating, but things are going to get better soon... (I hope, lol) I've also decided to end the story with exactly 11 more chapters. (I am so obsessed with the number 25, don't ask me why) Let's see if I can stay true to my words...


	15. The Stay Over Fiasco Part I

A/N: For those of you who live in the US, happy Veterans Day, you guys!

So... just a little reply to some of the wonderful guys here…

**starredvans**: She really is, isn't she? I think the song "Am I a Good Man or Am I a Fool" is not there without a reason :p Well, I 'hope' things work out for them too. Lol. Just wait and see ;) And thank you for the review!

**Princess Inume: **Inuyasha is hot headed, yes. But he loves Kagome dearly, so we'll see how he gonna handle this matter. Thanks for the review!

**Grumpy Delsan13**: We'll see how Naraku gonna deal with Kikyo and his son... Thanks for the review!

**Carmen**: Your comment makes me laugh so hard. "lost your brain in the rain" What a perfect rhyme xD Thanks for the review!

**jj:** We'll see about that…. Thank you for the review!

**fanficnewbiee**: Omg, sometimes it feels like you can read through my mind and I just loved that xD it was exactly what I thought when I first reread the chapter! But somehow it feels a bit wrong for me to have Kagome goes all "oops, my baad, Kikyo. But I'm gonna marry with the love of my life soon, so deal with it!" Thank you for the review!

**MadamScorpio**: Lol, loved how you say Inuyasha's "cave man mentality" xD Well, we'll see about that too! Thanks for the review!

**veena:** Hmm, do you mean dense as in how she acted to Koga? Well, in the anime, she treats Koga very nicely, despite of the fact that he had kidnapped and threatened her when he first met her, so I'm thinking to make their relationship a bit like in the anime. Sorry if the last chapter frustrated you :( but I thought I just wanted to make a bit of a plot development… But don't worry, whenever there's down, there's up! The title and the summary of this story should give you a little clue that this is not going to be a heartbreaking one ;) (although it might feels that way, sometimes, lol). Thank you for the review!

**Romance Sucker**: I'm glad you understand, lol. You'll get your answer about Koga soon ;) And thanks for the review!

And to the rest of you guys, thank you so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Here is chapter 15…. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15. The Stay Over Fiasco Part I<p>

…

Kagome gasped and quickly looked at the fourth digit finger on her left hand, where the ring should be. To her horror, there was nothing on there, not even a trace that showed that she had been wearing the circular object.

Meaning, it has to be slipped from her ring finger for at least a good few hours. Most likely it was when she and Koga stopped on the road to try fix the car….

"Answer me, Kagome," Inuyasha growled, "why don't you wear the ring?"

"I-" Kagome bit her lips, "I think… I must've dropped it somewhere, Inuyasha. I swear, I was still wearing it this afternoon when I finished my work."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You dropped it? Okay, alright. I believe you. But that didn't explain why are you wearing a man's clothes. Tell me, Kagome," his gaze turned dark, "whose clothes is it? I bet it's that asshole, Koga, isn't it?"

"Inuyasha, please. You misunderstand everything," Kagome tried to calm him down, "I was accompanying Koga to take his car back from the service station. And on our way back, his car engine broke down again in the middle of the road,"

Inuyasha tensed, didn't like the fact that she actually had gotten that close with the bastard. But he let her to continue.

"So we stopped and he tried to fix his car. And that was when it suddenly rained. I was completely soaked by the time his car finally started to work again. Then, when we were on the way to my house, we got stuck on the traffic."

"But why didn't you call me? You could at least tell me or something, you know?" Inuyasha asked, his tone somehow softened a bit.

"My phone battery died. I didn't remember your number so it would be useless even if I had borrowed Koga's phone," She said, "I caught a cold and a slight fever, so Koga decided to take me to his house before it got worse, since his house is much closer."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "He took you to his house?!"

"Yes- but he didn't do anything, Inuyasha. I swear." defended Kagome.

Inuyasha snorted. "Were you awake the whole time? How can you be so sure he didn't do anything? He changed your clothes didn't he? That's why you're wearing his clothes now."

"I might be sick that time, but I'm not that dumb and I would certainly know it if he did _something_, Inuyasha. Besides, Koga haven't done anything wrong to me at all until now." Kagome retorted back.

Inuyasha scowled angrily. "But that doesn't give you the excuse to act all defenseless in front of him, Kagome! Men are like beasts," he grabbed both of her wrists and shoved her up against the wall, "you won't know when will they show their fangs and attack you. And you, of all people should've known that guy's real nature."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you suggesting I was being stupid by acting friendly to Koga?"

"I am not suggesting," Inuyasha growled, "you _**are **_being stupid for letting yourself be that close to him. Now, Kagome," he held her wrists tighter in an iron grip, "try to shake me off."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, didn't quite understand what he was trying to prove. But she did as he told, only to find that his hands didn't budge at all at her attempt to free herself from his grip.

"You see?" He shot her a sharp look, "I don't need you to be unconscious at all to take advantage of you. I can fucking have my way with you right here and now if I wanted to."

Kagome swallowed painfully. "But…."

"No buts, Kagome," Inuyasha growled, "I want you to quit your job, and I don't give a fuck if you think I'm such a possessive asshole or something."

"You are being unfair, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she tried to cast a glare at him, "Koga hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Why are you keep defending him, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked angrily, "don't tell me you actually start to have a soft spot for him."

Kagome gasped. "How could you say such things, Inuyasha? You know I only love you!"

"Well, for starter, that could be the perfect reason you're insisting to post-phone the marriage, don't you think, Kagome?" He said more harshly than he had wanted to.

"Inuyasha, stop talking crazy," Kagome shook her head, "for the last time, Koga is just my friend."

"A man and a woman don't simply become friends, Kagome," Inuyasha said sternly, "especially not an ex-girlfriend and an ex-boyfriend."

Finally knowing that she would not win the battle, Kagome sighed deeply. "Alright, Inuyasha… I give up. I'll do what you want if it may please you. You happy now?

"I don't like how you put it, Kagome," answered Inuyasha with a scowl, "now you make it sounds like I'm the bastard here."

"You've been accusing me unreasonably, Inuyasha. How do you expect me to react?" Kagome shot back at him. "Whatever, you need to go home now. I'll tell Koga I'm quitting the job tomorrow 'cause apparently I've got an absolutely over-possessive fiancé who doesn't like me associating with other guys."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "How come you're the one who's upset now?"

"I'm not upset, Inuyasha." answered Kagome, but her tone said otherwise.

"Yes you are," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I can tell."

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"I am not."

Inuyasha sighed. "Why do we get to this kind of stupid yes-not argument again?"

"Because someone refuses to believe in me?" Kagome answered as if it was a matter of fact.

"It's not you who I don't believe, Kagome," Inuyasha growled, "It's that dickhead."

"But you don't trust me enough to the point that you even want me to quit my job, do you?" Kagome retorted back, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Kagome, you-" He stopped his sentence when he saw a mischievous glint in her eyes. He raised one of his eyebrows.

'So… she's trying to test me, eh?' He thought in amusement.

"Yeah," he answered with a shrug. "I don't trust you enough to let you spend time with another man. That pissed me off to no end. And I'm still very angry that you lost your ring, you know."

Inuyasha knew all he needed to do was to simply order another pair expensive rings from his own business, but he only wanted to play along with her little game.

Kagome gasped. Somewhere in the middle of their heated argument, she had forgotten about the ring. "I…." she stuttered nervously, "I'm sorry, I was being so clumsy, Inuyasha."

"Damn right, you clumsy woman," Inuyasha smirked and continued, "that's why, I'm gonna jail you in my home for the rest of this week."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. "What? But why should I?"

"You said you'll do what I want if it pleases me, right? And I want you to stay in my house for the whole week," He replied arrogantly, enjoying the flabbergasted look on her face, "what's wrong about it anyway? In a few months, you'll be in the same house with me forever."

"But, but," Kagome stuttered, "it's against the law! We're not married yet!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "what are you, Kagome? Fifteen year old? Hell, even those giddy middle schooler girls are sneaking out to stay in their boyfriends' houses today!"

Kagome glared at him. Well, he had a point there…

"Alright, I'll stay in your house, in _one condition_," she breathed deeply, "no getting me _knocked out_ before the wedding. Meaning, no acting like a horny dog in a mating season, or I'll personally make sure that you," she pointed at his manhood, "and your little friend there won't be able to enjoy sex for _months. _Got that?"

Inuyasha wasn't a masochist. But somehow, seeing the feisty look on Kagome's face as she threatened his manhood only excited him more. And he just couldn't wait to make her take back her words on his bed.

"We have a deal." He said with a grin.

.

.

.

.

"What is that?" Kikyo raised one of her eyebrows as Naraku put a thick envelope at the table.

"It's your salaries for about twenty years," answered Naraku as if it was nothing, "it should be enough to support you and Naoki until he is able to work by his own."

Kikyo's eyes widened and she glared at him angrily. "What the hell? Are you out of your mind, Naraku Onigumo? What do you take me for? I tell you what, you should take your damn money with you and left, right now."

"Then what should I do, Kikyo?" Naraku growled, "all this time, you've been threatening me, asking me for money and job. And now that I give it to you freely, you refuse it?"

"I don't want your money anymore, Naraku." Kikyo hissed coldly.

"Then what do you want, woman?" asked Naraku in a challenging tone.

Kikyo turned her gaze to the ground. "I want you to be a father for Naoki."

Naraku's eyes flickered in surprise. "What?"

Kikyo turned to face him and gave him a sharp look. "I want my son to grow up knowing that he has a father. Even if his father is a coward bastard like you."

"But Kagura-"

"I know you would say that," Kikyo cut him off, "and that's why, my real request for you is to reveal everything to your wife. Naoki has a right to know who his father is, and I don't want to live in this bullshit anymore."

.

.

.

.

"Come again, Kagome?" Koga asked, shock was evident in his voice.

Kagome sighed. "I want to quit the job, Koga… To be honest, I really love to work here, and everyone here has been very nice to me but…."

"It's Inuyasha Takahashi, isn't it?"

Kagome gasped. "How do you know?"

Koga chuckled. "You're so easy to read, Kagome. Sometimes I feel like your mood really depends on that guy."

"Ah… I see…" Kagome said, slightly blushing. Was it really that apparent?

"But, Kagome," Koga said again, "I still think that he should've trust you more. I mean, before he was busted, he didn't have the guts to tell you about the whole shit with that ex-girlfriend of him," he frowned, "and now he expects you to follow him loyally like a lost puppy. Don't you think he's being unfair?"

"I know, Koga," Kagome breathed deeply, "things are… a bit rough between us right now, you know? I mean, this whole incident with Kikyo and all… and I don't want to complicate things."

Koga sighed. "That guy is lucky to have a woman like you by his side, you know?"

Kagome let out a small laugh. "I don't think I really deserve that kind of compliment, but thanks anyway, Koga. I think your girlfriend would be a lucky lady too."

She smiled. The Koga in front of her now was different from the jerk she had met on high school. He was much more mature, understanding, and caring.

"Thanks, Kagome," he said with a grin, "well. I can't really say anything now. But I really hope we can stay friends, Kagome."

Kagome nodded. "Of course."

He smirked at her. "Alright, I'll see you around, then."

.

.

.

.

"Kagome," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "what is that…. _monstrosity_…?"

Kagome pointed at her unworldly gigantic suitcase, "you mean this?"

"Yes," Inuyasha breathed, "what the fuck is in there? You're not going on a one month trip, woman."

Kagome huffed. "These are all a woman's necessities, Inuyasha. Men like you wouldn't understand."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Whatever, here, let me carry it to the car."

Kagome giggled. "I hope it doesn't put too much strain on your muscles."

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed, "I don't even need to lift a muscle to handle this thing, but," he smirked at her, "my muscles, they were extremely skilled at making a certain woman _scream_."

Kagome blushed deeply at his dirty comment. "Inuyasha," she scolded, "I thought we've agreed about that _thing_."

"Alright, alright," Inuyasha chuckled, "now let's go."

When she was sure that Inuyasha didn't see her, Kagome smiled to herself.

'A whole week with him doesn't seem like a bad idea after all….'

.

.

.

"Kagome, please."

"No."

"Please? Can I?"

"Still no."

"But why? I thought women like this-"

"I said no, Inuyasha."

"Why the fuck not, Kagome?" Inuyasha growled in frustration, "any woman in her right mind would jump in joy if her man wants to buy her a friggin' 10 carat diamond engagement ring."

Kagome gave him a small glare. "Then maybe it's your fault that you chose to marry a woman who isn't in her right mind. I can't take something as expensive as that, Inuyasha. What if I lost it again? I'm a clumsy woman, remember?"

Inuyasha scowled. "It's only a ring for goddamn sake. I can ask them to make a hundred more of that if I want to."

"That's what I really hate about you sometimes, Inuyasha," Kagome sighed, "you make it seems like using money is a such small deal. Now don't give me that look," She scolded him lightly when he faked a pout, "it's not like I don't appreciate receiving expensive things from you, but you need to learn that not everything can always be solved with money."

"But Kagome," Inuyasha protested with a frown, "What's wrong with me wanting to give the best for the most important woman in my life?"

Kagome couldn't help but to feel the butterflies in her stomach jump around at his words. How did Inuyasha always manage to make her heart flutter with such simple, yet sweet words?

"Money doesn't equal happiness, Inuyasha," she said with a gentle smile, "you can give me the whole thing in this world, but it won't make me happy at all if you do not give it with your heart."

"M'lady," Inuyasha said with a boyish grin as he took her hand and put in in his chest, "my heart will always be yours."

Kagome blushed. "Your sweet talk will not get me to your bed tonight, Lothario."

Inuyasha smirked. Although it's only been a few days, it felt like it has been a long time since Kagome used that nickname on him.

He leaned down to whisper on her ear, "We'll see about that."

Kagome rolled her eyes, but before she had the chance to say anything back to him, Inuyasha had pressed his lips against hers in a searing kiss.

Their kiss started tenderly as if it was their first, but Inuyasha's lips soon turned more demanding, and Kagome tentatively tangled her hands in his hair.

Inuyasha groaned slightly and moved one of his hand to cup the back of her head, while the other one lingered on her waist, pulling her closer to him until her small frame was completely pressed against his taller and muscular one. His tongue begged for entrance, and almost immediately, she opened it for him.

As their tongues moved together, exploring each other's slowly, Kagome's head grew light, and with the audacity she had never known that she possessed, she wounded her left leg around his hip.

With a loud growl, Inuyasha pulled her other leg to his hip, lifting her up in the action.

'Oh, to hell with that deal,' He thought as he hurried to his room with Kagome in his arms, determined to give her the best night of her life.

.

.

Inuyasha looked at the woman on his bed with a smile on his face. The thought that it would be the sight that greet him every morning soon made his heart flutter in happiness.

'But we still have to wait for Kikyo's recovery,' he frowned.

Sometimes, he really hoped that Kagome would be a little more selfish. He was madly in love with her, and could barely wait to make her completely his….

"Inuyasha," Kagome called, breaking his thought.

"Hmm?" he answered, playing idly her raven locks.

"I was wondering…. what does your ideal family look like?"

Inuyasha stopped playing with her hair. "What bring the sudden question, woman?"

"I just wanted to know," Kagome replied with a small shrug, "do you like small family? Big family?"

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. That thought had never occurred to him.

"To be honest, I don't really know, Kagome," he sighed, "what about you?"

"I like big family," Kagome said dreamily, "I guess it's because I only have a brother, and since he's a boy and I'm a girl, I didn't play much with him when we were little."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. "But if you have a sister, you'd be quarrelling a lot with her, Kagome. Probably fighting over some stuffs. Trust me, when me and Sesshoumaru were smaller, we were close in killing each other every time we fought over things."

'Maybe until now, too.' He added to himself as he let out a small chuckle.

"But Inuyasha," Kagome protested with a small pout, "I don't want our child to be lonely. I want her to be surrounded with little sisters and brothers."

"Her?" Inuyasha grinned, "why are you so sure that our first child will be a girl, Kagome?"

"Trust me, Inuyasha," Kagome giggled, "a woman's instinct is never wrong."

Inuyasha sighed. "Well, I guess I don't mind having a girl first, but hey," he frowned as a sudden realization came to him, "then I would have to lock her up in her room and chase off some worthless boys that try to date her! Oh hell no!"

Kagome gasped, "Inuyasha! You're so not going to lock our daughter up in her room!"

"I am the one wearing the pants in the family, Kagome," he said arrogantly, "and what I says, it goes."

"You jerk." Kagome mumbled angrily.

Inuyasha grinned. "What did you say?"

"I said- ow, stop, Inuyasha, that tickles!" She began to giggle madly as he tickled her stomach.

"Beg, woman."

"Make me." She challenged him back.

"Gladly." answered Inuyasha with a smirk.

…

A/N: After a few dark and intense chapters, this chapter is meant to be on a bit of the lighter and fluffy side…. Wooh! 15 chapters now. Ten more to go…. (yes, still trying to stay true to my words here, lol) Making Inuyasha goes all berserk on Koga sounds like a really tempting idea... But I don't really feel like making that drama here... Lol (on second thought, maybe I should on some other time *grins*)

Again, Happy Veterans Day, have a nice and wonderful one day break! :p


	16. The Stay Over Fiasco Part II

A/N:

**fanficnewbiee**: I imagine Inuyasha would look and sound totally cool if he says "I will not have my heir born out of wedlock!" xD

**Guest**: Don't worry, I'm not gonna make Koga that psychotic asshole ;)

**veena**: No need to be sorry, dear I appreciate it when readers are telling me what they think about the chapter. It gives me more insight as I look back to the story!

And for anyone else, thank you for the reviews! Some of you might get your answers in this chapter...

* * *

><p>Chapter 16. The Stay Over Fiasco Part II<p>

…

"Mr. Onigumo, there's a call from-"

"If it is from Kaguya, Abi, or Kagewaki, tell them I'm busy at the moment, Tsubaki. " Naraku replied gruffly to his secretary without even sparing a glance at her, "and do not come to my room unless I call you."

The talk he had with Kikyo two days ago left him in a really unpleasant mood, and for now he didn't really feel like talking with those newcomer models.

Tsubaki gulped. "But it's from your wife, sir…"

"Kagura?" Naraku's eyes widened. Why would she call him on his office number?

He quickly reached for his cellphone, which he hadn't checked for hours. And just like he had guessed, there were a few miscalls from Kagura.

'She's going to give me hell for this.' He groaned as he thought to himself.

"Tell her I'm gonna make a call back to home." Naraku told his secretary.

"Alright, sir." said the woman with a nod before she left the room.

Naraku dialed his house's number, and after a few waiting ring tones, his call was finally picked up.

"_Hello?"_ came the sultry voice he instantly recognized as his wife's.

"Kagura, I'm sorry, I didn't look at my cellphone earlier."

"_It's okay, dear. I know you're busy with work."_

Naraku sighed. Ever since he started his modeling company and became a very busy man, talking with his own wife had never felt the same. He remembered five years ago, when he and Kagura sometimes would get into a quarrel about how he didn't have enough time for the family. Sure, for the sake of Kanna who was still a baby by that time, they were able to settle down the dispute. But he could still feel how Kagura sometimes would use that formal, distant tone to him.

"Well, yeah. I got a few things need to be done today. So, do you need me for anything, Kagura?"

"_Actually…. Yes, Naraku. I was thinking about us going for a dinner tonight. You know, at our favorite Italian restaurant?"_

Naraku smiled a bit. It's been a few months since they last visited that restaurant they both loved so much.

"Tonight sounds perfect. I'm going to reserve a table at 8, and I'll try to be home before 7 today."

"_A table for 8 o'clock sounds nice. Okay then, I'll see you soon."_

A frown formed on Naraku's face as he hung up the phone. He took a deep breath as he recalled the last thing Kikyo told him that night.

"_Be a man and face your wife, Naraku. Naoki has grew without a father for almost five years," Kikyo hissed, "and after this whole incident, I realized how I wasn't being a good mother for him all this time. He is all I have in this world and yet I treated him unfairly."_

_Naraku sighed deeply. "Alright. I…. swear I'm going tell Kagura. But can you at least give me some time? I need time, Kikyo. It's not going to be easy."_

"_I want you to tell her by the end of this week," Kikyo said sternly, "or I would say it to her by myself, and I'm serious, Naraku. I know you're a smart man, and I don't wish to complicate things between you two. So you better promise me you gonna do it by yourself." _

He breathed deeply. Even though Kikyo was not paralyzed, now that she couldn't even walk properly, there was no way she could still work for him. But he knew Naoki would need financial support for his education and everything.

Knowing Kikyo's character, when she said she didn't want to receive his money for nothing anymore, he knew she really meant it. And Naraku truly didn't want to abandon his own flesh and blood.

'Maybe…. it's really the time to do this after all.'

.

.

.

Inuyasha put down his spooon after taking a bite of what was on his plate. "Kagome, this is…."

"Yes…?" Kagome answered with sparkling eyes in anticipation.

"…. SO UNBELIEVABLY BAD AND INEDIBLE!" He roared before he quickly gulped a glass of water in the matter of seconds, "seriously, woman, are you trying to give me a fucking diarrhea or something? It literally burns my tongue!" He made a face of "yikes".

Kagome could feel her jaw dropped. "How rude! You could at least say it in a nicer way, you know!"

"I wouldn't say it if you could be a little bit more considerate with whatever the hell you're using to cook _that thing_. All I can taste in _that_," He pointed at his plate, "is _fucking hot."_

"It's not _that thing_, you idiot. It's a curry!" Kagome fumed. The nerve of this man, she had been trying to cook dinner for him!

"I know it's a curry, Kagome," Inuyasha answered, "but still, you don't have to put so much…. I don't even know what you put in that to make it that spicy."

"Hmm," Izayoi came in to stop the couple from bickering, "I think this curry has a really nice flavor combination of pepper and spices. You cook way better than I do, Kagome." She commented after she took a bite.

"Thank you, Mrs. Takahashi! I see you have a way better taste than your son here." She sent Inuyasha a dirty look.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm only saying the truth."

"You're such a jerk, Inuyasha," said Kagome with a glare, "I'm not gonna cook for you ever again."

Inuyasha smirked. "Then we would just have to hire a good cook in the house I guess."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You- argh! Whatever. I'm going back to the room." She declared hotly.

Before Inuyasha could even say anything back to her, she stood up abruptly and made a mad dash for the bedroom.

Inuyasha blinked several times. "What did I do to make her that angry…?"

Izayoi sent her son an angry glare. "You're making her upset, Inuyasha. How could you insult her cooking like that? You should be happy Kagome is cooking for you!"

"But I'm just saying the truth, mom," He frowned, "do you want me to lie to her and say that it is the fucking tastiest food I've ever tasted in the whole fucking universe?"

"I'm not saying that, Inuyasha," Izayoi sighed. Her son could be so dense when it came to women sometimes. "All I'm saying is that, you should try to be more considerate of her feelings. Think about it, Kagome has put a lot of effort just to cook for you. And instead of receiving a nice comment from you, you simply said rude things to her."

"Then what should I do now?" Inuyasha asked in a small voice as guilt began to creep upon him.

"Go and apologize to her," Izayoi said, "and don't say stupid things."

Inuyasha nodded. "Gotcha."

"And one more thing, Inuyasha?"

"Yes, mom?"

"I want you to stop swearing so much. The last thing I need is for my grandchild's first word to be that 'F' word."

.

.

.

"Wine for you, Sir?" The waiter asked politely.

Naraku nodded. "Yes, please."

The waiter smiled and poured him a glass of wine, "And you, Ma'am?" He turned to ask Kagura.

"Ah yes," Kagura replied with a smile, "please."

After pouring the wine to Kagura's glass as well, the waiter then excused himself to take care of their orders.

"It's been a while since we enjoyed a dinner in this restaurant, isn't it?" Naraku began the conversation.

"Yeah, you're right, dearest," replied Kagura with a smile, "Hmmm… I had always loved the freshly baked french bread they served here."

Naraku let out a small chuckle. "And don't forget they have the best wine ever, " he raised his glass to offer her a toast, "cheers, Kagura."

Kagura smiled and raised her glass as well, giving him a toast.

After taking a little sip of her wine, Kagura began to speak again, "So… how's your work been so far?"

"I guess it went okay," Naraku replied, "nothing much, just the usual."

Kagura nodded. "I heard from one of your employers that Kikyo Osawa has quit the job…. Do you mind if I ask why?"

Naraku froze. That's right. He must tell Kagura tonight….

"She…" Naraku cleared his throat, "she has quite an accident, and she can't work for me anymore. But please keep this from the public, Kagura."

Kagura's eyes widened. "Oh? I must say…. I didn't expect that, Naraku. I'm truly sorry for what happened with her."

"About that," Naraku breathed deeply, "there's something important I want to tell you tonight, Kagura."

Kagura raised an eyebrow. "Something important?"

"But before, promise me that you would hear what I have to say until the end, and listen to my…. explanation as well," Naraku said in a small voice, "please, Kagura?"

"I don't really understand what you're trying to say, Naraku," Kagura let out a small sigh, "but okay, I promise I'll listen to you…"

Naraku looked straight at the eyes of his wife, and with a tone he had never used to her before, he said, "Kikyo Osawa…. She was pregnant my child five years ago."

.

.

.

"Open the door, Kagome," Inuyasha groaned, "you can't lock me out from my own bedroom."

"I'm not gonna open it until you apologize to me." Kagome replied hotly from inside the door.

"I'm sorry for insulting your cooking," Inuyasha sighed, "there, happy?"

"You didn't sound like you mean it!"

Inuyasha growled. "Then maybe you can open the damn door and SEE by yourself if I mean it!"

After a few seconds of silence, Kagome finally opened the door.

"Well?" She threw him a glare, "aren't you going to apologize properly to me?"

"Do you expect me to give you flowers and kneel in front of you or something?" Inuyasha said with an eyebrow raised at her.

"You're such an insensitive jerk," Kagome huffed, "I don't even know why I agreed to marry you."

Inuyasha grinned. "That would be because you love me, M'lady."

Kagome shot him a dirty look. "Whatever. You know what, Inuyasha? Sorry if I'm such a bad cook. You can go hire all the best chefs in this world to prepare you your grandiose meal for all I care, cause I'm sure as hell won't gonna cook for you again."

"You don't really mean it." Inuyasha said with a pout.

"Why don't I?" Kagome raised an eyebrow, "you made it pretty clear by yourself that you rather have a chef to cook for you."

"I was only joking, Kagome. Shit, I'm really sorry. So, please forgive me?" He gave her his best puppy dog eyes look.

Kagome wanted to laugh. That puppy dog eyes really didn't suit him at all.

"Alright, I forgive you, on two conditions," She said with a winning grin, "one, don't ever insult my cooking again. You can comment, but in a nicer way. And two," she poked him lightly on his chest with her index finger, "I don't want to sleep in the same room with you tonight, so I'm going to sleep in your guest room."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What? Why? No, Kagome. You're being unfair!"

"All is fair in war and love. Now Inuyasha, care to help me move my things to the guest room?"

"Hell no, woman." he growled, "c'mon, Kagome. You're being childish."

"I'm childish?" Kagome said, faking a surprise and hurt look, "okay, mister Lothario, YOU are going to be the one who sleep in the guest tonight, and tomorrow, and the day after. As long as I stay here."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. She wasn't even his wife yet, and she has already being this controlling!

He crossed his arms on his chest and scoffed. "Fine. We'll see if you can manage to resist me that long."

"Yes, we'll see." Kagome answered with determined look.

Inuyasha chuckled. His soon to be wife was so stubborn sometimes, but that just made her so damn adorable.

.

.

.

Kagura stared blankly at the man before her with an unexplainable expression.

"What did you say, Naraku?" She asked with a small voice. Half of her was not sure if she really heard him right, and the other half refused to believe what she had just heard.

"I… slept with her five years ago," Naraku admitted, "We...were in a big fight that day- and I was really close with her. I was not in my right mind- and she-"

"So that little boy that you told me is her nephew who live with her… is her son? With you?" Kagura said in voice full of hurt, "and when you used to come home really late five years ago, it was because you went to see her?"

Kagura had always been a stoic and calm woman, but shock and anger were apparent in her voice this time, as she let her emotions overwhelmed her.

"Kagura listen to me," Naraku tried to calm her down, "I came home late during that time because of work. I swear to god, I had never sneaked around to meet her on purpose. It was only that one night, Kagura." He said desperately.

Kagura shook her head. "One time or not, you still did it with her, Naraku. And the living proof is even there. You had a child with her."

"Please, Kagura," Naraku pleaded, "forgive me. I know I was such a bastard for not telling you earlier. I know I deserve to be hated by you for the rest of my life. But please, I really don't want to lose you or Kanna now."

Looking at her husband with teary eyes, Kagura murmured, "I don't know, Naraku. This is too much for me. The fact that you've been keeping this from me…. for years... I'm not sure if I can ever trust you again."

"So you're saying…?" Naraku asked carefully as he began to fear for the worst.

"I need time to think," She admitted, "As much as I want to pretend that you don't exist in my world and go straight to a divorce attorney right now, Kanna still needs both of us."

Naraku's face fell. "What can I do to make you forgive me, Kagura? Please, I don't want it to end like this." He extended his hand to reach hers, only to have her move her hands away from the table.

"The night you slept with her was the night you ended it with me, Naraku." She said in a broken tone.

Kagura grabbed her purse and stood up. "I'm going home, alone."

Naraku just sat there and stared at his wine as he contemplated his wife's words. He didn't even dare to look at her right now.

"Here is your order, sir." The waiter who had been serving them earlier came back and placed their food on his table.

Naraku stood up and put two 10,000 yen bills on the table. "Thank you, and take the change." He said before he walked away and left the restaurant, leaving the flabbergasted waiter on his table.

.

.

.

"This is so sad," Kagome cried at the end of and old, sappy romance movie she and Inuyasha had watched, "they shouldn't be separated like that if they love each other so much."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It's just a damn movie, Kagome."

Kagome glared at him. "Movie or not, it's still sad! Why can't they just be happy with each other?"

"It was their fucking fault for falling with each other in the first place, Kagome," replied Inuyasha as if it was obvious, "the guy is married already and so is the woman."

"But still," Kagome sobbed lightly, "they had been through a lot just to be with each other… only to find that they really can't be together after all. And what's with that end credit scene? Don't tell me the woman is planning to kill herself after the man left!" She said in horror.

"Maybe they are just not fated to be with each other," Inuyasha sighed, "and that's why the movie is called 'A Brief Encounter', Kagome. Their love doesn't mean to last."

"I don't believe in such things," Kagome retorted, "why would the gods be so sick as to let two persons met and fell in love with each other, only to separate them cruelly in the end?"

"That's how fate works, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he pulled her into his chest and stroked her hair lovingly, "sometimes, no matter how much you wish, you just can't be with that person in the end."

Leaning her head against Inuyasha's chest comfortably, Kagome murmured in a small voice, "I guess you're right, Inuyasha. I'm just so upset that they can't be together after all they've been through."

Inuyasha smiled and placed a warm kiss on her forehead. "It's just a movie, M'lady. You'll forget about it soon."

"I know," Kagome sighed, "I don't even know why am I getting so emotional over a movie."

"Because you're a woman…?" Inuyasha suggested.

Kagome looked up at him, "Are you saying that women are always emotional wreck?"

"Well, not all women," Inuyasha chuckled, "but this gorgeous lady in front of me sure as hell is one."

"You jerk," Kagome said in a small voice as she gave his ribs a light, playful punch.

"Ouch, you wounded me!" Inuyasha exclaimed dramatically, "now you have to take care of me. In the bed." He smirked at her.

"Keep wishing, Lothario," Kagome giggled as she snuggled back into his chest.

"Hey," Inuyasha said as he nudged her slightly, "you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I know…" Kagome replied, suddenly feeling very sleepy.

"and I'm not gonna let any stupid things come and separate us. I promise. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you by my side." He said in a serious tone.

But by that time, Kagome was already in the middle of her journey to the La La land. "Uh-uhm…" She replied, her eyes half lidded.

Inuyasha sighed. "Let me take you to the bedroom."

He carried her bridal style to his room and laid her gently on the bed. He smiled as he brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"Hey, you're still not gonna sleep with me, you know…" Kagome murmured with her eyes now fully closed.

Inuyasha raised one of his eyebrows. Even when she was already half asleep, she could still remember that?

"Yeah, yeah," he replied, "I know."

Even though he said it, he still laid on the bed beside her, stroking her hair lovingly and effectively lulled her to sleep.

He didn't care if he had to wait for her a bit longer, as long as they could be together in the end.

"Sleep, M'lady." He whispered gently. And when he received a light snoring as a response, he smiled as he let himself slowly drifted into a deep slumber as well.

_Maybe good things really came to those who waited._

…

A/N: Yes, still a light chapter, except for the heated things between Naraku and Kagura now that she knows about the truth. But I can say that the next chapter won't be so peaceful...

Next, would be Inuyasha's "coronation" (lol) party. And some new characters are coming as well!


	17. Say Hello to the New Owner

A/N: The title of the chapter says it all...

Chapter 17. Say Hello to the New Owner of Takahashi Corp.

…

"SAY WHAT?!" Inuyasha roared.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temple. "Calm down, Inuyasha. It turns out that I need to go to Spain sooner than I had expected. The doctor will take a long leave in one and half month, so I'm leaving Japan by the end of next month." He explained.

"And you want me to officially take over the company by the end of this month?!" Inuyasha was all but calm.

"Exactly," answered Sesshoumaru, "it shouldn't be a problem to you. You've learned a lot in these past months."

"That is not the problem, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha growled in frustration, "I thought this whole… fucking takeover thing can wait at least until I marry Kagome. You're giving me so much shit to handle now, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Language, little brother."

"Fuck you, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha hissed.

"What's so hard about preparing a wedding?" Sesshoumaru said with a sigh, "All you need to do is to hire the best wedding planner ever to do your 'shit'."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you said."

"And one more thing,"

Inuyasha glared at his older brother. "What?"

"You're going to work on my office room from tomorrow. You're the one who is going to handle all those paperwork," Sesshoumaru declared, "And since I'm being nice, I've hired a Harvard-graduated secretary for you. I'm sure she would be able to make your work much easier."

"Gee. Thanks so much, big brother. You're being really considerate of me." Inuyasha muttered sarcastically.

"You're welcome, little brother."

.

.

.

"Welcome to our school, Ms. Higurashi," The brown haired man said warmly, "we are very pleased to have you join us!"

"Thank you, Mr. Nakano," Kagome grinned happily, "I'm really looking forward to teach the students here!"

She smiled to herself. Finally, her double major in nursing wasn't for nothing.

Kagome had always liked little kids, and according to Koga,_ Bara_ was one of the best pre and elementary school in Tokyo that pay quite nicely. But those two things were not the only reasons she decided to be a teacher here.

Naoki.

The boy might not be old enough to know what exactly happened to his mother, but Kagome couldn't help but to feel sympathy for him.

'The least I can do for Kikyo is to make sure her son is doing well here.' She thought to herself with a smile.

"I can see you're very eager to teach our students, Ms. Higurashi," Principle Satoru Nakano said with a light chuckle, "keep that energy, you'll need that!"

"Trust me, I am more than eager, Mr. Nakano," said Kagome, "and I promise I will do my best!"

The young principle nodded. "Glad to hear that," he smiled at her, "by the way, Ms. Higurashi, the school start at 8 am. And just like you had requested, you're going to teach class B-3, and there's a total of 20 students in the class," he gave her a piece of paper with the kids' names and photographs, "here is the list of the students."

Kagome took the paper from him. "Thank you so much, Mr. Nakano," she bowed, "I'll be here at 7.30 tomorrow."

Satoru Nakano nodded. "You're welcome, Ms. Higurashi."

.

As she sat in the taxi on her way back home, Kagome suddenly felt that her cellphone vibrated inside her bag.

One new message.

_From: Inuyasha_

_Subject: Miss you_

_I miss you. A lot._

Kagome giggled to herself. That man could be so cute sometimes.

_To: Inuyasha_

_Subject: Re: Miss you_

_I miss you too, Lothario. :p But you just saw me yesterday._

**Drrrtt.**

_From: Inuyasha_

_RE:RE: Miss you_

_I know. But I want to see you everyday. Wait, no. I want to see you every damn hour._

Kagome didn't even get the chance to reply to his message again, when she saw his caller ID on her phone's screen.

She quickly picked up the call. "Hello?"

"_Where art thou, M'lady?"_

"Inuyasha," Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's miserable failing attempt of mimicking Shakespearean accent, "stop it. It sounds really wrong and doesn't suit yourself at all."

"_Hey!" _

Kagome laughed. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. But you're just plain hilarious just now. I'm in my way back to my house now."

"_Oh? Wait a minute, you told me yesterday you're going for a job interview at that school Naoki goes to, didn't you?"_

"Yup. Got the job already." She told him.

"_Sweet. Sesshoumaru just told me that he's going to Spain by the end of the next month… So basically he's dumping all his mess on me right now."_

"No way!" Kagome gasped, "I thought he will stay in Japan a few more months."

"_He said something about the damn doctor that he and Rin gonna see is taking a leave soon. And…"_

Kagome could hear Inuyasha's sigh on the other end of the line. "And…?"

"_I am going to completely take over the company by the end of this month, Kagome. So I would probably be much busier than usual."_

"I see." Kagome said. She knew Inuyasha would need time to adjust to his new position. Handling a big company was never easy.

"_I might not be able to see you as much for the first few weeks."_

"It's okay, Inuyasha. I can understand." answered Kagome. This was an important time for Inuyasha, after all, and she didn't want to be a bother for him.

"_But on second thought,"_

Kagome could almost 'hear' his smirk on his voice when he said that. "What?"

_"There would probably days when_ you're _going to miss me so much. Then we can always have some hot, make up session every time we meet."_

"Ha-ha," Kagome laugh dryly, "very funny, Inuyasha Takahashi."

"_Oh, I almost forgot..., Kagome?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Remember don't get too close with anything that has dick when you work. Well, except for the little kids you're teaching I guess."_

"….Inuyashaaa"

.

.

.

.

"And this is where I keep all the written data about the company," Sesshoumaru said as he opened a gigantic drawer filled with papers, "everything is arranged alphabetically, so make sure you put them on the right place whenever you done with them."

"Ok," answered Inuyasha, "is there anything else I should know?"

"Hmmm…." Sesshoumaru furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, "no, I guess that's all for now. Your secretary should be here in about ten minutes. I want you to greet her cordially, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." answered Inuyasha in a bored tone.

**Knock, Knock**

"Mr. Takahashi?"

"Speak of the devil…" Inuyasha muttered in a small voice.

"Yes, come in!" He called.

The door was opened, revealing a young woman with long, curly brown hair tied up in a high ponytail. She looked like she was around Kagome's age. By the way she dressed, she seemed to be a bit on the classy side.

"Good morning, Mr. Takahashi!" She greeted cheerfully, yet politely.

She looked carefully in front of her and realized that there were two Takahashi-s in the room.

"Oh my, forgive my rudeness. I don't know Mr. Sesshoumaru is also here. Good morning, Mr. Sesshoumaru Takahashi, good morning, Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi." She said quickly with a bow.

"Inuyasha, this is Satomi Nakano," Sesshoumaru introduced, "she's going to be your secretary from now on."

The woman, Satomi, smiled at Inuyasha and extended her hand to him for a handshake, "I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi. I'm very glad I'm given the chance to work for you."

Inuyasha shook her hand. "Thank you, Mrs. Nakano."

"Ms. Satomi or just Satomi would be fine," she said, "besides, I'm not married yet, Mr. Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "I shall leave you for now," he said, "I'll be in the next room. If you need to ask something, just give a call to the room."

.

.

"Mr. Inuyasha, how old are you?"

Inuyasha glanced at his new secretary. 'What a random question.' He thought.

"I'm twenty-five, and you?" He asked her back out of politeness.

"I'm twenty-three this year, just got my master degree last year." Satomi answered with a smile.

'So she's one year older than Kagome,' Inuyasha thought, 'wow, this woman must be a fucking genius to be able to graduate from Harvard at twenty two.'

"Ah, I see," Inuyasha said, "no wonder you're still young."

"You're still very young yourself, Mr. Inuyasha," she said with a grin, "To be able to lead this big company at such a young age… I'm so proud I can work for such a brilliant man. All of my friends said they really envy me, when they know that I am hired as your first secretary."

Inuyasha laughed. "You flatter me, Ms. Satomi."

"Nah," She winked at him, "I only speak the truth. I'm sure whoever is gonna be your wife is a very lucky lady, Mr. Inuyasha." She giggled.

"Well, I do have a fiancée." Inuyasha answered with a shrug.

"Oh, wonderful!" Satomi clapped her hands, "so when is the wedding?"

"We're not sure about the dates yet," replied Inuyasha, "but it would be soon."

"I see… Is she gonna come to your party next week?" She asked.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "My party?"

Satomi nodded. "Your brother told me they're going to have a grand party to congratulate you as the new owner of the company. Everyone here and most people from Mr. Onigumo modeling company are invited, if I'm not mistaken."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. That asshole Sesshoumaru.. He didn't tell him anything about that!

'Remind me to kill Sesshoumaru after this.' He made a mental note to himself.

Satomi smiled cheekily. "I guess I would get a chance to meet your fiancée at the party," she grinned, "I wonder what kind of woman is she!"

"She's a wonderful woman, Ms. Satomi," Inuyasha told her, "I'm sure everyone would love her."

"Oh! Are you going to introduce her to everyone?"

"Uh…. Yeah, I guess." he answered.

"I can't wait to meet her," she said excitedly, "the soon to be Mrs. Takahashi."

Inuyasha laughed, albeit rather forced. His secretary seemed to be a friendly and… somewhat over talkative woman.

.

.

.

.

Kanna was drawing on a piece of paper with the new crayons her father had bought for her when Kagura suddenly walked to the living room.

"Honey," said Kagura with a smile to her daughter, "what are you drawing?"

"I'm drawing a picture of us," she answered, "look." She showed her drawing to her excitedly. Unlike any other kids around her age, Kanna wasn't really a talkative kid. She liked to express her feelings more in actions rather than words.

Kagura breathed deeply when she saw the picture. She and Naraku were both holding each of Kanna's hand, while having a big smile on their face. Her heart ached. Her daughter loved them so much. If she knew her parents are going to separate, she would surely be very heart-broken.

'Can I...wreck my own daughter's happiness?' She thought sadly.

But Naraku was cheating with another woman, and had a son on top of that! How would any sane wife react with that?

"Mommy, I think there's someone out there," The six year old girl said as she pointed at the door, breaking Kagura's thought.

"Ah, yes, honey." answered Kagura. She walked to the door and opened it.

She gasped when she saw who was in front of her house. "Kikyo Osawa…?"

"Hi, Mrs. Onigumo," Kikyo smiled politely, "may I come in?"

"Y-yes…" Kagura answered in an unsure tone, "please."

She then led the ex-model to the living room and helped her to seat on the couch.

"Thank you." Kikyo said.

Kagura nodded. "Kanna," she called her daughter, "can you go to your room? Mommy wants to have a talk with Ms. Osawa."

"Alright, mom." Kanna answered and walked to her own room.

Kikyo stared at the little girl with an unexplainable expression, then she turned her stare to Kagura.

"You must really hate me." she said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Kagura breathed deeply. She wanted to yell and snap at the ex-model, accusing her for stealing her husband and wrecking their marriage. But instead, she kept quiet to herself, while maintaining a hard look on her face.

"It's okay if you're mad at me," Kikyo said, as if hearing her thoughts, "you got every right to hate me, but, Mrs. Onigumo…." She inhaled deeply, "I only wish for Naraku to acknowledge his son. I won't ask him for anything else. I just want my son grow up knowing who his father is."

Kagura nodded weakly. "I understand about that. We're both…. Mothers after all."

"I'm glad to hear that," Kikyo said with a smile, "I'm truly sorry for this, Mrs. Onigumo. Naraku probably had explained to you how that happened… I know drunk or not, cheating is not an excusable thing to do to your partner."

"It was partly my fault that he left the house so much and went to the bar in the past, Mrs. Osawa," Kagura said with a deep frown, "I was not… being a really good wife for him."

Kikyo smiled sadly. "I guess we can't really do anything about the past, huh? But Mrs. Onigumo," her expression turned serious, "whatever happens… I want to let you know, I truly do not wish for you and Naraku to go separate ways. I am not asking anything from him except letting my son know who his father is. So I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive your husband….. and me."

Kagura stared at the woman before her. By this point, she was fighting to keep her tears from falling.

"I'll try, Ms. Osawa," she muttered in a small voice, "and thank you for coming here to tell me this today. I appreciate that."

Even though she said that she would try, truthfully, Kagura wasn't sure what she really wanted to do right now.

.

.

.

.

"Oops, I'm sorry, Miss!" Kagome apologized to the woman she just bumped into. She quickly leaned down to help her pick up her belongings.

The woman smiled. "It's okay, I'm the one who walk around carelessly. Are you a new teacher here? I haven't seen you around before."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, today is my first day teaching here."

"Ah, I see," the woman said as she extended her hand for a handshake, "My name is Sango Tanaka, nice to meet you!"

"Kagome Higurashi," answered Kagome as she shook her hand, "nice to meet you too, Ms. Tanaka."

"Sango would be fine," she said with a small chuckle, "and can I call you Kagome?"

"Sure thing." replied Kagome.

Kagome smiled. Warm atmosphere, happy children and welcoming new friends. Something told her that her work in this place would be a very enjoyable one.

.

.

.

"Mr. Inuyasha, your meeting at 2 PM today with Mr. Soji today is cancelled," Satomi said, "he said he got an emergency situation need to be handled righ taway. I've rescheduled your meeting for tomorrow evening."

Inuyasha nodded at his secretary. "Alright, thanks, Ms. Satomi."

The woman smiled. "No problem."

Inuyasha glanced at his wristwatch. It was almost 1 PM. Kagome should be done teaching soon.

"Is there anything else I need to know for today, Ms. Satomi?" He asked.

"Nope, Mr. Inuyasha," Satomi answered, "except for a few of paperwork left, I guess."

Inuyasha's eyes brightened. "I see. Can I leave the office for a few hours?"

"Hmmm…you probably can," she answered, "May I ask what time you can get back here?"

"Probably in around two hours or so," He said, "I'm taking my fiancée for a lunch date."

At the mention of his fiancée, something on the brown haired woman's eyes flickered.

"Not to be rude or anything, Mr. Takahashi," she said, "but is your fiancée not working?"

"She's teaching at a pre-school," Inuyasha answered, "she should be done with the work soon."

"Ah… I see," she replied, "hmmm…. I guess it won't hurt to leave for a few hours. I'll handle any call for you. But be sure to get back here soon."

"Thanks so much, Ms. Satomi. I've got to hurry then," Inuyasha said "if Sesshoumaru is looking for me, tell him I'm going out for lunch. I'll be back before 2.30!"

Satomi smiled brightly. "Yes sir. No problem."

But as soon as Inuyasha left the room, the smile on her face gradually changed into a small frown.

'It seemed that Inuyasha Takahashi truly loves his fiancée.' She thought, amused.

Usually, such a filthy rich businessman like him couldn't care less about his woman. Sometimes, even though they're married, most would still go fool around with another women.

A sly smile played on her red lips. "Very interesting." She said to herself, although she wasn't sure what was it that fascinated her.

.

.

"You don't have to pick me up from the school, you know," Kagome said, "I mean, you must be very busy in the office, right?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "My meeting today is cancelled. So I got myself some free time."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "And you're using your free time to sneak around with me?"

"Sneak around?" Inuyasha chuckled, "Sounds kinda hot, don't you think? It seemed like we're doing something outrageous and improper out of love."

Kagome let out a small sigh. "Sometimes I wonder how far can your imagination be, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grinned "My_ imagination _is pretty far, especially if it concerns a certain woman who's sitting on my car's passenger seat right now," he smirked at her, "hey, you want me to show part of it to you now?"

Kagome glared at him. "No thanks, Lothario, just concentrate on the road before you got us killed."

Inuyasha chuckled. "By the way, Kagome, our company is having a big party at the end of this week."

"Oh? What kind of party?"

"Well, I guess you can say it's going to be a grand party to celebrate me as the new owner of the Takahashi. Corp. Everyone that is related, or had some business going on with us will be invited," Inuyasha answered, "and I was thinking… it's a perfect time to formally introduce you as my fiancée in front of everyone."

Kagome gasped. "You're going to introduce me in front of a thousand of people?"

"Don't exaggerate, Kagome," Inuyasha laughed, "there won't be a thousand of people. Eight hundred max if I should guess."

"Like that makes a different." Kagome muttered.

"What's wrong with me wanting to show my perfect bride-to-be in front of everyone?" Inuyasha asked almost innocently.

"Nothing, except you're going to make your poor bride-to-be turned blue and died in embarrassment."

"You're so cute, Kagome," He gave her a mischievous look, "it makes me want to really show you my imagination right here and now."

Kagome gasped loudly. "Inuyasha Takahashi! Get your damn eyes on the road!"

"Alright, alright, M'lady!"

.

.

.

"Wow, 2.29," Satomi said as she glanced at her wristwatch, "Just in time."

Inuyasha grinned cockily. "A man should stay true to his own words."

"I guess you're right," she answered, "I can only wish all men in this world are like you. Mr. Inuyasha."

Inuyasha laughed. "If all men in this world are like me, the world would be very boring for the women, don't you think so, Ms. Satomi?"

Satomi let out a small laugh. "Not really. I think you're a really great and wonderful man, Mr. Inuyasha."

"Uh… Thank you?" Inuyasha answered, not really sure if his secretary was just trying to be friendly with him or hitting on him right now.

"Ohh, don't worry, Mr. Inuyasha, I'm not trying to flirt around with you. I know you love your fiancée dearly," Satomi quickly said with a giggle, "besides, I have a boyfriend too."

"Ah, my apology, Ms. Satomi. I didn't mean it to sound like that." Inuyasha apologized.

"No need to apologize, misunderstandings happen sometimes," she laughed again, "so… shall we get back to our work now?"

.

.

.

.

Kagome had been very nervous since the morning. The day had finally come. Today was the grand celebration party of the Takahashi corp. It was estimated that a total of 700 guests would come.

'This was also going to be the day when everyone would know about me.' Kagome thought.

Reporters were going to be there too, and she was sure her face would be on the media in no time.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," she chanted as she madly searched through her wardrobe, throwing the clothes all around the room. Her bedroom looked worse than a shipwreck right now, and she still couldn't find the right clothes to wear for the party.

"Kagome, are you done yet?" Called her mother, "Inuyasha's here already."

"Five more minutes, mom!" She yelled.

A few more minutes later, she finally pulled out a strapless, floor length peach colored satin dress.

She quickly put it on and looked at her reflection on the mirror. The dress was simple and nothing too fancy, but it fitted her perfectly.

After making sure that her make up and everything were nicely done, Kagome took no time to run downstairs. She saw that Inuyasha, her mother, and her brother were already waiting in front of the door.

"You looked absolutely stunning and beautiful, M'lady," Inuyasha praised as he took her hand, "may I lead you to my humble car?"

Kagome giggled. "Oh, hush, Lothario. And yes, you may."

Inuyasha smiled at her warmly. Tonight, everyone would know whom the gorgeous woman before him belonged to.

...

A/N: For once, I'm not gonna say anything and let your imaginations wonder... lol. Although I'm sure I've given a pretty big clue of what might happen in the next chapter.


	18. Ours

A/N: Writing this chapter as I listened to Taylor Swift's "Ours"…. Yes, I'm a die hard fan...

Chapter 18. Ours

…

"Inuyasha, does this dress make me look fat?"

"No, Kagome."

"Do you think I should've put on more make up?"

"No, Kagome."

"Oh no, then did I put too much make up? I must look like a slut right now!"

Inuyasha groaned. "Kagome, how many times should I tell you? You're absolutely perfect and gorgeous. Fuck, in fact, you're gonna give me a hard time trying to keep bastards from ogling at you."

"I can't help it, Inuyasha," Kagome frowned, "there are going to be hundreds of people there. People who do not know me at all, what would they say? I mean- you're a _Takahashi_ and I'm just-"

"Sshhhh," Inuyasha put a finger on her lips, effectively silenced her.

"You know I'm not very good with this kind of mushy shit, but," he sighed, "You're the woman I've chosen to spend the rest of my life with, Kagome," He gave her a serious look, "I don't give a fuck what other people might say. You're the woman I love and there's nothing can change it."

Kagome's eyes immediately glistened with unshed tears. God she felt so pathetic right now. Why did his words always have this kind of effect on her?

"Oh great, Inuyasha. Now you ruined my make up." she complained lightly, brushing a few tears off her eyes with her hands.

Inuyasha chuckled and moved her hands away from her face. Using his right hand, he cupped her cheek and leaned down to press his lips against hers in a gentle kiss.

"I'm not marrying your _make up_, Kagome," he whispered to her ear as they parted from the kiss, "nor do I marry your clothes. I'm marrying just you, Kagome Higurashi." He grinned.

Inuyasha leaned down again and was about to capture Kagome's lips in another set of kiss, before the sudden interruption from grandpa Higurashi snapped him back to reality.

"Ehm, I'm really sorry for interrupting," Grandpa Higurashi said carefully, "it's always wonderful to see young couple in love… but I believe we've arrived already. We shouldn't make your family wait there, young man."

Inuyasha blinked rapidly. How could he forget that Kagome's family were in the car with them?

"Okay," Kagome groaned, "this is embarrassing."

Inuyasha gave out a sheepish laugh. To think that you have your family members as your audiences when you're about to have a steamy make out session… As hot as that might sound, it was really embarrassing indeed.

.

.

.

"Yoo, Inuyasha!" Miroku grinned, "haven't seen you in a long time man. I guess you must be busy with the young miss here, huh?"

Kagome blushed. Well… She did spend a _lot_ of time with Inuyasha ever since they were together. Had she been taking too much of his time and attention, all this time?

"Shut up, Miroku," Inuyasha laughed, "like you're the one to talk. At least I can dedicate myself to one woman, unlike a certain womanizer here."

"You wounded me deeply with your words, Inuyasha, my friend," Miroku faked a pout, "and just for your information, I've also found the love of my life, you know."

Inuyasha arched his eyebrow. "Are you fucking kidding me? Yeah. Like I would believe Miroku Takeshi has finally grown the dick to settle down with _one_ woman."

"Trust me, Mr. Takahashi, he has," a feminine voice said with a giggle, "or else, I won't be here with him now."

Kagome gasped.

"Sango…?" She asked, her voice full of disbelief.

"Kagome?" The brunette was just as shocked as her, "oh my, so you're the mystery woman that is going to marry Inuyasha Takahashi everybody has been talking about!" she smiled broadly, "to think that we're actually working in the same place…. what a small world it is."

"You know her?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

Kagome nodded. "We just met last week. Sango is also a teacher in Bara pre-school."

"I see," Inuyasha smirked, "Ms. Sango, is it? Tell me, how come this womanizer right here-" he pointed at Miroku. "is able to get you to agree to be his woman?"

"Inuyasha! I can't believe you ask that to her! I thought we're friends!" Miroku protested.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Exactly because we're friends, I want to know how, Miroku. Or how about you tell me by yourself?" He grinned, "I'm sure you didn't use your infamous line and ask-"

"_Please bear my child."_ Sango said with a giggle, "it was what he said when he first asked me to go out with him."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "And you actually said yes… to that?"

Sango laughed. "No, of course not. I slapped him across the face when he said that to me. Then I kicked him on the balls. _Hard_."

Inuyasha shuddered. This woman might seem feminine and calm, but she was actually _ferocious._

'Remind me not to let Kagome spend too much time with her.' He made a mental note to himself.

"Of course I was really mad at that time," Sango said, "I mean, he practically asked me to sleep with him, right? And it was only our second meeting." She shook her head, "but then he apologized to me. He said he did it out of habit and didn't realize he was offending me by saying that."

"Yeah, and you gave me such a hard time to finally win your heart, babe." Miroku smirked as he put his hand on his girlfriend's waist.

"On the contrary, I think I've been too easy on you, Miroku. I should've made you wait much longer, you lecher." Sango said with a chuckle.

Miroku frowned. "Not fair, you and Inuyasha are teaming up to corner me."

Inuyasha laughed and pulled Kagome closer to him. "I guess I gotta congratulate you, man," he said to Miroku, "but unfortunately for you, I'm still one step ahead from you. Ha!"

"Must you always be so competitive, Inuyasha?" Miroku rolled his eyes.

"For a man to survive in this harsh world, competitive is a must, Miroku." Inuyasha replied with a smirk.

"Such big words," Miroku muttered with a frown, "I can't wait to see you make your damn speech tonight, Inuyasha."

"Oh shit," Inuyasha groaned, "almost forgot about that."

.

.

.

"For those who have been placing your trust to our business until this time, I humbly thank you. It's been a great honor for me, to be able to work with all of you," Sesshoumaru said at the end of his speech, "I, Sesshoumaru Takahashi, hereby, resign as the President of Takahashi Corporation, and giving the full authority of the company to my younger brother, Inuyasha Takahashi."

The guests started to clap their hands and Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "Inuyasha, please come up here."

"This is it." Inuyasha inhaled deeply, bracing himself for his grand speech.

Kagome patted his back and gave him a reassuring smile, "It'll be fine, Inuyasha. I'm sure you're going to do it well," she raised an eyebrow at him teasingly, "hey, where's my proud, cocky Lothario?"

Inuyasha gave a light chuckle and squeezed her hands lightly, "Thanks, Kagome. You don't know how that makes me feel so much better."

"Now that's the Inuyasha I know," Kagome said happily, "now, go. Don't make the world wait for you."

Taking a long breath, he finally walked to the front and stepped to the podium.

"Thank you for everyone who have come tonight," he started his speech, "And I know most of you guys probably hate long, unending speeches, but I can assure you I won't make it long, especially when my dearest brother here had kindly told you _almost all_ I need to say tonight."

A few people began to laugh at his small joke, and Sesshoumaru could only roll his eyes in annoyance.

"I should say, your brother still has a good sense of humor even when he's under pressure, Sesshoumaru." Rin said with a giggle.

"It's not funny, Rin." answered Sesshoumaru, but Rin only giggled more.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and continued, "Just as my brother said, from today on, I would be the official President of Takahashi Corporation. I look forward to continue striving to work at my very best effort. And I am certain that I will be able to do so with the cooperation from all of you," He said with tone full of confidence, "so once again, I, Inuyasha Takahashi, the current owner of Takahashi Corporation," he bowed down, "would like to thank you for placing your trust in our business until today. Let us keep working together, to be better in the future."

Everyone in the room stood up and clapped their hands loudly, showing their sincere encouragement to the new business owner.

Inuyasha finally released the breath he had been unaware of holding. Finally, the first grand speech was over. But there was still another one…. albeit, a less stressful one if he might say.

"Thank you," He bowed down politely again, "and I would also take this moment to announce a very important thing as well," He sent a quick glance to Kagome's direction, "Kagome, please come forward."

Kagome gulped before she walked towards Inuyasha and stood right beside him.

Inuyasha grinned at her and turned back to his audiences, "Dear honored guests, this is Kagome Higurashi, the woman I'm gonna marry soon."

Gasps of surprise could be heard, and it was quickly followed by loud clapping.

"Congratulations!"

"Congratulations, Mr. Inuyasha."

Kagome looked around the room nervously, and that was when her ears suddenly picked up certain whisperings.

"I didn't know Inuyasha Takahashi has a fiancée already."

"So that is the rumored woman…"

"What? Wait, who's the woman again?"

"Hmm…. Wonder what her family background is."

Kagome's heart thumped wildly inside her chest. She had never been so self-conscious about her social status before. But she was about to be Mrs. Takahashi. It was inevitable that there would be a bunch of people started to judge and commented about her.

"Mr. Takahashi!" A voice called from the crowd.

Inuyasha recognized it as his new secretary's voice, "yes, Miss. Satomi?"

"Ah, forgive my bluntness beforehand," the brown-haired woman said with a smile, "but I'm simply wondering out of curiosity…. How did you meet Ms. Higurashi? A special woman you met when you were studying abroad, perhaps?" She grinned, "I'm sure a lot of people here would love to know more about your lovely bride to be as well."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Ah… this is pretty embarrassing for me to say. But Kagome is a very special woman to me. I guess you can say, she stole my heart from the first moment I laid my eyes on her. I truly can't see myself with any other woman."

He wasn't exactly answering his secretary's question, but it was enough to make the crowd "awed" at his words. He winked playfully at Kagome.

Back in the crowds, the brown haired woman's eyes narrowed suspiciously. It wasn't the answer she's been looking for.

.

.

.

"Phew, finally, it's over," Inuyasha said as he loosened his tie, "Damn. This place is so crowded and hot."

Kagome giggled. "Maybe you're just too nervous, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm not nervous. I'm just glad the stupid speech is done."

"So, announcing that you're engaged to me is stupid?" Kagome asked, faking a hurt expression on her face.

"No, no, I don't mean that!" Inuyasha answered abruptly, "I mean, that whole speech about me being the new president of the company. Seriously, it's just a whole bunch of bullshit anyone can pull within a minute or so."

Kagome laughed. "But you looked pretty nervous for a while back there, Inuyasha."

"I am not." Inuyasha replied stubbornly.

"Sure you're noooott…."

"Whatever. By the way, Kagome," He suddenly said with a mischievous glint on his eyes, "now that we're alone, how about we continue from where we had left in the car?"

Kagome glared at him. "You do know that you look like you're literally undressing me with your eyes right now, don't you, Lothario?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "You do know that I can practically undress you with my _hands_ if I want to, don't you, M'Lady?"

Kagome blushed deep scarlet. "Inuyasha Takahashi, I am so not having an X-rated conversation with you in the middle of this friggin party."

But Inuyasha only laughed harder. "Alright, my apologies."

"Mr. Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned around, only to see his new secretary walking towards him. He groaned. Just when he finally had some time alone with Kagome…

"Hello, Ms. Satomi," he greeted her politely, "I hope you enjoyed the party so far."

"I must say, this has certainly been a very superb party, Mr. Takahashi," she let out a small chuckle, "and I'm glad I can meet you too, Ms. Higurashi!" She extended her hand to Kagome, offering her a handshake.

Kagome smiled warmly at the brown-haired woman and shook her hand. But the moment she looked at her carefully, she instantly realized she was the woman who had asked about her earlier before.

"Ah," she quickly said, "Ms. Satomi, isn't it?"

"Yes," the woman answered, "well, my full name is Satomi Nakano. But I told Mr. Inuyasha to just call me Satomi. I've been working as Mr. Inuyasha's secretary for almost a week now."

Kagome frowned. Nakano? Why was that name so familiar?

Her eyes widened. The last name of Bara school's principle was also Nakano!

"Ms. Satomi," she asked, "by any chance, do you have an older brother?"

"Yeah, I do," answered Satomi, "He's the current principle of Bara pre and elementary school. Even so, he's still kinda young, since he became a principle right after my father retired."

Oh god. Just how small could this world be? First, she met Sango, and now, she met the principle's sister?

"This is such a crazy coincidence…" Kagome said in voice full of disbelief, "I'm teaching at Bara pre-school, so I know your brother."

Satomi gasped. "No way! So you're a teacher?"

"Yeah, I am," answered Kagome with a small laugh, "Well… I love kids, and besides, I'm taking a double degree in nursing when I was in the university, so…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ms. Higurashi, I didn't mean to sound that surprised," Satomi quickly said, "but honestly, I had originally thought that…. you are the daughter of one of Mr. Sesshoumaru's partners, or maybe someone from… Ah, sorry again, Ms. Higurashi. I'm being rude."

Kagome forced a smile at her. She would be lying if she said that she didn't feel anything about what the brown haired woman said.

Inuyasha was a man with a high social status. It's only natural for people to think that he's gonna marry some kind of influential woman as well, or at least the daughter from an influential family, right?

"Well, let's forget about that. By the way, you said that you took a double degree in nursing when you're in university, am I right, Ms. Higurashi?" Satomi asked again.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah…"

"So, which university did you go to? Is it the same with Mr. Inuyasha's?"

"Ah, no, Ms. Satomi. I didn't study abroad." Kagome answered politely.

"Oh?" Satomi replied, "Hmmm… then Tokyo-U, perhaps?"

"No, I went to Gakushin University." said Kagome. There was no way her mother could pay for her to go to Tokyo-U at that time. Not to mention, she still had a little brother as well.

"Gakushin?" Satomi furrowed her eyebrows, "I've never heard of that…"

"It's not a really big university, and located kinda far from the suburbs, Ms. Satomi," Kagome tried to explain, "so maybe not many people have ever heard about it."

Satomi made an "o" shape with her mouth. "I see…."

Kagome started to play with the hem of her dress as she grew very uncomfortable with the conversation. The more she revealed about her self, the more she felt…

Like she wasn't worthy of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was a well-educated man who came from a respected family. But her?

She was no one. Had she didn't meet Inuyasha, how would her life be right now?

At that thought, Kagome was suddenly very scared. She was so used with Inuyasha's presence in her life, that she couldn't even imagine her life if he wasn't in the picture.

"Ms. Satomi," Inuyasha finally cleared his throat, "Ah, sorry… but can you give some time for me and my fiancee to be alone right now?"

Satomi raised one of her eyebrows. "Yeah, if you say so, Mr. Inuyasha. I'll see you later." With that, she walked away and left them.

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome, don't mind what she said. You know I don't care anything like that."

"What? No, she didn't say anything wrong, Inuyasha. I think Ms. Satomi is a very nice and friendly woman."

Inuyasha gave her a hard look. "Kagome, I thought we're not going to keep things from each other anymore."

"Am I that easy to read, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a sigh.

"Like an open book." Inuyasha grinned.

Kagome sat down on the chair and frowned deeply. "I don't know, Inuyasha. I guess this whole talk just make me feel… well. A bit insecure."

Inuyasha raised one of his eyebrows. He crouched down to her eye level. "Insecure? Why?"

"You come from an honored family, Inuyasha. Many businessmen are looking up to you and your brother," she breathed deeply, "and me? I'm no one, Inuyasha. Your brother's wife, Rin, came from an influential family as well. And not to mention, she graduated from a top university as well. Me?"

She shook her head sadly. "I'm no one, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled and stood up. "What the hell, Kagome? Do you really think I give a fuck about that?"

"Who knows?" asked Kagome back, "This whole thing about us getting married… when you think about it, if you decided not to fulfill your father's request, we won't even meet each other, right? After all, we come from different world, Inuyasha." Kagome said, but she soon regretted that.

"Oh I see," Inuyasha said in a low voice, "you're scared, aren't you, Kagome? You know what? It's really disappointing to know that you're actually scared of being judged by people because you're _with me_. After all we've been through together."

Kagome froze. Inuyasha was right. There were a lot of women out there who would jump in joy if Inuyasha Takahashi was to propose to them, but Inuyasha had clearly made his choice; he didn't want any other woman but her.

She looked at Inuyasha with teary eyes, suddenly felt ashamed of herself. They had done a lot of things for each other, just to stay together. Why should she be terrified of other people judging them now?

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha," She murmured in a small voice, "I promise I won't say those crazy things again. God, I was so stupid. What was I thinking?"

The look on Inuyasha's eyes softened, and he pulled Kagome into a warm, tight hug.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you. I'm just upset that you think I would give a damn about such a trivial thing like that." He said in a soothing tone. "I am not a wise man, Kagome, and I'm not the one to say such words, but, "He sighed, "life sometimes make love look hard. Don't you agree?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "Maybe you're right, Inuyasha."

Heck, if love wasn't hard, everyone would live their happily ever after right now. The whole thing with Kikyo, Naoki, and Naraku would never happen. That incident with Kikyo would never happen. But then again, everything happened for a reason. And every single thing that had happened only made their bond grew stronger.

"In the future," Inuyasha said again, "there might be more people who are going to disapprove of us_._ You'll never know what people have up their sleeves. They'll judge like they know about me and you, but," He flashed her his warm smile that she loved so much, "You should never forget that my choice has always been you, Kagome."

At Inuyasha's words, Kagome felt her heart fluttered. Inuyasha might not be a super romantic guy, but sometimes, he could be really sweet. Oh god, she loved everything about him so much. Where else could she ever find a man like him?

"So, what do you say, M'lady?" Inuyasha asked, his usual proud and cocky smirk was back on his face. He extended his hand to her. "Love ain't easy, the stakes are high and I can't promise you a safe ride. But take my hand, and I'll make damn sure they can't take what's ours."

Kagome breathed deeply. "Inuyasha, I need to say…."

"Yeah….?"

"…. It's a pretty cheesy thing you had said, don't you think? I didn't even know you were capable of producing such words."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "What the fuck? That's it, Kagome. I'm not gonna say any fucking mushy shit ever again."

Kagome laughed uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I was just joking. Seriously, I was just surprised you can be so… sweet and mature, you know."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Keh. Do you think I'm only capable of being a jerk?"

Kagome smiled. "Hey, you know, Inuyasha? I forgot to tell you about this earlier. But I was with Naoki and Kikyo for the whole day two days ago."

"You were?" Inuyasha asked in surprise.

"Yup," Kagome nodded. "Me and Kikyo... We talked about… many things. And I'm glad she seemed to be much more welcoming to me now. And guess what,"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Kikyo told me, according to her doctor, she'll be able to walk again in about a month, so I guess," Kagome grinned, "I can really celebrate my twenty second birthday as Mrs. Takahashi, eh?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," answered Kagome with a smile, "we can have the wedding next month… that is, if you want to."

"Oh hell yes, of course I want to." Inuyasha smirked at her, "fuck, I'm so happy I can pick you up and run to the chapel right now."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "So funny, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha chuckled. "There's no going back for us right now, Kagome. No more insecurities, and you are not allowed to left my side, or doing anything else besides staying by my side. Got that?"

"Back to being possessive, Mr. Takahashi?" Kagome said teasingly.

"Only when it comes to you, Mrs. Takahashi." Inuyasha replied with a grin.

.

.

"Oh geez, what a lovey dovey couple," the brown haired woman muttered sarcastically, watching the scene from afar, "And what's with that stupid, innocent smile on that woman's face?"

What was Inuyasha Takahashi even thinking? Surely he can get himself a much better woman than her.

Satomi sighed, "Ah, too bad. Just when I got bored with Keita."

She cringed at the thought of her dull boyfriend. What the hell possessed her to agree going out with that man at the first place?

"Ah, this is nooo fun." she groaned. She was planning to fool around with her boss at first, but now she realized it would be too much of a work, trying to break two people that were clearly all over each other like that.

It couldn't be helped then. She would just have to continue her job as his secretary, hoping that someday Inuyasha Takahashi would get bored with that woman and could be swayed away somehow.

Although something told her it would _never_ going to happen.

...

A/N: First of all, credit goes to Taylor Swift for her fantabulous song… (as you might notice, the dialogue on very end of the chapter are heavily based on her song "Ours")

**fanficnewbiee**: Again, you had made a perfect guess. 8 chapters are simply too long, as I think there shouldn't be too much drama added by this point. Before I wrote this chapter, I realized creating too much mess between Kagome-Satomi-Inuyasha is going to be so unrealistic- it would make Inuyasha and Kagome seemed to be the unluckiest couple ever in this world. And that is too much drama (even for a drama otaku like me) to handle. Lol xD

So. I think… there would be about two or three chapters left. And I might add an epilogue after that.

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and happy weekend!


	19. Chance of Happiness

A/N: Happy Thanks Giving day for those who celebrate it, hope you all enjoy your day!

Chapter 19. Chance of Happiness

…

"So that is Inuyasha Takahashi's fiancée?" asked Kagura to Naraku as she took a sip from her glass.

Naraku nodded. "Yeah…"

"Ah, I see," answered Kagura with a wistful smile. "They look lovely together. I can see they really love each other."

Naraku glanced at his wife and stared at her intently, as if trying to find something in her expression. But the look on her face was unreadable.

"Kagura-" He said, but was cut short when his seven year old daughter suddenly called to her parents.

"Mommy, Daddy," Kanna said cheerfully, "I forgot to tell you what happened in school today."

"Oh?" Kagura raised an eyebrow playfully at her daughter, "Did my little princess get herself a cute boyfriend?"

The seven-year old's face instantly turned red, "Mom! You know boys are icky!"

Naraku laughed lightly. "So what is it, Kanna?"

Kanna grinned. "I won the drawing contest in my school!"

"That's wonderful, Kanna!" Kagura smiled warmly, "Can I see what you drew for the contest when we get home, honey?"

"But you already did, mom," Kanna chuckled, "it's the drawing I showed you few days ago. You know, the picture of the three of us together!"

As her daughter answered, Kagura's heart skipped a beat. She quickly stole a glance at Naraku, only to find him looking directly at her as well.

She quickly turned to her daughter. "Kanna, you see, Mr. Inuyasha and the pretty lady he's going to marry over there?" She pointed to where Inuyasha and Kagome were seating.

"Yeah.." The little girl answered, "why, mom?"

"I want you to give this small engagement present to the pretty lady," Kagura took out a small box from her purse and gave it to her daughter, "Can you do it for me, honey?"

"Okay." Kanna replied with a grin, "wait here, I'll be back in 5 minutes!"

Kagura nodded. "Be careful, honey. No need to rush. I don't want you to trip."

The little girl nodded cheerfully. "Okay, mom!"

.

.

"Oh my," Kagome said, "thank you so much, sweetie!"

Kanna grinned. "You're welcome, miss!"

"Say thank you from us to your parents," added Inuyasha, "we greatly appreciate it."

Kagome smiled warmly to Kanna. "I wonder what's inside it…. can I open it now?"

"Of course," replied Kanna, "it's a necklace. Mom said it would make you even prettier, miss."

Kagome blushed at the little girl's compliment, and Inuyasha let out a small chuckle.

"Say, kiddo, isn't she the prettiest woman you had ever seen?" He asked with a smirk.

"Inuyasha!"

"Nah," Kanna replied with a giggle, "Miss Kagome is very pretty, but my mommy is the prettiest!"

Inuyasha laughed at the seven-year old's honest answer. Kids were just so adorable.

At the thought of children, he quickly stole a glance at his soon to be wife and smirked. Oh yes, he just couldn't wait until he had a few of his own with her….

.

.

"Our daughter drew a picture of us." Naraku said.

"Yeah," replied Kagura with a soft smile, "she's such a sweetheart, isn't she?"

"Kagura," Naraku began carefully, "I know I probably don't deserve your forgiveness, but please… for our daughter, give me a chance," he looked at her straight in the eyes, "I really don't want to lose both of you."

Kagura took a deep breath. "Naraku," she started, "a few days ago, when you're at work, Kikyo came to our house."

Naraku's furrowed his eyebrows. "She did?"

Kagura nodded. "She told me everything…. And she said that she just want you to accept Naoki as your son."

"I see." Naraku said. He wasn't sure what he should really say at this point.

"I'm a just a normal woman, Naraku," Kagura continued, "and I would lie if I say that I am not hurt deeply by you. To be honest, I don't even think that I can ever get over this…"

Naraku's heart sank, and an intense feeling of rejection pierced his very being. By that… did she mean that she would leave him…?

"I can be the husband you always wanted me to be," he added in a desperate tone, "I will try to stay home more often and spend more time with you and Kanna. I promise, so just don't leave me, please."

From pleading, to begging, and finally bribing, Naraku didn't really care anymore. He truly loved his wife and daughter, and he couldn't bear the thought of parting with them…

"Dear," Kagura said with a small smile, "I'm not leaving. I'll stay with you."

Naraku's eyes widened, and he almost couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"You… aren't going to leave me?" He asked, making sure that he didn't hear her wrong.

"Yes," Kagura breathed, "it might take years for me to truly forgive and forget. But I will try. For us, for our daughter's sake."

Naraku couldn't control his overwhelming happiness and relief. He stood up abruptly and went to pull his wife in a tight embrace.

Kagura let out a small gasp, not really expecting the sudden act of affection from him, "Naraku?"

"Thank God," He whispered, "thank you, Kagura."

Kagura smiled and hugged him back. "And thank you for your promise to me. I'll be sure to hold you to that," she gave him a grin as they parted, "so you better keep that in mind."

Naraku chuckled. "Of course I would, Kagura." He leaned down and was about to capture her lips with his, but his daughter's voice interrupted him.

"Eeeewww… cooties…"

He groaned and turned to his daughter. "Kanna," he tried to distract her, "did you give the present to Miss. Kagome?"

"Of course!" The seven-year old girl answered.

"Come here, daddy's little princess," He called her, and the little girl happily went to his side.

Holding his wife with his right arm, and his daughter on the other one, Naraku inhaled deeply.

He was given another chance of happiness with his family, and he was willing to do anything to keep this contentment.

.

.

.

.

.

**_*3 weeks later*_**

It was only two days before Kagome's twenty second birthday.

Three days before the wedding.

Being a Takahashi he was, Inuyasha had no problem in having everything planned and scheduled perfectly in no time. Well, except for their wedding venue. It was only after a few hours of arguing with Kagome, that he could finally send out the final payment to the most expensive hotel in Tokyo he had chosen as their wedding venue.

He had sent the final guest list to the caterer and all the venues hosting, checked in for the last time with the photographer, reconfirmed the time with all of the vendors and picked up his suit and Kagome's white dress that day.

It was a pretty hectic day for both of them, but at least everything that needed to be taken care of was done… And in two days, he would finally be able to call Kagome his wife. So, he was supposed to be one extremely happy man right now, wasn't he?

But he wasn't. And it was clearly written by the deep frown on his face.

Why? He and Kagome had been in that stupid florist for almost four hours. And Kagome still couldn't decide what flowers she wanted for the bouquet.

"Inuyasha, I think the roses are pretty… but," Kagome frowned, "don't you think they are too common?"

"Dammit, Kagome," Inuyasha growled, "please just pick a damn flower already."

"I can't," Kagome groaned, "all of them are just too pretty. I can't decide which one is the best."

"Perhaps I can help to give some suggestions, then, Miss. soon to be Takahashi?" A familiar male voice said.

Kagome turned around and gasped. "Mr. Nakano!"

The young principle smiled politely. "Hello, Miss. Higurashi."

"I didn't think I'd meet you here." Kagome said as she gave him a smile back.

"Well, my sister got into a fight with her boyfriend," he let out a chuckle, "I just helped the poor guy to get some flowers to woo her. Since fortunately, I have quite a little knowledge about flowers…," he turned to face Inuyasha. "Ah, forgive my rudeness, Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi. I believe this is our first time meeting, I am glad to meet you."

He then gave a polite bow to Inuyasha, and Inuyasha bowed down in return.

"Congratulations for your engagement," he said finally, "and Mr. Takahashi, I hope my sister is working hard."

Inuyasha nodded. Kagome and told him before that he was the brother of his secretary.

"Ms. Satomi has been a great help so far, Mr. Nakano," He said, "and she's a very dependable person."

Well… after the engagement party, he noticed that Satomi's attitude towards him somehow changed quite a bit from their first meeting, not like he cared much about it though. At least she was still doing her job well.

"Glad to hear that," replied Satoru. "Oh, back to the flowers… So, which one do you think you like the most?"

"To be honest, I like almost all of them." Kagome replied with a frown, "each one is beautiful in their own way. That is why I'm having such a hard time trying to choose one."

"Women." Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome sent him a threatening glare. "If you like to complain about women so much, then why don't you marry a man, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha gulped. Since when did Kagome get scary?

Satoru laughed. "Hmm… indeed you are right. Every flower is beautiful in its own way. Just like each has their own meaning."

"Meaning?" Kagome asked, somewhat interested.

"Yup. For example, you see. The most common one would be red roses. You know why guys give the girls they like red roses on Valentine day? Because it symbolizes true love." Satoru said.

"I know red rose does symbolize love…." Kagome replied, "But I'd never thought other flowers might have any kind of meaning."

Satoru shook his head and smiled. "Nope. For example, I just told my sister's girlfriend to get her a mixed bouquet of primroses and white tulips. Why? Because primroses mean an unbearable separation, and the white tulips mean forgiveness. My sister also has a fascination with flowers, so she should know those."

Kagome nodded. "I see…."

"Now, can you name me four flowers here you have on mind?" Satoru asked again.

Kagome tapped her finger to her chin. "Hmmm…. So far, I really love the marigolds, the monkshood, the sweet pea, and the white violet."

Satoru immediately chuckled at her answer, and Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Are they all that bad?" She asked.

"You see, Ms. Higurashi. Marigold means _grief jealousy_, monkshood means _a deadly foe is near_, sweet pea means _good bye_, but-"

"What!" Kagome gasped, "How come all of the flowers that I have picked have such bad meanings?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Maybe you're just really bad at picking them."

"Well," Satoru continued, "not all of them are actually bad. The last one you said, white violet it means _let's take a chance of happiness._ Which I thought has a pretty deep and beautiful meaning."

Kagome breathed deeply. Taking a chance of happiness. That was exactly what she had been doing ever since she met Inuyasha.

Just like Inuyasha had told her, their love wasn't easy. And not to mention, they have a rather crazy start. It's not everyday someone you barely knew come to your house and ask you for a hand of marriage, right?

But despite of everything, here they were. And it was all because they took that chance.

She stole a quick glance at Inuyasha, who smirked at her back.

"Chance of happiness, eh?" He said, "I like that. I think we should go with the white violets, Kagome."

.

.

.

.

It was a rare, sunny day in the middle of a cold autumn. Kagome really wished she could go out and enjoy the sun. Maybe a picnic with her family somewhere, since she didn't really get the chance to spend some time with her family these past recent days.

But she couldn't. Because tomorrow; the day her age would turn into an even number of twenty two- is her wedding day.

She looked outside the window on her bedroom and inhaled deeply. Starting tomorrow, her last name would not be Higurashi anymore.

_All men are the same. _That was what she thought all the time when she was on her "no dating ever" phase.

'I guess I really should stop thinking like that.' She thought to herself with a giggle.

A year ago, if someone told her that she's going to marry the boy who had embarrassed her badly on her first day of school fifteen years in the past, she would probably think that the person had a serious mental illness.

But right now, she felt like the happiest woman alive.

"Kagome?" Her mom called from outside her room, "can I come in?"

"Yes, mom." Kagome answered.

Mrs. Higurashi walked in and smiled to her daughter. "Are you ready for your big day tomorrow, honey?"

"Yeah…" Kagome said, "To be honest though, I was kinda afraid something might go wrong… what if… I don't know, I slip and tear my dress? What if I suddenly forget the vow? What if I get too anxious and can't recite what my vows properly?"

She was suddenly very anxious. So many things could go wrong!

"Oh god…" Kagome groaned, "I think I've gotten myself sick to my stomach just thinking all of that."

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled as she stroked Kagome's hair soothingly. "It's called pre-wedding jitters, Kagome. It's a normal thing."

"I can't believe this, mom," Kagome shook her head, "when Inuyasha came to our house on that day…. It didn't even cross my mind at all that tomorrow would ever come. I mean, I love him, and he loves me, but-"

"You don't need to explain anything to me," Mrs. Higurashi said, "I'm a woman too, you know. I know how you feel right now. Tomorrow is going to be the day when your life would probably change dramatically," she gave her daughter a somewhat serious look, "Kagome, marriage isn't always roses and daisies. By now you should understand that clearly."

Kagome nodded. She knew fully well how her father had given her mother a hard time in the past. But her mother was a strong woman, and for that, she had always admired her.

"There might be times when you and Inuyasha are going to get into an argument, or probably misunderstand each other. You would probably see some sides of him you had never seen before you were married. But I'm sure you two would be just fine," Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "as long as you two keep trusting in each other."

"Thank you, mom," Kagome said, her eyes glistened with tears, "you really are the best. I don't think I can ever repay you for all you had done for me and Sota ever since dad left."

"Your happiness is more than enough for me, dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as she pulled her daughter into a hug. "Inuyasha is a really great man. And the most important of all, he really loves you. I'm sure he is going to make you happy, Kagome."

Kagome smiled. She didn't doubt that at all.

.

.

.

"Well, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said, "I'm kinda happy you would still be here for the wedding."

"Hm."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Is that even an answer?

Rin let out a soft giggle. "C'mon, Sess, don't be like that to your own brother! Actually Inuyasha," she grinned, "Sesshoumaru had first booked our flight for today. But when he found out that your wedding is tomorrow, he cancelled the flight and changed it to the day afterwards."

"You did that?" Inuyasha asked to his brother, his voice full of disbelief.

"Don't get so full of yourself yet, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said, "the least I can do to pay my little brother some respect by attending his wedding. After all, I'm leaving you such a big responsibility."

Inuyasha smirked. "Thank you Sesshoumaru. I hope the best for you and Rin."

"You need to visit us often, Sesshoumaru," Izayoi said with tearful eyes. "I'm gonna miss you when you're there."

Izayoi couldn't help but to feel a bit emotional. Her oldest son is leaving, and her youngest is going to have a family on his own very soon. Talk about loneliness…

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I'll make sure to visit home once a year, mom. I promise. And Inuyasha," he glanced at Inuyasha sternly, "You better do your job properly and don't disappoint me. You understand?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Roger that."

"It's getting late already," Rin said, "I guess we better go home now. We don't want to bother you tonight," she smiled at her brother in law, "Tomorrow is an important day for you after all, so you need to get some rest."

Inuyasha nodded. "Alright Rin, and thank you for coming tonight."

.

After Rin and Sesshoumaru left, Inuyasha couldn't stop grinning to himself.

Tomorrow, he and Kagome would officially be a husband and a wife.

'Heck, I'm so happy I can kiss Miroku.'

But as soon as that thought passed through his mind, he instantly felt sick to his stomach. Why the hell would he kiss that lecher?

'Besides, I don't think that Sango chick would be happy if I kissed her man,' He thought to himself with a chuckle.

He glanced at his wristwatch and was surprised to see that it was almost 12 am in the morning. He smirked. Time to give Kagome the surprise call. He had told Kagome's mother earlier in the day to keep her daughter awake, at least until midnight.

Right at 11.59, he took his cellphone and dialed her number. A few seconds later, his call was picked up.

"_Inuyasha?" _Kagome's usual feminine voice could be heard from the other end of the line.

Inuyasha smirked. "Happy birthday, _Mrs. Takahashi_."

...

A/N: Credits and much thanks to Youkai55 for beta reading this chapter!

The next chapter would be the final chapter for this story. Depends on how the chapter turns out, I might make an epilogue after that.


	20. I Do

Chapter 20. I do

…

Dressed in her white wedding gown, Kagome could've sworn she had never felt more nervous in all her life.

She had been pacing back and forth in the bride's room for a while, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart, only to have it getting worse and worse with each passing second.

In the matter of a few minutes, the ceremony would start, and she would officially be Mrs. Takahashi.

"Kagome, darling, it's time." Mrs. Higurashi voice came in as she entered the bride room.

_"It's time"._ Those were only simple, harmless words, but Kagome felt like a prisoner about to meet her fate in the court. And it was such an ironic thing to think, considering that she was about to marry the man she really loved and be the happiest woman ever.

When Kagome didn't move at all, Mrs. Higurashi let out a soft giggle and walked to her daughter.

"Honey, I need you to breath. Can you do that for me?" She asked in her usual warm voice.

Kagome sucked in a deep breath. "Okay, mom," she answered, "I'm ready."

.

.

The doors swung opened and almost instantly, Kagome could feel all eyes turn to her as she entered and walked down the aisle with her grandfather by her side, escorting her.

Behind her was Naoki. She and Inuyasha had been discussing it for a while, and finally came to an agreement to ask Kikyo for Naoki to be their ring bearer, which she agreed.

Kanna was standing right beside Naoki, scattering flower petals along the way. Kagura had kindly offered for her daughter to be the flower girl.

Kagome took a quick glance at the altar, only to see Inuyasha smirk at her.

Her heart skipped a bit. She must admitted, Inuyasha was an exceptionally good looking guy, but seeing him clothed in his black tuxedo today for some reason made him look ten times better.

As soon as she and her grandfather reached the end of the aisle, Inuyasha politely bowed down to her grandfather, who returned the bow.

Grandpa Higurashi then gave her granddaughter a big warm hug. "Be happy, Kagome, remember. We always love you."

Her eyes glazed with unshed tears, Kagome replied in a small voice as she hugged her grandfather back, "I love you too, gramps…"

The old man smiled, before placing Kagome's hand to Inuyasha. And before he walked away, he patted Inuyasha gently on his shoulder.

"Keep my precious granddaughter happy, young man." He murmured in a small voice.

Inuyasha nodded his silent answer and smiled at the woman beside him. Standing next to her at that moment had never felt more overwhelming.

"Dearly beloved," the pastor began, "we are gathered together here today, in this happy and joyous occasion, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Marriage is a solemn act to be held in honor, not to be taken into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you." He paused for a few seconds, "If there is anyone in the room can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him or her now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold their peace."

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, who in return gave her a toothy grin. If this was a cliché movie opera, this would probably be the perfect time for an unknown intruder to stand up, declaring that the two of them shall not be together due to some crazy ass reasons.

And as ridiculous as it might sound, Kagome actually thought that might happen.

As if he was reading through Kagome's mind, Inuyasha chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry, M'lady," he whispered in a small voice, "there's not a fucking bastard around here gonna try to swipe you away from me. If there is, I will personally make sure that asshole won't live to see another day. And there's no mentally deranged whore going to steal me away from you, just because," He grinned at her, "it'll take much more than a hundred of thousands of years to make my eyes turn away from you. Even when you turn wrinkly and old."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a small glare. "You better promise me on that, Lothario."

"I swear with all my heart, M'lady." replied Inuyasha with a smirk.

The pastor cleared his throat, indicating that he was about to continue.

"Now, first, for the groom," he said as he turned to Inuyasha, Do you, Inuyasha Takahashi-"

"Wait!" Inuyasha said, stopping the pastor from saying his usual phrase. All eyes in the room turned at him, wondering what the man suddenly had in his mind.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked nervously.

"I had never been good with words," Inuyasha began with a faint blush on his cheeks, "but at least on my the day of my wedding, to the woman who means the world to me, I figure that I should say something other than the standard boring vow."

The pastor raised an eyebrow, but he let him to continue nonetheless. "Please."

"Kagome Higurashi," Inuyasha said after a long, deep breath, "You are the most clueless, naiive, and self-insecure woman I had ever met."

All the guests began to laugh, and Kagome blushed deep scarlet.

"No shit, but you're so stubborn and frustrated me to no end sometimes. And it just makes me want to lock you up in the damn room for the rest of your life." He said with a chuckle.

The guests laughed louder, and it took all Kagome's will power not to snap at Inuyasha and probably gave him a good slap across the face. What was he even thinking?

"Yet," Inuyasha continued, "you're also the most caring, considerate, kind and gentle hearted woman I had ever met. And today, I promise to you, to always laugh with you and to never to go to bed angry after our inevitable arguments in the future," He paused and gave her a playful smirk, "and to always appreciate what you're doing for me, even when your cooking burns my damn tongue."

Kagome was about to open her mouth to say something back at him, but the sudden seriousness in Inuyasha's eyes stopped her from doing so.

"But most of all," Inuyasha said again, "I promise to love you, under any circumstances, through the worst and the best for the rest of my days. To always listen to what you have to say, even in the most impossible and difficult situations, because today," he smiled warmly at her, "I am the luckiest man on the earth, and I couldn't imagine myself growing old with anyone else, M'lady."

At this point, Kagome almost couldn't control her tears. But she needed to say her vow, so she couldn't afford to ruin it by crying her eyes out.

The pastor then turned to face Kagome. "And do you have something else to say as well, young lady?"

"No, I don't, pastor." Kagome replied with a small voice. She wasn't even sure she would be able to produce a coherent sentence at the very moment.

"Well then, Kagome Higurashi," the pastor said, "Do you take Inuyasha Takahashi to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, support him, honor and cherish him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Kagome took a deep breath, bracing herself for the two words that will change her life forever.

**_"I do."_**

The pastor smiled. "I shall now pronounce you as a husband and a wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Inuyasha leaned in and kissed Kagome gently, like he had never done before. Everyone was cheering for them, but Kagome barely noticed it. Her full attention was captured by the man who had successfully stolen her heart, probably since their first encounter, although she was just too stubborn to admit it.

.

.

.

"Congratulations, Kagome," Eri said with a smirk. "Hmm… Remember, a couple months ago when you said that you won't- oogghhhff" Her voice was muffled when Kagome suddenly covered her mouth.

"Eri!" She hissed, "That was a long time ago!"

The shorthaired woman chuckled. "Okay, okay, forgive me, Mrs. Takahashi. It's just that I had never thought you would actually get married before me!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What about that guy, Akkun or something, the one you told me over the phone that time?"

"Akkun?" Eri laughed, "I dumped him a long time ago. Turns out that he is such a sissy."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Seriously, Eri. You need to stop playing around."

"I will," Eri grinned, "when the right person finally comes along. Right, Mr. Takahashi?" She tossed the question to Inuyasha, who had been listening to the girls chatting for a while.

"Eh?" Inuyasha said, "uh.. yeah. I think."

"I mean, this fantastically gorgeous friend of mine right here," Eri said as she pointed a finger at Kagome, "must have gotten you head over heels for her from the first time you saw her."

"Eri, please." Kagome groaned.

Inuyasha chuckled. "I guess you can say so. This lady right here sure has perfectly snuck her way right into my heart." He winked at Kagome, who in turn raised an eyebrow at him.

'Why do I feel like he's making it sound like, I was the one who had been desperately trying to make him fall for me?' She thought.

She rolled her eyes when she saw that usual cocky smirk on Inuyasha's face. 'Oh, just you wait, Lothario. I'm going to swipe that smirk away from your face very soon.'

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned around and see Koga walking towards her.

"Hi, Koga!" She greeted him, grinning when he saw Ayame was with him.

When she called Koga to tell him about the wedding, they had chatted over the phone for a while. Kagome then found out that Koga had just started dating with Ayame. And she couldn't be happier for both of her friends.

'They do suit each other.' She thought to herself with a smile.

"Hey, Takahashi," Koga said to Inuyasha, "Kagome's a wonderful woman, dude. You gotta treasure her. I swear I won't forgive you if Kagome ever come crying to us."

"Don't worry man, I wouldn't even dream of it." Inuyasha replied with a smirk.

"Congratulations, Kagome," Ayame said with a warm smile, "I hope the best for the two of you!"

"Thank you, Ayame." Kagome then went to give the red-haired woman a hug. As they parted, another familiar voice could be heard.

"Yoohoo! Inuyasha my most gorgeous man!"

"Your most gorgeous man?! The hell, Miroku? Did you somehow turn gay after I slapped you for the tenth time today?!"

Kagome laughed. She must say, Miroku Takeshi and Sango Tanaka made a really hilarious couple.

Miroku, Inuyasha's best friend, was such a lecher who sometimes acted so painfully stupid. But from what Inuyasha told her, Kagome knew he was actually a really good guy, and would never make the woman he loved sad. On the other side, Sango was this sweet and loving woman, but capable of being scary and fearful when needed.

She shook her head. Talk about opposite attracts…

"Ah, I don't mean it to come out that way, dearest Sango…" Miroku said, "and don't worry- you're the world most gorgeous being I had ever seen in my whole life. Especially your a-"

"Finish that sentence and you're gonna be in the hospital on your best friend's wedding day." Sango said in a stern voice.

"You need some serious help, Miroku," Inuyasha said with a chuckle, "before she finally gets sick of you and dumps your sorry ass."

"She won't," Miroku said with a smirk, "because we're just sooo much in love, right, my love?"

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Maybe he's right. I should think twice about that."

The smirk on Miroku's face disappeared completely as his jaw dropped, and Inuyasha began to laugh uncontrollably.

"It's not funny, Inuyasha." Miroku said grimly.

"Oh yes," Inuyasha grinned, "it is."

.

.

.

"Okay, Naoki," Kikyo said with a smile, "remember what I told you last night?"

"You said you're going to give me a big surprise today if I can be a good boy," answered Naoki with a grin, "so where's my surprise, Mama?"

Kikyo crouched to her son's eye level and stared into his innocent orbs. Would he hate her for hiding the truth from him all this time? The man he had longed for to call as his father, was actually in front of him all along.

But he never knew it, just because she had acted so selfishly.

She looked at the table where Naraku and Kagura were sitting and inhaled deeply.

"Come with me," She said as she gently grabbed the little boy's hand.

Naoki nodded and followed his mother silently, only to find her leading him to his "Uncle Naraku"'s table.

"Uncle Naraku!" he greeted him with a grin.

Kikyo gave him a pat on his head. Her eyes were then locked with Naraku's, her lips unmoving.

Understanding the meaning behind her stare, Naraku gave a quick nod and turned to his wife, as if asking for her final permission.

Kagura nodded wistfully. "Go call your son." She said in a gentle voice.

Naraku smiled. "Come here, Naoki."

The little boy happily obliged and quickly went to his side.

"From today on," Naraku began as he put his hands on the boy's shoulders, "please call me father."

Naoki's dark orbs widened, and he quickly glanced at his mother.

Kikyo gave her son a sad smile. "Mama is so sorry baby for not telling you. Uncle Naraku… No," she shook her head, "not uncle, he's your daddy, Naoki."

Naoki's mouth fell open. "My daddy…?" He muttered unsurely.

"Yes, your daddy." Naraku tried to answer calmly, despite the anxiety that began to attack him.

He waited for Naoki's response for what seemed like eternity, but only a few seconds in reality.

"Daddy!" He squealed in glee, hugging the man in front of him with his small arms.

Naraku released the breath he was holding, and hugged_ his_ son back. Yes. His son. Now he could openly call him his son to the world.

Kagura walked to where Kikyo stood and gave her a polite smile. "You are welcome to visit us with the little one any time, Mrs. Osawa. I'm sure Kanna would be happy to have a playmate."

"Thank you," Kikyo replied, "for everything I've done, I really don't deserve your kindness. You are such a noble woman, Mrs. Onigumo. Naraku is really lucky to have you by his side."

Kagura let out a small laugh. "I'm not sure I deserve that beautiful compliment. But that aside, thank you. And please," she smiled, "if you may, just call me Kagura. Perhaps we can be friends from now on, Kikyo?"

Kikyo gently nodded her head. "Yes, absolutely."

She could've sworn she had never seen Naoki looked so happy before. It was almost like something heavy was lifted from her very being.

And that was the moment she knew something in her life was finally right.

.

.

.

.

.

B-eeep- B-eeeep.

"Oh man," Inuyasha groaned as he heard the shrilling voice of his cell phone alarm pierced through the air.

'Why the hell did I forget to turn the alarm off?' He thought to himself. Taking a glance at the sleeping, naked goddess beside him, he then blindly reaching for his phone.

But it was really hard to find it in the dark, and that blasted ringing only get louder and louder with each passing second.

"Fuckity, fuck, fuck." He cursed incoherently.

He felt Kagome stirred beside him before she finally opened her eyes.

"Hmm…" She moaned.

Inuyasha smiled warmly at her. "My apology, M'lady. Did my useless, no good of a cellphone wake you up from your peaceful rest?"

"Yes." Kagome answered curtly, not even bothering to make her answer sounded a bit nicer.

Inuyasha laughed at her honesty.

She yawned. "What time is it, Inuyasha?"

"It's still six. Go back to sleep." He ordered gently as he caressed her raven locks.

Kagome nodded. "Al-" She gave out a sudden gasp and quickly sat up. "Inuyasha!"

"What!" Inuyasha was instantly alarmed by his new bride's sudden outburst.

"Your brother and Rin's flight is at seven!" Kagome said frantically as she jumped out of the bed.

Inuyasha grumbled, instantly missing her warmth. "Tell him to postpone the flight again… and come here to bed, M'lady."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a lazy dog, Inuyasha. He had postponed it already to attend our wedding, remember? C'mon, move, move!" She shoved him from the bed.

"Alright-alright, you don't have to push me around- ouch!" With a loud thud, he fell to the ground.

"Ooopsie…" Kagome said, "I'll take a shower first. You can go take one if there's enough time." She commanded.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. It hadn't even been a day yet since she became his wife, and she was already this bossy?

'She certainly didn't have the guts to be bossy at all last night,' he thought as his mind recalled their activity on the previous night.

"Hey," he said rather huskily, "why don't I join you?"

Kagome shot him a deathly glare. "You think?"

Inuyasha chuckled nervously at the response. Seems like someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed today…

.

.

.

**_This is the last call for flight IA5225 to Madrid. All passengers should board immediately._**

"Sesshoumaru, Rin," Izayoi said with tearful eyes, "you two need to visit home soon. Promise me?"

"I promise mom," Rin answered with a warm smile, "and we're gonna miss you too."

Izayoi smiled back and went to hug her daughter in law. "Take care, sweetie. And I hope the best for your treatment. No need to rush though, honey. I can wait for my adorable grandchildren, as long as you two are happy."

"Thank you so much, mom. And about those adorable grandchildren," She stole a glance at the newly-wed and grinned, "I think you should go bug Inuyasha and Kagome here when we're not around."

Kagome blushed, and Inuyasha let out a cough.

Rin chuckled. "Alright, we need to go now, before the gate closes. I'll see you guys soon!"

"Bye Rin," said Kagome as she hugged the woman who was slightly older than her, "we're going to miss you."

"Hey, don't get so teary, Kagome, it's only a day after your wedding. You should feel like the happiest woman alive right now." Rin smiled gently, "just remember to keep my brother in law in line, ok?"

"Hey!" Inuyasha protested, and the two young women giggled.

"Alright," Kagome said with a smile before she turned to Sesshoumaru, "you too, Sesshoumaru. Take care."

Sesshoumaru nodded his silent answer and put his arm around his wife's shoulder. "Rin, let's go."

.

.

.

"You know what, Inuyasha," Izayoi said on their way back home, "I think I should really listen to Rin."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "About?"

"Oh you know," she grinned, "I'm an old woman already. I want grandchildren before I get all wrinkly. I'm sure Mrs. Higurashi would want those cute grandchildren soon too, am I right, Kagome?"

"Uhh…" Kagome said, "Well, yeah… I guess?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "I would love to comply to your wish immediately, mom. But you see, it all depends to M'lady," he casted Kagome a playful smirk, "whatever she says, shall be done. I don't wanna force her if she's not ready for kids."

"I see," Izayoi said with a sigh, "you're right, though. You two need to be fully prepared before the kids. Surely I don't want my grandchild grow up all spoiled and stuff, and of course, Inuyasha," She threw him a small glare, "please do fix your colorful vocabulary before Kagome even gets pregnant."

.

.

.

.

.

_***Two Months Later***_

Inuyasha let out a long sigh as he entered his house. His new house, with Kagome.

Even though he practically lived beside his mother's house, Inuyasha and Kagome had promised to visit and stay over there for a day or two on the weekend. Inuyasha didn't really have the heart to let his mother be lonely at their massive mansion.

He took his shoes off spotted his wife on the kitchen, concentrating on her cookbook.

He smirked and walked towards her.

"I'm home, M'lady." He said, hugging her from behind.

"Oh, hey, Inuyasha," Kagome answered with a smile as she put her book down, "how's work?"

"Bad. Missed you so much." He answered honestly.

Kagome giggled. "Oh, shut up, Lothario."

"Hmmm…" He breathed in her scent deeply, "I was thinking, where do you want to go for our honeymoon?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you're going to be super busy till the end of next month?"

She remembered feeling a bit disappointed when Inuyasha told her that their honeymoon plans need to be delayed. But she could understand, though. Even when he had a dependable partner like Naraku, as the new president of the company, Inuyasha needed to do a lot of work.

And she had waited for more than two months by now, so just one more month won't hurt, right?

"Nope," Inuyasha replied as he gently kissed the back of her neck, "guess who's coming back with a fantastic news next week."

Kagome gasped. "No way, Rin is…?"

"Yes, M'lady. Rin is pregnant." Inuyasha answered with a grin, "I gotta congratulate that bastard."

"Oh my god, Inuyasha!" She turned around and hugged him. "I'm so happy I can cry right now."

Inuyasha chuckled. "That's so like you. Being so damn happy and excited over the good fortune of others."

"Are you going to complain about that?" Kagome said with a small glare.

"Nah, not really," he said as he stroked her hair lovingly, "say, Kagome, what do you say we follow his step?"

"Hm?"

"My question is, are you ready to raise a family with me, M'lady?"

Kagome stared intensely into Inuyasha's dark violet orbs for a while. Slowly, a smirk crept onto her face as she noticed the seriousness on his facial expression.

She tip-toed and whispered to his ears seductively, "only if you're ready too, Lothario."

Inuyasha growled and swooped her into his arms. "Damn it, woman," he said, "you didn't even have to ask that."

He then kissed her almost ferociously, and carried her into their bedroom.

Closing the door with his foot, he then set her down none too gently on the bed.

"Someone's eager." Kagome commented with a giggle.

"Oh?" Inuyasha replied with a raised eyebrow, "let me show you how eager I am, M'lady."

Kagome smiled. "I love you, Inuyasha."

When Inuyasha didn't reply, she pouted lightly. "You don't love me?" She faked a hurt look.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Words don't mean a thing, Kagome," he purred, "let me _show you how much I love you."_ He mimicked what she had said to him on their first night together.

Kagome laughed. Oh, how she loved this man.

_Saying I do to him, was definitely the best thing she had ever done in her life._

_..._

**_-Fin-_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, much thanks to my wonderful beta Youkai55 for editing this chapter!**

****fanficnewbiee:** **I hope I answer your question about Naoki here! ;)

Omg. *breath* Can't believe it's the final chapter. I know it probably isn't the best ending but my point right here is to give everyone a happy ending. Lol. This final chapter is really something for me; tonight (it's still early Sunday morning right now on where I live) my lovely sister is getting married. Coincidence much, no?

A short epilogue is coming soon! Still thinking about what might be on it though. What do you guys want to see? A crazy honeymoon? Their adorable kids? Both?

Oh, and in case anyone is wondering, apparently I just found out that on a typical Japanese wedding (both done in western style or traditional style), they do not have any bridesmaids or best men. Damn. I forgot to snuck in Sota on this chapter. Lol, poor guy. Maybe I'll slip him in on the epilogue.

**I couldn't have done this without the support from all of you. Seriously, I feel like giving all of you chocolates and hugs right now. Because you guys simply rocks!**


End file.
